


沦陷——正文篇

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko
Summary: Tag预警：NP 主受 三观不正 强取豪夺 大波狗血(-ω-)微博：糖醋小鱼干_neko





	沦陷——正文篇

1  
今天是我竹马钟涵泽和他男友纪华安在一起的周年纪念日。  
我和旁的朋友一起坐在party包里看他们撒狗粮。

他男友简直不能更作。  
我竹马给他订了一周的希尔顿蜜月套房，晚餐又预约了外滩三号的望江阁。  
这小贱人依旧不满足。  
又折腾着让我竹马带我们这群兄弟一起彻夜庆祝。  
在我眼里实则为炫耀。

我看着他俩甜甜蜜蜜的接吻，觉得我竹马大概是瞎了。  
我明里暗里试探了他数十回，他都跟块木头似的不解风情。我气的出国冷静了一趟，回来就得知对方多了个交往一周年的同性小情人。  
还是放心尖儿上宠的那种。

本想着如果不是一路人，那也就不强求了。  
结果现实给了我一巴掌。  
我何时受过这种气。  
若是不做些什么……  
我可不甘心。

我一口干了面前的香槟干邑。  
随后笑着端起重新斟满的酒杯走了上去，向纪华安敬酒。  
我竹马捧在手心的那小男友看起来酒量不怎么样，抿了点便脸色通红了起来，一个劲儿地往我竹马怀里钻，黑白分明的眼睛湿漉漉的看着我，小声推却说不会喝酒。  
钟涵泽看了我一眼，见我坚持，只得无奈地帮忙干了这杯。

正合我意。

我竹马的酒量不算很好，干了这杯本就酒精浓度上了40，又被我下了料的酒后，很快昏睡了过去。  
其他玩闹的人也都渐渐喝高了，横七竖八地栽在沙发上。  
我见时机差不多，便让司机拖着纪华安，自己扶着竹马，去了他们订的蜜月套房。

我很想知道纪华安是怎么将人迷的神魂颠倒的。  
他并没有完全醉，仍然有些朦胧的意识。  
我将纪华安慢慢剥了个干净，静静看着他想要挣扎哭喊，又怕惊醒睡在他身侧的人，而只能惊恐无比地红了眼眶的样子，露出了今晚第一个真心实意的笑容。  
我凑近他耳边，舔了舔他微红的脖子：“嘘，待会儿可要叫的轻些……别吵到别人睡觉。”

2  
我其实也不敢真离这么近上他，怕吵醒钟涵泽。  
看这人老实了，便把他一路拖进了大理石装裱的浴室里。  
他一直低声哀求着我放过他，眼睛红得像只兔子。我不为所动地扫了眼洗漱台，拿过避孕套和润滑后朝他走去。  
纪华安一路往后退，低低地惊呼一声便滑进了满是玫瑰花瓣的漩涡浴池里。  
蜜月套房标配。

我解开自己的衣服扣子，冲他扬了扬手中的红色durex：“你来给我戴上，或者，我们不用？你更喜欢直接被我内射？”  
这种程度的言语侮辱下，再软弱不过的人也被逼出了些火气，他嘴唇翕动着，似乎想要鱼死网破地发出尖叫。  
我伸手比了个嘘，看他的眼神轻蔑又不屑：“钟涵泽的家世你应该很了解。你猜，和他青梅竹马的我，又是什么背景？”

我看着那人眼底的光一点点熄灭，愤怒的神色逐渐被屈辱和不甘取代。他低下头，握住我半硬的性器，给我戴上了避孕套。  
我随便做了下润滑，便把人按在浴池里办了。  
他昂着头，死死咬着下唇忍住呻吟，修长漂亮的身体被我干的一阵阵痉挛颤抖。穴口也被我肏的红肿不堪，彻底被干开了。

我从背后进入了纪华安，我并不想看见他的表情，也不想亲吻他。

“钟涵泽干你舒服还是我干你舒服？”我将人压在浴池边上肆意抽插着。  
纪华安已经彻底失神了，他在又被我狠肏了一记后，才神色迷离地回应：“你……你干得舒服……”

3  
我确实觉出了几分畅快。  
一次性用了小半盒避孕套。  
等我停下来的时候，纪华安已经昏迷了。  
虽然我真的很想让我竹马瞧见这人被干得腿都合不拢，身边还散着用过的避孕套的样子。  
但我还不能那么做。  
毕竟这次大家都知道把纪华安送到酒店的人是我。  
我随便收拾了几下，把失去意识的纪华安擦干净套上睡袍，重新丢回床上。  
钟涵泽仍然睡着。  
我看着他，怎么也挪不动步伐。  
最后还是没忍住，跪在床边亲了他一口。  
这才落荒而逃。

他对我太没有戒心，也太信任纪华安不会背叛他。  
我引着纪华安一步步堕落。  
从最开始的恐惧和不甘，骂我是个变态，到后来的逐渐认命，再到现在的逐渐沉沦与享受其中。  
也就大半年的时间。

温泉旅行时我在淋浴间里把纪华安上了，他叫得和发春的猫似的，两条腿死死缠着我。  
随后自己清理完，若无其事地出去挽着钟涵泽的胳膊撒娇，有说有笑。

我觉得时机差不多成熟了。  
圈子里喜欢纪华安这款的并不少，而我恰巧认识个比我更变态的。  
我在视频通话里谭尧说了一下这件事。  
他听完挑了挑眉，看上去挺感兴趣的样子：“修明，你消失了这么长时间，一回来就送我这么份大礼。我该怎么报答你？”  
我怎么敢要这人的报答，客气了几句便趁早告辞。  
如果不是为了把纪华安彻底解决掉，我是怎么也不会来找谭尧的。  
我之前所做的一切比起这人的手段，都是小巫见大巫。

4  
有位圈内好BDSM的二代给我们这群人通通发了张邀请函，让我们到他的会所里欣赏一场小众而特殊的表演秀。  
出于一种约定俗成的规则，我和钟涵泽虽然都没什么兴趣，但还是去了。

我事先并不知情这场秀的内容。  
但当调教师和他的狗出来时，我忍不住在心底给谭尧鼓了个掌，这招玩得真是够阴。  
钟涵泽的脸色则有些不太好看。  
也是，换谁看到戴着口塞穿着束缚器具，在调教师的鞭子下乖顺浪荡的奴隶各处都特别肖似自己情人时，都会产生不太好的联想。

表演结束了。  
调教师将鞭子在对方印满凌虐痕迹的背上擦了擦，终于伸手摘下了被全场意淫许久的那条狗的面具。  
纪华安满面潮红，失神地被揪着头发朝观众席转了一圈，又神色迷离地伸出舌尖舔起了调教师的靴子。

我不知道谭尧干了些什么，居然能让一个人在短短几天内这样彻底地抛却基本的羞耻心。  
在场的人大多互相认识，也就知道台上那人是钟涵泽的小情人。  
于情于理，钟涵泽都应断了和纪华安的关系，甚至因为此番面子丢大了，将人当场废了也不是不可能。  
我在旁边看着钟涵泽皱眉起身，大步走向纪华安，期待他们就此决裂。

然而没有。  
钟涵泽脱下自己的外套，将纪华安裹了起来，在一片死寂中直接将人搂在怀里往门口走去。

……  
这下要糟！  
我惊出冷汗，刚要起身去追，就被不知何时过来的谭尧一把按住肩压回了座位上。  
下一个节目已经照常开始，场所里灯光重新昏暗了下来，我的位置又在靠后的角落，竟无人察觉这里的异常。

“不要紧张，纪华安已经不能正常表达了。”他凑近我耳边轻声说道。  
“你什么意思？”我被这人温热的吐息烫得禁不住往另一侧偏过头，拉开了点距离。  
“新药剂量没控制好，就这样了。”他漫不经心地说着，抬手用指腹抹掉了我额上的冷汗。  
这动作就有些放肆了。

我特别想抬脚踹开这人，又怕撞碎不远处的陶瓷摆设动静太大引人注目，只得退而求其次地挥开他的手，硬生生将这口气忍了下来：“那你怎么能知道纪华安会不会有天恢复过来！钟涵泽发现了怎么办！”  
不知为什么，谭尧听到我提钟涵泽时，竟然低低笑了几声，看我的目光带了些奇怪的怜悯。  
他意味深长道：“不管怎么样，反正纪华安可从来没亲眼见过我，邀请函也不是我发的。”

我从他这话中品出了过河拆桥的意味，神色冷了下来，也顾不得自己招惹不起这人，直接刺了回去：“谭尧，你以前做事从来没留下过后患。这次是兴致来了，想特意看看我的笑话？”  
“怎么会呢，我当然想帮你解决这件事的。”谭尧故作无奈地摊手，“只是当初你自己又拒绝了我提出的报答……”  
我看着这人惺惺作态，深感当初与虎谋皮的自己简直是蠢到了极致，平白奉上把柄，愈发烦躁起来：“什么条件直说。”

“我一直觉得你的眼睛特别漂亮。”谭尧垂下眼看我，我被他意味不明的眼神盯得有些发毛，心想总不见得这死变态要我一只眼睛吧，那我还是宁愿被钟涵泽收拾一顿。  
就听得他缓缓吐出了后半句：“修明，我想知道你哭的时候，这双眼会不会更好看？”  
谭尧伸手攥住我的下巴，力道大的令我骨头都有些发酸，偏生语气还是轻柔的很：“当然……是在床上。”

“这个条件，接受吗？”

5  
不再通过视频对话，直面谭尧暗沉晦涩的视线使我感到了强烈的压迫感。  
被这人如有实质的目光近距离地一寸寸扫过时，就仿佛被湿冷的蛇信舔舐了一番，黏腻又令人不自在。  
我禁不住皱眉，抬手用力一根根掰开他钳住我的手，迎上他的视线，压低嗓音道：“我能不能哭出来不还是得看你……”

他饶有兴致地看着我反手揪住他的衣领往下拽，挑了挑眉，随即相当配合地主动弯下腰，两手撑着我身侧的扶手。  
我不仅没反将一军看到这人狼狈的样子，还被彻底圈进这人的气息里，在心底暗骂一声，凑近这人耳畔说的话就愈发咬牙切齿起来：“看你……夹的有多紧。”

我也是被他之前那句羞辱意味十足的话气昏了头，才这么顶了回去，话一出口便觉得有些后悔。  
谭尧这人心狠手辣，这些年下来敢顶撞他的人自然是有的，但活着的怕是没几个。  
“牙尖嘴利。”谭尧勾起唇角似乎并未动怒，目光却阴鸷了起来。  
他直起身，掏出手机只说了两个字：“清场。”  
整个会场的灯一下子彻底暗了下来，表演立刻终止。宾客还未反应过来，头顶的音响设施便传来发邀请函那二代道歉的声音。

黑暗中，我被扣着手腕强行拽着往前走，然后被狠狠一推。摔在了什么柔软的东西上。我夜视能力极差，只能呼出一口气勉强冷静下来，刚摸索着坐起身就被一股大力重又按了下去。  
脑袋好像磕到了什么，一时间有些恍惚，待到回过神才发现本就酸痛不已的两手手腕都已被对方攥住，压在头顶动弹不得。  
我剧烈挣扎着，抬脚去踹谭尧，却被他趁机将膝盖卡了进来。随后上身一凉，衬衣竟是被对方撕开后充当绳子将我的手彻底绑了起来。

火热的温度透过对方的衣料传递过来。  
我头皮有点发麻，觉得此事怕是不能善了。  
他透着愉悦感的声音在我耳畔响起：“你看我对你多优待。别人求我帮忙，都得跪着和我谈。而你……躺着就可以了。”  
我在心底将这人用小刀戳成了筛子，面上却还得做低伏小：“谭少——”  
道歉的话还没出口便被一把捂住了嘴。

谭尧单手解开我的皮带扣，将我的裤子扯到了膝盖处。  
冰冷滑腻的润滑剂登时浇满了我的大腿内侧，连带着未脱下的内裤都彻底湿透。  
如此强烈的暗示下，我被恐惧冲昏了头脑，曲起膝盖狠狠撞向谭尧抵着我的东西，他猝不及防倒吸一口冷气，松开了对我的桎梏。  
我趁机往后挪去，侧身直接滚下后往远离谭尧的方向四肢并用地艰难爬行。

然而被捆住的双手和拖拽在膝盖上的裤子都让我的行动格外迟缓。我没爬多远，就被一把攥住脚踝，然后被直接压在了地上。  
“不喜欢在床上？”谭尧笑了，“还想跪趴着来？我们的爱好真是一致极了。”  
他温热的手摸上了我的后颈，随后顺着脊背一路往下滑：“既然这样，那我就不用顾忌你第一次被肏，可以放开了玩了。对不对？”

“谭少，对不起。”我攥紧了手，心中对这人的恨意和恐惧翻腾不已。  
后颈一阵剧痛，竟是被他用力咬了一口，那力道应该出血了。  
谭尧声音有些冷：“再叫我谭少，或者不回答我的问题，我就把你带到钟涵泽面前干到你射尿为止，说到做到。”  
我下意识跟着他的话想象了一下那个场景，觉得这人实在太过变态，只得低声回答他之前的问题：“不对……”  
“难不成你被钟涵泽上过？”谭尧冷哼一声，用力拧了把我的乳尖。  
我实在有些压不住心中的火气：“能不能别总提钟涵泽！这和他有什么关系！”  
谭尧居然沉默了一会儿，退让般说了声好，才继续问：“哪里不对？”  
我觉得这人大概是在报复我之前的行为，忍着羞辱感开口：“……不能放开了玩。”  
“真乖。”谭尧亲了亲我脖子上刚才被咬出血的地方，滚烫的欲望在我股间反复摩擦，声音有些沙哑，“那我克制着点……你什么时候哭着求我，我就什么时候停下。”

6  
谭尧将手指按在我的唇上：“舔。”  
我特别想用牙齿来款待对方，但想到不做扩张受苦的还是自己，便不得不识时务地伸出舌尖，沿着他的指腹轻轻舔舐。  
谭尧一直没说话。我觉得这人大概是不满意，只能暗骂一声，闭上眼将他修长的三根手指全部含了进去，仔细舔弄起来。

待到我耐心消磨殆尽恨不得咬下去时，对方才抽出湿漉漉的手指，一把扯下我的内裤，随后没有半分征兆地挺身，直接借着刚才浇在我股间的润滑撞了进来。  
猝不及防被生生劈开，我死死咬住下唇，全身的感知似乎都集中到了正在被残忍撕裂的身后。尤其是对方肿胀的前端强行挤入时，那种鲜明无比的被撑开的痛苦让我的口中弥漫开铁锈味。

我在最初的那种剧痛过去后才哑着嗓子恨恨道：“你……让我舔……又不好好做扩张……”  
谭尧置若罔闻地压着我将那该死的肉刃插的更深了些，一寸寸强硬无比地钉进我脆弱的身体内部。我痛得说不出接下来的话，额上的碎发都被冷汗浸了个透。  
我被按着持续进入，只觉得他那东西滚烫粗长的可怕。直到对方终于整根没入，胯部紧紧贴了上来，才松了口气。

“痛才能让你记住。至于舔……只是想逗逗你，谁知道你那么认真。”谭尧舔了舔我的脊背，语气透着几分相当欠揍的戏谑。  
周围漆黑一片，我根本看不清这人的表情，料想对方也瞧不见我的，便在心底记下这一笔，又扭过头恶狠狠冲着对方龇了龇牙。  
孰料却听得谭尧低低笑了出来：“牙真利，当真是不肯吃亏的性子。”

……  
该死，夜视仪成精了。  
我不得已安分下来，皱着眉忍耐对方刻意缓慢的动作。他往外抽出了一小截，然后又狠狠重新撞了进来，速度越来越快，力道也逐渐加重。  
我没当过下面那个，这体验后的滋味真的是……疼，疼极了。而被同性强行进入的屈辱羞耻感也让这场侵占格外难熬。

我的呼吸节奏被谭尧彻底打乱。  
在这人凶狠激烈的顶弄翻搅下，我喘息的愈发急促。偏生这人还恶意地攥过我的下巴，火热的气息彻底渡了过来。  
我抗拒地咬紧牙关，并不想和这人接吻。谭尧扣住我下颌的手猛的一用力，我忍了会儿，还是在强烈的酸涩感下松开了齿关，被迫和正在猛烈侵犯我的这人交换了个不合时宜又缠绵至极的吻。

“疼吗？”谭尧替我揉了揉面颊，维持着深深埋入我体内的姿势停下了动作。我并不觉得他会有多好心，暗自揣测这人的目的，虽然痛得冷汗一滴滴往下滑落，仍带着几分警惕强撑着回答：“还好。”  
他咬着我的耳朵轻声道：“你亲我一下，我就开始让你舒服。”我对他的技术水平深表怀疑，同时也并不想搭理这人，只恹恹低着头喘息，期盼这场折磨赶紧结束。  
谭尧见我拒绝，轻笑了声，随后将性器抽出，将我翻过来后面对面重新进入了我。我只能庆幸自己并不能看清对方什么表情，羞耻感也减少了很多，忍着一阵阵胀痛任他折腾。

然后我猝不及防地被逼出了今晚的第一声呜咽。

身体深处某个地方被对方粗长滚烫的性器重重碾过时，那种脑海中骤然炸开火花的灭顶快感盖过了所有的不适。  
我本以为只是凑巧，结果谭尧的下一记不偏不倚又朝着那地方撞了过去，通体酥麻。我不自觉地弓起腰贴近谭尧，又在反应过来后强迫自己尽量维持冷静地平躺回去。

“我之前就发现撞在这个地方附近时，你的反应会有趣一些。一直忍着没验证……”谭尧边说着，边挺腰撞了第三下。我被那愈发汹涌的快感激得禁不住蜷起了脚趾，随后攥紧被捆在头顶的双手，将指甲刺进掌心来保持清醒。  
被强迫进入已经够折辱于我，要是再被这人一手掌控着沦陷在情欲里，那就彻底尊严扫地了。

我不肯低头求饶，谭尧自然不会给我个痛快。一会儿是撕裂般的疼，一会儿灭顶的情潮又来将我拽入深渊。  
我被谭尧翻来覆去的折腾，到后来意识有些昏沉。不知过了多久，漆黑中突兀亮起一抹光来，悠扬的音乐声随即响起。  
我还没反应过来，就被谭尧从散落在地上的衣服里掏出了正在震颤的手机。  
这人轻轻啧了声：“真不想被打扰。”  
他一边这样说着，一边却将手机开了扩音递到我的面前，划开绿色的通话按钮。  
我看着屏幕上显示的姓名，喉咙一时干涩得发不出半点声响。

“修明。”钟涵泽温和的声音轻轻传出。

7  
“涵……涵泽。”我话一出口便觉得自己声音沙哑极了，轻咳了下才勉强恢复正常，“我——”  
刚刚一直没动作的谭尧忽然毫无征兆地缓缓律动了起来，一下下磨着最敏感的穴心。  
我猛地噤声。  
一边被强行侵犯着，一边又与恋慕多年的人通话，这种被窥探的感觉让我极度不安，却又萌生出难以言喻的兴奋感。  
而快感在刚才反复的侵犯中已经积累到了一定程度。开始有些食髓知味的内壁被肏干地开始止不住地痉挛，迎合起对方的侵犯。  
我咬紧下唇，不敢发出半点声响。

钟涵泽似乎有些疑惑：“修明，你怎么了？”  
我终于有些适应了些谭尧此刻的频率，平复了一下呼吸，竭力保持声音平静：“我……现在不太方便……呜……有什么事以后——”  
我被身上这人突然凶狠的一记撞得半边身子都彻底酥了，狠狠瞪了他一眼，仰起头大口大口无声地喘息起来。

“这事挺急的。”钟涵泽的声音平静极了，“关于纪华安。”

我头皮一麻，来不及理清思绪和他说这话的用意，就被谭尧直接扣住腰，大开大合地肏干了起来。  
他中途又补过一次润滑液。此刻力道一大起来，逐渐响起的水声虽然细微，但在一片静谧中格外鲜明。  
我不知道钟涵泽能不能听到，恨不得把身上这人挫骨扬灰，只能尽力稳住越发颤抖起来的声音，简短语句：“你说。”

“我觉得纪华安的精神状况不太稳定，带他去心理诊所看了看。”即使是在讲这些事情，钟涵泽的声音依旧沉稳。

谭尧将手机丢在我耳侧，附身就亲了下来。  
我一边压制忍耐体内汹涌的情欲烧灼，一边还要用所剩不多的理智去思考钟涵泽话里的含义，整个人早就快到了极限。  
谭尧一边快速挺动着腰肢将我磨地浑身发颤，一边又伸手抚弄起我不知何时抬头的欲望。  
我被谭尧凶狠地亲吻着，呼吸愈发急促，意识也越来越模糊。

“然后我发现纪华安对绝大部分事情都没了反应，但是看到两个人的资料时会下意识地表达出情绪的变化。”

我心里一惊，却又很快被谭尧撞散了思绪。  
我再一次蜷紧了脚趾，皱着眉被他一次次彻底贯穿。欲望逐渐盖过了理智，我的身体开始压抑不住地回应起谭尧，腰紧紧贴了上去，内壁更是主动缠着他的欲望挽留。  
他低笑一声，进得更深了些。

“一个是我。”

我已经到了高潮的边缘，只要谭尧轻轻抽动一下都会颤抖地停不下来。太过激烈的快感逼出了泪水，欲坠不坠地模糊了我的视线。  
我忍不住发出一声细微又带着浓重鼻音的泣音，整个人被冲击得再也无法思考。

“另一个……你猜猜是谁？”

谭尧忽然将我拉了起来，让我坐在他的腿上。这个姿势下他的性器一下子进到了难以想象的可怕深度，我浑身都绷紧了。  
我贴上他的胸膛，用尽最后一点力气报复性地咬上这人的肩，牙齿深深陷了进去，满口血腥气味让我终于获得了心理上的愉悦。  
这个睚眦必报的人握着我的腰，将那滚烫的欲望一点点从我体内全部拔了出去，随后又一口气全数捅了进来。  
“——!”我颤了一下，被谭尧干的射了出来。随后彻底没了力气。白浊飞溅开来，又被谭对方用手指抹起，送进我的口中。  
我有些失神，任他用满是腥膻气息的手指亵玩着我的唇舌，然后才慢慢反应过来，扭头去看被扔在地上的手机。

依旧是通话中的状态。  
钟涵泽的声音不复往日的彬彬有礼，而是带了些令我心惊的冷意。  
我头一回发现这人不是全然如表面上的那样温文尔雅，甚至光凭声音就让我莫名感到了不输谭尧的压迫感。

“顾修明，你身边的人是谁？”  
他轻轻开口。  
“还有，开门。”

8  
我根本不知该怎么面对钟涵泽，紧张到大脑一片空白。  
谭尧仍若无其事地一下下顶弄着，还掐了把我的腰，声音低沉：“放松，你夹的太紧了。”  
我低声让他闭嘴未果。磨了磨牙，只得在这人说出更多混账话前狠狠亲了上去。

然而为时已晚。

听到一切的钟涵泽沉默了会儿才开口，声音平静的没有半分波动，让我根本听不出他此时的情绪：“……打扰了。”  
“砰”的一声巨响，门被直接踹开了。  
钟涵泽逆着光，面无表情地站在门口。  
他的目光似刀子般割了过来，我只敢和他对视了一眼就逃避地低下了头。

谭尧按着我的肩往下压，肉刃一下下打着转磨进深处。我刚高潮完身体敏感至极，被迫当着钟涵泽的面，再一次被操弄得浑身瘫软，发出压抑不住的呜咽声。  
他这才满意了般亲了亲我汗湿的面颊，解开捆着我手的衬衣，又拽过一旁他的外套给我披上，遮住我近乎完全赤裸的身体。  
我的手被捆了太久，一时有些气血不畅无法动弹。虽然打从心底厌恶浑身上下都被谭尧的气息笼罩着的感觉，但也只能任他动作。  
而且……我也的确不想让钟涵泽看清我此刻的狼狈模样。

“钟涵泽，你难道看不出来自己现在很碍事？”谭尧语气颇为不善。  
我不敢看钟涵泽的表情，只听得他似乎冷笑了声，然后是皮鞋踏出的清脆声响。  
越来越近。  
我被钟涵泽抬起下巴，他的手指冰凉无比，此刻捏在我被情欲烧的滚烫的肌肤上时，就像是一盆冷水将我彻底浇的清醒过来。

“顾修明。”他收紧了手，垂下眼睑看着我，“你怎么这么能招惹人？”

我被他冷淡的目光冻得遍体生寒，却也不可能哭哭啼啼地说自己是被强迫的，只得在心底给谭尧狠狠又记上一笔，放软了声音哀求：“涵泽……你……你先离开这里好不好？”  
钟涵泽对我的话漠然置之，他静静看了我一会儿，忽然伸手用力抹上我的唇角，当着我的面用指尖将那点白浊捻了捻，复又递到我的唇前，用意不言而喻。

我绝望又羞愧难当地含住对方的指尖，口中被翻搅而弥漫开的苦涩一路蔓延到心底。  
我喜欢了这人这么久。  
第一次有如此亲密又暧昧的接触，却是发生在我当着他的面被另一个人侵犯到高潮的情况下。  
心如刀绞不过如此。

“你到底有什么事？”谭尧不耐地拍掉了钟涵泽的手，“偷窥情侣做爱上瘾了？”  
我不敢置信地看着他，正要反驳，谭尧便挑了挑眉，在我手心轻轻勾勒出一个纪字。  
我没有再说话。  
钟涵泽看我的眼神越来越暗沉，他深吸一口气：“纪华安的情况不断恶化，医师建议尽快找到原因，再针对性治疗。而他只对我和修明有反应，所以……”  
“你想让修明和你一起辅助进行心理复健。”谭尧截断了钟涵泽的话，似笑非笑，“纪华安的事，帮你是情分，不依不饶找上门算什么？再急也给我滚出去等着。”

这话已经算非常不客气了，钟涵泽听完抿了抿唇，又深深看了我一眼便走了出去。

“所有涉及到你和纪华安的视频监控等资料我都已经删除或者覆盖了。”谭尧等人走远了，五指扣上我的后脑，将我按进他怀里，声音低沉，“不会有任何证据佐证钟涵泽的猜想。我会调查他去了哪家诊所，再尽快把医师和护工搞定，反正精神失常而出意外的人不在少数。”

“不要怕。”他低头亲了下来，强势地重新开始掌控我的一切。我不想再回忆起钟涵泽看我的冰冷眼神，便没有再挣扎，心甘情愿被他领着沉进无边欲海。  
我也记不清到底做了多少次，事后清理的时候我直接靠在谭尧肩上筋疲力尽地睡了过去。

我再睁开眼时正枕在谭尧的臂弯里，两人都未着寸缕。我深深呼出一口气，忍着浑身酸痛，轻手轻脚地往外挪，打算伸手去够床头柜上不住闪着讯息提示的手机。  
但刚朝床侧翻了个身，就被一把圈住腰重新带了回去。  
“想去哪儿？”谭尧不悦地皱眉。  
我见这人眼神清明，想来之前是刻意装睡戏弄我，便气恼地直接拍开他的手：“我要是不配合钟涵泽，和主动承认是我干的有什么区别？有没有证据是一回事，怀不怀疑又是一回事。嘶——”  
谭尧又揉了揉我的腰，看着我重新被他捞回怀里，疼得一时说不出话的样子轻笑道：“这样……也能配合？”

“钟涵泽昨晚什么态度你也看到了，你觉得他心里有你？”谭尧将我压在身下，凑得极近，深如潭水的眸子一眨不眨地盯着我，语气低沉极了，“为什么不考虑一下我呢？”  
我本想嘲讽一下这人是不是忘了自己昨晚又干了些什么，但被他欲择人而噬的眼神看得心底发毛，颇感不自在地侧过头，忍下了到嘴边的话语。  
“……我过会儿送你去诊所。”谭尧见我久不做声，松开了桎梏，“虽然你不一定听得进去，但我还是要提醒你。钟涵泽本质上和我是一类人。”  
“哪类人？”我禁不住皱眉，并不高兴听到谭尧这么说我喜欢的人。

“为达目的，不择手段。”

9  
我自己的衣服皱的没法再穿，只得套了身谭尧的。  
他驱车把我送到了钟涵泽给的地址。我推开车门，脚刚一沾地便软得有些站不住。背后传来这人的轻笑声，我冷着脸直起酸软的腰，反手将门狠狠拍上。

还没走多远，我就被不知什么时候下车的对方按住了肩，还没反应过来这人想干嘛，腿弯就被一把揽住，整个人直接被打横抱了起来。  
“谭尧！”我心一惊，下意识攀住了对方颈项。他稳稳托着我，竟然就这么直接往前迈开了步伐。  
虽说之前他也是这样强行把我一路带到了车上，但那时可没有这么多人！我侧过身开始挣扎。  
“再逞强，我不介意就地给你些教训。”谭尧垂下眸子看我一眼，声音沉稳平静，不似开玩笑。我停下动作，满心不甘地将脸贴近对方的胸膛。

等一路到了诊室门口，谭尧终于弯腰垂下臂膀，将我放了下来：“我在外面等你。”  
我半个眼神都不想给这人，抬手整了整衣服上的褶皱，便推门走了进去。  
一进门就看到了躺在医学检查床上的纪华安，他四肢被绑着约束带，此刻闭着眼，脸色略显苍白。  
我来得比约定时间早了半小时，房间内只有护工在忙碌，医师还未到。我也不急，干脆坐在床旁静静打量着这人。

“病人之前出现自残倾向，所以注射了些镇静剂。”  
我回头，看向门口穿着白大褂身材颀长的人。他单手夹着病历本，轻轻推了下金丝眼镜，微笑着向我示意他诊桌对面的实木扶手椅：“请坐。”  
我扫了眼这人别着的胸牌，在心底啧了声，配合地走过去坐下。  
之后的一个多小时里，我如同被审讯的犯人，被要求从归国后开始一五一十交代自己的行程，许多问题根本和纪华安没什么关系。我半真半假地一路应付下来。

“最后一个问题。”他合上了病历本，唇角原本扬起的弧度逐渐消失，镜片下的目光透着熟悉的冷意，“顾修明，你脖子上的吻痕哪儿来的？单方面给我发完分手短信就直接回国，还换了号码。你好像很笃定我腾不出时间来收拾你？”

10  
被这一连串隐含威胁的话砸下来，我心底本就微乎其微的愧疚顷刻间荡然无存。  
“贺谨，你现在有什么资格质问我？”我皱了皱眉，“当初在一起时不就说了只是玩玩，然后大家好聚好散？”

“好一个好聚好散……顾修明，我后悔了。”贺谨叹了口气，修长的指搭上了白大褂的扣子，垂下眸一颗颗解开，“我以前舍不得强迫你做些什么，处处迁就退让，换来的却是被你三振出局。”  
“现在想想，就该在酒吧里遇到你的那晚……直接把你摁角落里上了才对。”他站起身将工作服披在椅背上，笑容温和地朝我走了过来，“也好让你知道我到底是什么样的人。”

我在他解扣子时就已经预感不妙，但现在脚还软着，想来怎么也跑不出去，只得试图让这人收敛些：“贺谨，这里是有监控的——呜！”  
腹部被狠狠来了一下，我眼前先是一黑，随即痛地浑身剧颤，蜷起了身体。  
“痛吗？”他揪起我的头发，声音温柔，“应该没我当初痛。顾修明，你前一天给我亲手烤了生日蛋糕，后一天我做完七个小时的手术出来看到你发的分手短信，顾不上休息，一路飙车闯红灯赶回公寓，就发现你已经收拾完了行李。再赶到机场，恰好看着你的航班起飞。”  
贺谨语气平淡地仿佛在叙述别人的故事。

我毫无反抗之力地被他一路拽着拖到了护理台上。期间我试图用虚弱的声音向窗旁的护工求助，她充耳不闻。  
我被贺谨脱了外套和长裤，护工看了我一眼，走过来接过衣服挂好，转身进了屋内器械室的小隔间。  
贺谨稳稳地按着我，将我的四肢强行展开，再用约束带捆好。我稍微从剧痛中缓过来一点，就心惊地感受到什么冰冷的东西抵在了我的脖子上。  
贺谨垂眸，执刀的手缓缓下移，一点点划开我的上衣，然后停在了胸膛的位置，抬眼看我：“修明，我真挺想把你的心剖开，看看怎么才能把我装进去……”  
他透过镜片看我的眼神太过冷静淡然，我一时分不清这人到底是不是认真的，后背发冷，放软了声音低声唤他：“阿谨……我错了。”

他笑了笑，手术刀继续往下游走，慢慢将我剥了个干净：“没关系。”  
除了最初的那一记重击，贺谨的动作一直是缓慢而温柔的，就像他以前表露出的样子，就连看到我身上青紫斑驳的痕迹时也依旧没有多大反应。  
“昨晚很激烈？”贺谨指尖轻轻旋转着刺入我的身后，动作轻柔地做着扩张，“手腕的绑痕，大腿内侧的掐痕……嗯……这里真可怜，都肿了。”  
他的语气分明冷静又淡然，我却好像嗅到了一丝风雨欲来的气息，尤其是看到护工手里的摄像机时，心底突地一跳：“贺谨？！”

贺谨抽出手指，温柔地攥着我的脚踝亲了一下：“第一次强暴你，不该留个纪念吗？”

11  
我看着他，心底的恐惧升腾到了极点，试图挽回一下这人的理智：“贺谨，我们的事以后再说。你现在还在治疗期间，要对你的病人负责。”  
贺谨扫了眼昏迷中的纪华安，神色冷淡：“不是都看到了我的胸牌？我又不是这里的医生，专门过来收拾你而已。而且……你还有空关心别人？”  
他分开我的腿，抵了上来。  
“呜……”昨晚才被反复侵犯过的地方此时敏感的可怕，又痛又痒，光是被这人用龟头一下下抵着穴口浅浅戳刺都让我有些受不住地想并拢双腿。  
“你在颤抖。”贺谨握住我的腰，慢慢挺身干了进来，“这样子真好看……”

和昨晚一片漆黑中的被侵犯不同，此刻我亲眼看着自己如何一寸寸吞下对方狰狞肿胀的性器，鲜明无比地感受着还未消肿而格外狭窄的甬道又是如何被对方强行破开，一路钉进了最深处。  
贺谨在整根没入后开始律动，发了狠地捣弄碾磨。

我原本痛到有些恍惚，但看到那护工模样的人凑近了贺谨和我的交合处仔细拍摄时，被对方肉刃生生劈开的思绪在强烈羞耻感的作用下重又回笼。  
此刻我自然不会再天真地以为那是护工而求救，只能咬紧下唇忍耐。  
贺谨垂眸静静看着我，一下下前后摆动着胯部，将我贯穿得更深。  
他只拉开了拉链干我，浑身上下衣着齐整，更衬得我狼狈不堪。  
“不留点东西在手里，以后怎么让你乖乖听话呢？”他温柔地俯下身吻着我的锁骨，温热柔软的唇贴上我汗湿的肌肤，轻轻摩挲着。

“如果我真的只是个普通的医生，现在就只能在大洋彼岸任你逍遥了。对吧？”贺谨伸手抚上我毫无动静的欲望，修长有力的手揉搓了起来，“舒服吗？”  
“……嗯。”我脑海里快速过了遍名单，随即颓然下来，暗恨自己有眼无珠，将敛起爪牙的猛兽误认作温良谦恭的君子。

我和贺谨对彼此的身体都相当熟悉，只是因为当初谁都不愿低头妥协，所以才没做到过最后一步。  
现在我被他处处攻击敏感点的娴熟技巧一抚弄，没多久就硬了起来。  
“想射吗？”贺谨摘了眼镜，轻声问道。我自暴自弃地点了点头，随即惊愕地感到自己的下身被裹入了一个温暖的地方。  
他居然在为我……  
我头皮一阵发麻，看着他薄唇间若隐若现的红舌，感受着对方温柔的吞吐，欲望硬得发胀。

这种感觉太过刺激，我几乎都忘了自己现在是什么处境，一心只想着在他口中宣泄出来。  
只差临门一脚时，贺谨将我的欲望吐了出来。他抬手拭去唇边水渍，重新戴上了眼镜，微笑着看我：“不可以。”  
我没懂他什么意思，被这么吊在高潮边缘不上不下，急躁又难耐地挣扎着，想要个痛快。

“乖。”贺谨伸手握住了我的欲望，五指收拢狠狠一捏，“我今天不是来让你享受的。”  
这种痛彻骨髓的感受远甚比被对方一口气肏进最深处的痛苦，我下腹抽痛不已，眼前一阵阵发黑。  
所有刚刚生出的旖旎心思全数消散。  
“轻度呼吸困难，四肢蜷缩，伴随痉挛抽搐。”贺谨冷静的声音传入我的耳中，“抱歉，看来下手稍微重了点……嗯？你先前关心的那位小朋友醒了。”

我喉间干涩极了，被他强行攥着下巴扭过头去，正对上纪华安茫然又懵懂的目光，他侧着头一眨不眨地看我，乖巧又安静。  
……  
这感觉真是糟透了。  
仅次于我回国后看着他和钟涵泽接吻的感受。

“贺谨。”我服软了，“你说什么我就做什么好不好？不要让他看我……”  
“你在求我？”贺谨歪着头打量我，玩味地笑了下，“被我干进去时疼得双腿止不住打颤没求我，拍视频时浑身都羞得红了，还是倔得不肯低头，现在被这人看着却受不了了？”  
“呜！”我被他顶地抖了一下，喘息着开口，“……我……我是在求你。”  
“让他闭眼。”贺谨若有所思地看了我一会儿，终于颌首。  
我看着纪华安被那打扮成护工模样的人注射了什么药剂，再一次陷入沉睡，终于稍稍安心。

手腕忽得一松，我被解开了约束带，随后双脚也重获自由。  
“说什么就做什么……对吧？”贺谨拨了拨我的耳垂，又抚了下我被冷汗浸透的发，轻声道，“来……自己靠过来，把腿搭到我的肩上。”

我揉了揉手腕上的鲜明红痕，忍着酸涩撑起身坐直，朝对方挪了过去。腿虚弱到根本使不上力气，抬起一点便疼得钻心。  
贺谨垂着眼睑看我，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。  
我被对方晦暗的目光注视着，咬咬牙，只得握住自己小腿。赤裸着脚试探着轻轻踩上了对方的腰部，一点点朝上滑。  
我看着自己的足踏在他深色的衣料上，不知怎的觉得脸上有些发烫。  
这姿势……简直就像是邀请对方撕裂我。

待到费尽力气挪到了对方的胸膛上，却怎么也上不去了，眼看要前功尽弃地滑下时，被贺谨一把攥住。  
他轻轻笑了声，又伸手握紧我的另一只脚，一同架上了肩：“这么乖……”  
我实在是怕这人再把纪华安弄醒过来，垂着头掩住眼底的厌恶和恐惧，压制住想要挣扎的本能，咬紧下唇任贺谨重新埋了进来。

后穴被彻底肏开，水光淋漓地吞吐着对方的性器。被找到的穴心也被一次次用力磨着，酸软酥麻混杂在一起让我无所适从。  
我被架高了双腿，每一下都被对方借势狠狠干到了最深处，正中那要命的一点。  
之前痛的彻底软下去的欲望再一次慢慢挺立了起来。我察觉到熟悉的热流在体内翻涌，不免有些惊惶地抬头看着贺谨。

“喜欢我吗？”贺谨推了下在激烈性事中滑落的镜架，轻声问道。  
我不知这人明知故问，是到底想要个什么样的回答。要是干净利落地回句喜欢，不用想也该知道我在骗他。说不喜欢，又怕这人再借这个由头，用新的法子折腾我。  
我犹豫了会儿，破罐破摔：“我……怎么说，你才能给我个痛快？”  
贺谨轻轻勾起唇角：“真是投机取巧。但是，怎么说……都不行。”

熟悉的剧痛。

每每都在临近高潮的边缘被中止。  
我以前一直觉得贺谨冷静淡然地和死神抢夺生命掌控权的样子特别性感，只是如今轮到我自己在这种情况下被他彻底掌握在手心时，再也没了欣赏的心思。

翻来覆去几次后，我已经彻底崩溃了。  
我毫无尊严地向他哭泣求饶。后穴被侵犯到一次次痉挛，让我获得了连绵不断的小高潮，而前面却一次都没有被准许释放。  
我被对方扣住腰一次次在最深处注入白浊，被烫的止不住地哆嗦起来，什么话都说不出，只能断断续续发出颤抖的呜咽。  
我从未如此狼狈过。  
两者对比之下，我竟觉得谭尧的做派算得上温柔。

“再来一次？”贺谨轻轻抚着我的头顶，温声问道。  
我禁不住抖了一下，惊惶极了。  
他抬眼看了下墙上的挂钟，皱了皱眉，遗憾地松开了手：“算了，今天先放过你。”  
贺谨拍了拍我的脸：“含紧些，漏出来的话，门口那人发现了不会放过你的吧？”  
“我和他一点关系都没有。”我深呼吸，艰难地下了床去拿衣服，刚走了几步便觉得股间有热液缓缓淌了下来。  
贺谨冰冷而透着危险的声音让我止住了步伐：“你好像仍旧没有把我的话放在心上。”

“……太……太多了。”我僵着身体，背对着贺谨缓缓呼出一口气，“含不住……”  
我被一把扯了回去，重新按在护理台上，贺谨分开我的双腿，将什么东西强硬地塞了进去：“好了。”  
我只感到有什么粗粝的东西卡住了穴口，里面晃着的浊液便被堵死在体内。每动一下，都能体会到红肿的嫩肉被摩擦的痛感。

贺谨看了我一眼，亲自把挂着的衣服取来给我套上：“情侣服都穿了还不承认。怕我收拾你？”  
我这下回答的特别利落：“不，我确实和他一点关系都没有。”  
贺谨盯着我的眼睛看了会儿，笑了：“那我就放心了。”

话是这么说的，但我开门出去看到谭尧时还是有些下意识的紧张。  
“这么久？”他上前一步握住我的肩膀，稳住我的身体。  
我刚要开口，身后的门就被推开了。我转过头，看到贺谨披着白大褂面带微笑地走了出来。  
他扫了眼谭尧搭在我身上的手，又似笑非笑地看我一眼，便离开了。

“……！”我正想着贺谨为什么会如此轻易地放过我，便感到体内那东西忽然高速震颤了起来，腿止不住地发软，下意识反手抓住了谭尧的衣领。  
他垂下眼看我，然后神色慢慢冷了下来。  
我顺着他的目光看去，只见刚刚往下滑落了一截的袖子恰好露出了我手腕处醒目的红痕。

12  
“解释一下？”谭尧将我从走廊拽到了楼梯间，一把将我压到墙上，随后捏起我的下巴，目光晦暗。

这一个个的有完没完！  
我忍着下身的酥麻，尽可能坦然地和他对视，并让语气比他更恶劣：“谭尧你什么意思？除了你还有谁能把我捆起来？”  
谭尧皱了皱眉：“你起床时印子没有这么深。”  
我此刻有些庆幸贺谨对留下别的痕迹一事不那么热衷，干脆地拉下领子转移话题：“来数数？哪个不是你和狗一样啃的？”  
谭尧看了我一眼，伸手就抚了上来。  
我被体内那高速旋转的东西搅得又麻又难受，再被谭尧相对于我此刻体温而言显得微凉的指腹一寸寸揉过颈部，忍不住侧过头，轻轻嗯了一声。  
谭尧的手微微一顿，他低下头凑近我的耳边，声音低沉：“这么敏感？再多叫几声……”

我感到这人的力道越来越重，觉得这事再不赶紧揭过去多半要糟，于是佯装气恼地开口：“谭尧你能不能讲点道理……唔……医院有监控你不会自己去调吗！而且我之前根本都不认识那医生……”  
“他叫什么？”谭尧又舔了下我的脖子，手掌隔着衣服在我身上逡巡着，轻声问道。  
我被他调情的手法撩拨得身体发软，下意识要叫出贺谨的名字，回过神来只觉得后背有些发冷：“看胸牌好像……姓徐……”

“离那人远一点。”谭尧终于放过了我，目光沉沉，“我不知道他为什么会突然从国外回来插手这件事。”  
我倚着墙喘息，悄悄用衣服遮掩住已经完全立起的下身：“他到底是谁？”  
“贺家长子贺谨，一个心理相当扭曲的疯子。”谭尧盯着我，“而我想不出他这么做的理由。”  
“……可能他对那个什么新药好奇。”我试图找了个解释。  
谭尧摇头：“那本来就是他家地下研究所开发的。”  
……  
那我是不是该感谢贺谨对我手下留情了。

不管怎样，终于暂时逃过一劫。  
我中途想过去卫生间一趟处理掉身后该死的东西，但总觉得在身边有谭尧的情况下，离开公共场合的后果不堪设想，便硬生生忍了下来。  
一路都没找到脱身的机会，等走到停车场，后背已经被汗浸透。  
然后我遇上了钟涵泽。

“修明？”他原本好像在和别人通话，见到我后收起手机，担忧地快步走了过来，“你的脸色怎么这么难看？”  
“……没怎么休息好。”我深深觉得最近诸事不顺，莫名就被折腾的够呛。  
钟涵泽皱了皱眉，伸手贴上了我的额头，仔细感受了会儿才收回去：“有点烫……我现在送你回家，再让文叔备点药。”  
谭尧啧了声：“这里不就是医院？”

钟涵泽轻轻笑了笑：“你可能不太了解，修明不喜欢住院的感觉，每回病了都是在家里请医生来诊治的。对吗？”  
我看着这人笑起来眉目温柔的样子，就什么都顾不上了，只一个劲儿的点头。

等到真坐上了钟涵泽的副驾驶座，我才觉得自己方才脑子多半不大清醒。  
一坐下后那东西被顶的更深，一圈圈打着转磨着穴口，我攥紧了手压抑体内激荡的热流，抽出后背的靠枕放在膝上，尽量装作若无其事的样子。  
车厢内一片难捱的寂静。  
自上次被钟涵泽撞见后，我俩就没再说过话，我总觉得此刻不管挑起什么话题都有些尴尬。  
而且……我快压抑不住了。

钟涵泽率先打破了沉默。  
他看了眼我，随后目光重新注视前方，语气颇为无奈：“往角落里缩什么……我又不会吃了你。是不是那天晚上把你吓着了？”  
我本来都快忘了那天他冰冷彻骨的眼神。此刻重新想起来，再看看眼前这人温和儒雅的样子，怎么都觉得不像是一个人。  
“对不起，我那时情绪失控了。”正好赶上一个漫长的红灯，钟涵泽叹了口气，转过头来，“毕竟我们从来没在那种情况下……”  
“不用道歉。”我越听越不自在，分身却因这一句话产生的联想而愈发兴奋起来。

钟涵泽垂下眼，声音有些低沉：“修明，你是被强迫的吗？虽然谭尧声称你们是情侣，但我看到你的手被衬衣绑起来了……而且你好像还……哭了？”  
听完这段话，我只觉得脑海中炸开一片白光，后背一酥，随后无比羞耻地转过头看向窗外，急促的呼吸过了会儿才平复下来。  
……我居然听着钟涵泽的描述射了出来。

我用指尖拽着袖口又往下拉了拉，低声道：“绿灯了。”  
大概是意识到我确实不欲多谈那晚的事，钟涵泽踩下油门，转移了话题。  
我有些发愁地看着怀中救了我一命的靠枕，不知道待会儿怎么遮掩，又该怎么解释上面的白色水渍。

到了地方后，钟涵泽先下了车。他见我迟迟没动静，疑惑地拉开了我这侧的车门：“修明，怎么了？”  
我知道躲不过这一遭，看了看钟涵泽身上的驼色风衣，重拾多年前的耍无赖本领：“我……我冷。”  
钟涵泽怔了下，二话不说直接脱了大衣递给我，自己只穿了件深色内衬站在风里。我有些心虚地裹紧自己，遮掩住原外套上的痕迹，又将靠枕反扣到座位上，这才下了车。  
“还冷吗？”钟涵泽侧身为我挡着风，轻声问道。我摇了摇头，继续耍无赖：“涵泽……我、我好像烧得没力气了！”  
钟涵泽无奈地扶住了我，掌心源源不断的温热隔着数层衣服依旧直接暖到了我的心底：“病了回活像小了好几岁，真是娇气。待会儿烧迷糊了是不是还要像小时候那样涵泽哥哥喊个不停？”  
“……哼。”

终于回到家中，我松了口气，急着去浴室。  
钟涵泽不赞同地拦住了我：“发热不能洗澡。”  
我真的怕再耽搁会儿，又会让眼前这人见识到我更不堪的模样，坚持着要进去。  
他拧起眉，最终还是退让了：“那你先吃点药，省的待会儿晕在里面。”  
我接过他递来的水杯，仰头咽下了胶囊。

我脱了衣服。拔出后头的东西，便踉踉跄跄地进了淋浴间打开花洒。  
“唔……“我昂着头，浑身不知为何越发滚烫起来。  
体内情欲烧灼，明明那东西取出来了，四肢百骸仍流窜着难耐的酥麻，甚至愈演愈烈。  
我慢慢滑坐到地上，半阖着眼安抚起自己的分身。  
可是……怎么都射不出来。

一种隐秘而难以言喻的渴望驱使着我。  
我犹豫了一下，伸手探了进去。  
股间湿漉漉的一片，还在不断往外慢慢淌着滑腻的温热液体，这让我手指的探入没有半分阻碍。  
“呜……”一进入我便忍不住颤了一下，分身重新硬了起来，我反复深呼吸后，终于还是在情欲的驱使下又加了根轻轻戳弄起来。  
我意识有些昏沉，但也觉得自己现在这样不太正常。

前两次的所谓性爱其实都是强迫的，我讨厌受制于人，更厌恶被掌控在别人手中。  
连带着被进入这件事也让我愈发憎恶。  
可是现在，我却主动的想要被填满。  
我回忆起那晚钟涵泽掐着我下巴，让我舔干净他手上白浊的样子，禁不住又加了根手指。  
“……涵泽……呜……”我大张着腿靠坐在地上，体内被灌满的贺谨的东西正慢慢往外流，三指还在反复进入着自己。  
这样放荡不堪的姿态下，我却在幻想钟涵泽，近乎亵渎的快感让我愈发兴奋起来。

门开了。

13  
我的视线有些模糊，只能瞧见钟涵泽慢慢走了过来，停在淋浴间的玻璃门外。  
“修明，你在里面呆的时间太久了。”他的语气依旧温和，“对身体不好。”  
我不能确定他看到了多少，慌忙道：“马上好！涵泽你……你先出去！”  
他没再说话，却也没转身离开。  
我看着玻璃上模糊不清的人影，咬住下唇抓紧时间试图导尽身后的浊液，却怎么都不得章法，还把自己硬生生撩得欲火更旺了起来。  
“……我来吧。”钟涵泽轻声道，拉开平移门踏了进来。

我试图往角落躲去，却被对方抢先一步按住赤裸的肩膀，随即被一把圈进怀里。  
我颤栗着抬眼望向他，只能见到氤氲水雾打湿他靛蓝的衬衣，看不清他眼底的神色。  
“放开我……我叫你走啊！”我又羞又臊，拼命挣扎着，“不要……呜！”

被掰开双腿后探入指尖后，我一下子失去了所有力气，伏在钟涵泽的肩上颤抖的说不出话，原本推拒这人的手也脱力地虚搭在对方胸膛上。  
体内汹涌的热流似乎终于找到了宣泄口，全部涌到了对方修长手指触碰到的地方。

“上次让我走……”钟涵泽半跪下来，一下下抚着我光裸的脊背，声音温和，“是因为谭尧。”  
他的指轻轻旋转着，撑开被折磨了许久的那处，耐心又温柔地一点点导出里面的东西：“这次让我走……又是因为谁？是谭尧？还是又换了个人？”  
我死死咬着下唇，尝到了血腥气也不松开。

“抖得这么厉害？我弄痛你了？”钟涵泽顿了顿，曲起手指动了几下，“这样呢？”  
“呜……涵泽……不要这样……”我被他戳弄地呼吸一窒，下意识绷紧了后背，大腿内侧止不住地开始痉挛，“不痛……”  
“那就是爽的了？”钟涵泽轻声问道。  
我后背抵着冰冷的瓷砖，避无可避，只能点了点头。

他只用手指就将我送上了高潮，然后将我从头到尾洗了个干干净净。  
“浴巾和睡袍我放在洗漱台上了。自己擦干净出来……我先回去了。”钟涵泽揉了揉我湿透的头发。  
我不敢置信地睁大了眼。

这人刚刚还将我浑身揉了个遍，手指一次次深入我的体内，我被他玩得泄了整整两回。起初再多的羞恼也都磨没了，只剩下不可言说的期待。  
现在我腿软地抖个不停，身后酥麻一片，他却说要走了？！

我脑子一热，便将人按倒在了地上。  
钟涵泽皱了皱眉，没有推开我：“修明？”  
我颤抖着手解开了这人的拉链，跪在他腿间，低头将对方明明已经硬了的欲望含了进去。  
“……你知道自己在做什么吗？”钟涵泽猛地直起身推开我，一把揪起我的头发，将我重新压回墙上，眸光沉沉地盯着我。  
我已经要被体内焦灼的渴望逼疯了，什么羞耻心什么底线尊严全都被抛到脑后，更何况眼前这人……  
我看着对方，从唇间逸出声喘息：“涵泽哥哥……”

钟涵泽的喉结滚动了一下。  
他浅琥珀色的眸子此刻已经彻底暗沉下来，浮动着晦涩的光：“顾修明。”  
我看着他，眨了眨眼：“干我。”

我终于如愿以偿地见到这人冷静的面具崩塌。  
钟涵泽忍无可忍般攥起我的下巴，狠狠吻了上来：“你自找的。”

“呜……涵泽……”我背靠着墙，直接被这人一口气肏了进来，又痛又爽，整个人都彻底沦陷在他的掌控下，“轻点……”  
钟涵泽扣住我的下颌，垂下眼睑：“现在才知道求饶？晚了。”  
我随着他的抽插不住颤抖，浑身烧得滚烫，头皮发麻地感受着对方的肉刃一次次破开嫩肉时的酸涩和黏膜被反复摩擦的汹涌快感。

还没有被顶到最要命的那一处，甚至只被干了几十下，我就已经临近了高潮边缘。  
“这么快？”钟涵泽掰开我的臀瓣，食指用力按压着被撑到极致的穴口。  
我小腹因太过激烈的快感而一阵阵抽痛，只能握住他的手腕不住摇头：“别按……”  
然而已经来不及了。  
这些刺激成为了压垮我的最后一根稻草，我闷哼一声就失控地射了出来。

随着身后一阵莫名的抽搐和热意，我心惊地发现对方的抽送愈发顺滑起来。  
“出水了。”钟涵泽又按了几下，抬眼看我，“谁干你都这样吗？”  
“……不是。”我竭力想要否认自己丢人至极的生理反应，环住这人的脖子，带着泣音微弱地开口，“从来没有……”  
钟涵泽笑了笑，快速挺腰狠干了几下，越来越逼近最深处：“还嘴硬？”  
咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声逐渐清晰起来，我再也不能自欺欺人，略带羞恼地收手往后缩去，不想再主动抱着这恶劣无比的人。

我才刚松开圈着他脖子的手，就被对方拉起，站着被压在墙上重新进入。腿软得根本站不住，却又被欺负出了些火气，死撑着不想求饶。  
钟涵泽静静看了我一眼，没有半点预兆地一把攥起我的右腿架到了他的肩上。韧带绷到极致，我忍不住倒吸一口冷气，被迫重新抱住对方寻求平衡，略带委屈地索吻：“疼……”

他安抚地舔了舔我的唇瓣，轻声道：“还射的出来吗？再被我接着干下去，是不是该哭着失禁了？”  
我伸手捂住这人的嘴，后穴却不由自主地抽搐了几下，见到钟涵泽眼底流露出的笑意，我脸上更是烧的发烫，一时不知说什么好：“你……！”  
柔软湿热的触感在我掌心游走，触电般酥酥麻麻的，勾得我心底发痒，我瞪了对方一眼，不甘地收回了手。

“不逗你了，我只做一次。然后你乖一些，不准再像以前那样背着文叔把药倒了。”钟涵泽狠狠顶了一下，“知道了吗？”  
我被这碾过穴心的一记干得失神，过了会儿才缓过气来，发出声带着轻颤的呜咽：“才不要……”  
“嗯？”钟涵泽伸手重重按过我的下唇，力道大得令我牙齿都有些发酸，“今天这么不听话？该给个教训了。”  
我骤然蜷紧了脚趾，承受不住地摆着腰试图躲避这人一下子凶狠起来的肏干：“涵泽……不要碾那里！呜……”  
我本就无力的挣扎被对方轻易地尽数压制。这般大开大合的激烈进入让我终于被干地哭了出来，丢人地随着对方的顶弄而不住啜泣。

“别哭了。”钟涵泽亲了亲我眼角的泪水，暗哑的嗓音透着些隐忍，“说好只做一次。你要是再哭我就克制不住自己，想要把你干死在这了……”  
我哪里控制得住被快感逼出的反应，浑身热得难以自持，被对方滚烫硬物反复抽插填满的地方更是不断传来让我灵魂都为之颤栗的甜美感受。

但是不够，怎么都不够。  
体内烧着的火不仅没有在一次次高潮下熄灭，反而燃得更旺，将我的神智焚烧殆尽。  
我无法不渴望被眼前这人占有。  
我努力迎合他的动作，又颤抖着一遍遍亲上对方的薄唇，理智全然崩溃，只能不住地发出染着哭腔的声响：“涵泽哥哥……”

14  
钟涵泽抱着我的臂弯一紧，随即将我往上一托，牢牢压制在墙上。  
我因悬空而下意识紧张地蜷起身体，只有两腿被迫大开着承受这人越来越用力的抽送，被干得泣不成声：“别……太……太深了……呜！”  
“让你不听话。”钟涵泽用指腹重重捻了下我的乳尖。我又痛又痒，下意识挺起腰想躲开，却是主动把那处往前送了送，待到回过神来已经被对方一口含住。  
“不要……”我胡乱推搡着对方埋在我胸前的头颅，五指深深陷进发里刚要使劲，就被钟涵泽用齿尖磨了磨那处，窜上后脑的酥麻让我的手骤然脱力地滑下，“唔……”

反复的碾磨抽送中，我再次被带着临近高潮边缘，只要对方用力一磨，后穴就会不受控制地阵阵痉挛，主动裹住那骇人的硬物讨好。  
钟涵泽拍了拍我的臀肉，声音暗哑：“可以射进去吗？”  
“不要问我这种……问题……”我身后的瓷砖都已经被体温暖得滚烫起来，那股难以言喻的渴望却还没平息，“随便你……呜……做什么……”  
“随便？”钟涵泽垂眸看着我，神色莫名。我头皮发麻地感到体内的肉刃一下子破开层层阻碍，凶狠无比地挺进到从未有过的深度，然后一下下打着转地顶弄起来。  
“那让我把你肏到怀孕好不好？”  
我仅存的零星半点的理智轰然炸开，被他又干了几下后射出了稀薄至极的液体，羞耻得面颊发烫：“你瞎说什么……呜！”  
内壁被对方几乎同时灌入的滚烫液体激地狠狠收缩，连大腿内侧的肌肉都无意识地跳动起来。

“喜欢这样吗？”钟涵泽温柔地撩开我凌乱汗湿的头发，印下一个吻。  
我靠着墙喘息了会儿，才重新找回了身体的控制权，不太自在地小声回答：“……不……不讨厌。”  
我本以为结束了，却发现这人休息了会儿，竟然又开始了抽送。我想逃却被牢牢固定在对方怀里，只能咬着牙控诉：“你说好就一次！”  
钟涵泽笑了笑，贴着我的耳廓轻声道：“我也还说过你如果再哭……就把你干死。”

我到最后已经累得连根手指都不想动弹了，还有些昏昏沉沉。  
“真拿你没办法。”钟涵泽叹了口气，不顾自己浑身湿透，直接用浴巾将我裹起带到床上，“发着烧还胡闹。”  
我原本低着头任他给我擦头发，后来还是忍不住偷偷抬眼看他，结果被抓了个正着。  
“我很好看？”钟涵泽挑眉，揉了揉我快干透的头发。  
“……才没有！”我哼了声，慢慢蜷进被子里，然后连头一块儿埋了进去。

卧室的门被轻轻叩响。  
钟涵泽一把将我从被子里捞了出来，没好气地弹了下我的额头，随即扭头扬声道：“进来吧。”  
……  
又闻到那该死的味道了，又腥又涩。  
我生无可恋地瞥了眼进来的人，发现不是文叔便胆子大了起来，恶声恶气地斥道：“端走！”  
“别闹。”钟涵泽接过那碗药，用汤匙舀起后垂眸吹了几下，稳稳递到我的唇边，“凉了就没用了。”  
我看了看对方，闷闷地张开嘴喝了一小口，便被那难以言喻的滋味恶心得皱紧了眉，说什么也不肯再来第二口。  
“你出去一下。”钟涵泽沉声对佣人说道，低下头颇为无奈地看着我，“怎么每次一病就这么幼稚……”  
我想反驳又怕被趁机灌药，只忿忿瞪着那碗东西。

“算了，都是打小宠出来的。”钟涵泽叹了口气，自己先含了一大口，随后扣着我的下巴就亲了上来。  
我纠结了会儿，还是松开了齿关。  
温柔至极的吻。  
“还苦吗？”钟涵泽轻声问道。  
我大着胆子凑上去舔了舔对方唇边沾着的药汁：“苦！要再亲几下才……唔……”  
我被按回床上，深刻感受了一下把对方撩起火的代价。

等到我呼吸喘匀了，钟涵泽才抬手拭去我唇边的水渍，拨了内线电话让家庭医生进来给我输液。  
一切都结束后，我犹豫着看向守在一旁的那人。刚刚气氛最好的时候似乎没把握住，现在表白会不会……  
可能是我盯着他的眼神太热烈，钟涵泽若有所感地将目光从我的手背上移开，抬头看了我一眼：“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”我又怂得重新缩了回去，只是没想到我沉默后，对方开了口。

“修明……我不知道这么说合适不合适……”钟涵泽轻声道，“虽然有些意外。但是，如果你确实有这方面的需求，还是继续找我吧。谭尧那人手段太狠，我怕你被伤着。等点滴打完，我去看看纪华安怎么样了，你好好休息。”  
我从一开始听到他叫我名字而产生的隐隐期待，再到后来的如坠冰窟，也不过十余秒的时间。  
有些意外……有需求……纪华安……  
我攥紧藏在被子下的另一只手，笑着点了点头：“好。”

15  
我隔天烧就退了，然而却总有些提不起精神，足足躺了一个多月才有些好转。  
谭尧期间给我打了无数个电话，我让他做完收尾工作前别来烦我，随后将这人拖了黑名单。贺谨倒是异样的安静，反而让我心底有些不好的预感，我不信这人搞不到我的私人号码，事出反常必有妖。  
所以当我接到贺谨发来的短信时，烦躁之余竟松了口气。

我本以为又是被绑着上一次，可等我来到他给的地址后，看着床上的假发和裙装，才明白这人的变态程度总能超乎我的想象。  
“听话就把视频还你。”贺谨抛下了足够诱人的饵。我内心挣扎了会儿，觉得长痛不如短痛，干脆地脱了外套。  
“……有什么好看的！”然而被这人一眨不眨地盯着，我按在自己皮带上的手怎么也下不去。  
贺谨笑了笑，伸手覆上我的五指，咔哒一声解开了金属纽。随后那手便顺着衬衣的下摆探了进来，又慢慢沿着脊背的凹陷一路抚了上去，过了好一会儿才从我身上挪开，轻声道：“哪里都好看。”

我有些毛骨悚然，利落把除内裤外的衣服一口气脱了个干净，正打算去够那些见了鬼的布料时，被贺谨一把按住了肩。  
他垂下眸，用指尖勾了勾我的内裤边缘，拽着一点点扯了下来：“抬脚，或者你打算这样挂在腿弯？”  
我咬住下唇，配合着脱下后顶着这人如有实质的目光走到床边，细看之下简直想夺门而出：“尾……尾巴？！”  
“所以让你脱。”贺谨淡淡地开口，“润滑在床头，你自己来还是我帮你？”  
我忍无可忍地抓起那截还带着软毛的东西就砸了过去：“你变态吗？”  
“对。”贺谨抬手稳稳接住，语气平静，“那变态现在要干一些符合身份的事了。我其实不太喜欢对你用暴力，所以配合一点。”

回忆起那天眼前发黑的尖锐剧痛，我缓缓松开了握紧的手，只能安慰自己权当被狗咬了好几口。  
我咬住下唇趴在床上，任对方沾满润滑液的手指刺入体内翻搅，感受着久违的酸涩胀痛，随后冰冷的硬物被推了进来。  
除了被撑开时的痛感，还夹杂着难耐的痒。  
上面布满的软毛打着旋地刮挠起内壁，偏生贺谨用的力道又轻又缓，让这场折磨愈发难熬起来。  
等到终于推到了底，我又被在脖子和头上扣了什么东西，一动就带出些清脆声响。  
“真可爱。”贺谨握着那尾巴轻轻抽送了起来。  
我被刺激的绷紧了背，不明所以地撑起身看向一侧的镜子——  
绒白猫耳，纯黑项圈，浅金铃铛。  
我有些懵，一时没反应过来。  
贺谨覆了上来，扣住我的下颌强迫我看着镜中交叠的人影。  
“你看着镜子的时候后面收缩得更厉害，这样会很有感觉？”他用一种评估般的语气冷静陈述道，“来，叫一声。”

“……我收回之前骂你变态的那句话，你能不能正常点？”我不自在地移开视线。  
我虽努力压制升腾的欲望，但实在被后头不断抽送着的软毛折腾得够呛，两腿发软地慢慢起了些反应，禁不住有些羞恼。  
“被假尾巴肏还能硬起来，谁不正常？”贺谨语带威胁地五指握上我抬头的欲望，逐渐收紧。熟悉的疼痛唤醒了我在这人手下被反复阻断高潮的记忆。  
我闭了闭眼，轻轻喵了声。  
“真乖。”他一手抚弄着我的分身，一手逐渐加快了抽送的速度，“再多叫几声，今天就允许你射。”我前后都被这人把控着，干脆自暴自弃地断断续续叫了好几声，中途混了些再也忍不住的呜咽。

贺谨停下了动作，垂着眼打量我：“这么急着让我干你？”我还没懂这人的逻辑，就被一把抽出后穴里的道具，然后被按着腰狠狠肏了进去。  
“不要……”我疼地直抽气，刚才虽然算是做了扩张，但这人的尺寸实在是有些骇人。然而我不想承认的是，我似乎从这种侵犯中获得了快感。  
被软毛撩拨许久的内壁早就一下下抑制不住地痉挛起来，此刻被贺谨狠狠填满摩擦，我死死攥紧床单，忍了又忍才没丢人地发出满足的呻吟。

“不要？”贺谨笑了笑，居然直接抽了出去，然后将那根尾巴重新埋了进去，又拉着我的手握上了那东西，“那继续玩。”  
“呜……变态……”我被对方带动着抽送假阳具侵犯自己，越顶入旋转，就越痒。那种痒意又促使我下一次更用力地推入，结果就是尾巴被送进去的越来越多，而肠壁也蠕动的越发厉害。  
我不知道贺谨什么时候松开了我的手，但我已经停不下来了。  
我当着贺谨的面一下下用道具亵玩着自己，甚至因得不到满足而一边抽送，一边咬着下唇扭头望向对方。  
“看我干什么……要我帮你？”贺谨握住我的手，将那根尾巴一口气全部推了进去，快速律动了起来。  
“呜呜呜——!”难耐的痒和酥麻顷刻间席卷了全部的感知，我同脱水的鱼般抽搐了起来，清脆的铃铛声响个不停。  
“不要玩我了……”我难堪地撑起身把那尾巴拔掉，垂下头示弱，“进来……”  
我感到对方滚烫的龟头一下下抵着穴口磨蹭，浅尝辄止地进入后又抽了出去，简直要抓狂。

“把裙子和假发都弄好，我就奖励你。”贺谨在我腿间抽送了几下，我被那温度烫的抖了抖，在心底暗骂这人怕不是异装癖，然后忍着别扭坐起身，套上他递来的蕾丝连衣裙，又戴上了黑色双马尾的假发，又羞又气：“可以了吧！快点上行不行！”  
贺谨上下打量了我一会儿，扣着我的下巴就堪称温柔地亲了上来。我茫然地看着对方镜框下微阖着的眼，这好像是他回国后我们第一次接吻……  
“阿谨？”我被亲得有些手足无措，他如果出于报复目的而折辱我，我自认技不如人倒是能忍，但他要是一下子温柔下来……  
“坐上来。”他摘了眼镜，轻声说道。我大概是被美色所惑，居然真的乖乖撩起碍事的裙摆，另一只手搭在对方肩上，主动缓缓坐下吞了进去。  
“呜……太大了……”我疼的皱了皱眉，却又觉出了几分畅快，于是试探着摆起了腰肢，觉得力道和频率都由自己决定的感觉不错，便干脆当这人是个按摩棒。  
这回终于轮到贺谨皱眉了。  
他轻轻啧了声，握住了我的腰：“玩的这么开心？”  
“呜——!”我被对方一下子彻底贯穿，随后的每一下都凶狠猛烈，“我错了……呜……”  
我被他这样发狠地干着，腰软得根本直不起来，他怎么顶我就只能怎么受着，黏膜被对方的肉刃大力戳弄翻搅，之前的痒意被摩擦后纾解了大半，升腾起熟悉的酥麻快感。  
我没过多久就颤抖着被干地射了出来，然后被对方带到落地窗旁继续。

“……呜……贺谨……”我被他按在窗旁，颤抖着使劲挣扎，想要换个地方。  
“你不是喜欢刺激吗？”他凑过来咬了下我的耳垂，含着用牙磨了磨，“我看你上次含着我的精液去勾搭别人时，明明兴奋地腿都软了。刚刚看着镜子的时候，也咬我咬得更紧。”  
“去你的勾搭……”我两腿被他顶地直打颤，只凭十指贴着玻璃来勉强维持站姿，掌心满是汗水后便止不住地往下滑，“才没有……兴奋……”  
贺谨握住我的腰狠狠肏了进来，后入的姿势让他轻易就能贯穿到最深处：“那为什么腿软？”  
我禁不住痉挛了一下，有些按捺不住想要骂人的心思：“你……能不能别明知故问……”  
“回答我。”贺谨咬住我的脖子，用力吮了一下。我对这人突然开始热衷的打标记行为颇为不满，却又知道此刻人为刀俎我为鱼肉，识相地低声道：“被……被你干的——啊！”

这话一出口简直像是开启了潘多拉魔盒，我从来不知道这人本就可怕至极的侵犯还可以更凶狠猛烈，连贴着落地窗随时可能被发现的羞耻感都无法唤回我被欲望撕得粉碎的理智。  
我被干地接连不断地呻吟，恍惚着高潮了一次又一次。  
“修明，你现在这样子真可爱。”这人忽然给我来了这么一句。我喘息了会儿才忍无可忍地挤出力气开口：“贺谨……你……他妈……给我闭嘴！”  
“骂人的样子也挺可爱。”我有些憋屈地发现自己可能无法和这人交流，干脆地闭上了嘴任他废话。  
“勾引着我的样子最可爱。”贺谨又一次加大了抽插的力道。我一下子反应过来这人要做些什么，想起上回被折腾了一路的惨痛经历，根本顾不上反驳这句话便开口求饶：“阿谨！不要……射进去……呜！”  
随着内壁被滚烫精液打的不住痉挛，我再一次浑身剧颤着被干上了高潮，羞恼至极：“你……你是不是有病……”  
“有。”贺谨将我翻转过来，静静看着我，然后亲了上来，“你是特效药。”  
我被撩得耳根有点烫，当初酒吧里看中这人也是因为对方正常的时候实在是太吸引人，用这种淡漠的禁欲脸说情话简直犯规。  
头脑发热的结果就是我莫名答应了陪对方去机场……在穿着女装，裙子里头还深深插着那根该死的尾巴的情况下。

我腿脚发软地一路送这人到了安检口。  
贺谨看着我，难得一见得犹豫了会儿，才轻声道：“顾修明，你能不能像以前那样……用装作喜欢我的样子……来和我道个别？”  
我本不欲照做，但对上那双眼睛时心头莫名有些发堵。  
贺谨见我沉默不语，神色慢慢冷淡下来，脚尖动了动似乎打算转身离开。  
“你倒是低头啊。”我皱了皱眉，不满地看着比我高了一个头的这人，“以前怎么做的你都忘了？”  
他原本紧抿的唇慢慢勾起一个弧度。  
我抱着对方，亲了上去。

“离别礼物。”贺谨笑了笑，将一个u盘递给我后进了安检通道。  
我不用想都知道这里面存了什么东西，正打算收好回去毁掉，手腕就被一把握住。

“……给我看看？”

16  
我现在根本使不上力气，攥着的手被轻易地一根根掰开，只能眼睁睁看着对方夺走了那枚u盘：“还给我！你这是侵犯我的隐私！”  
谭尧端详了会儿，鹰隼般的眸将我扫了个遍：“侵犯隐私算什么……反正我连你都侵犯了。”  
我被噎得无话可说，又觉得东西落到这人手里多半拿不回来，一时气闷得难以复加。然而被这人愈发森然的目光注视着，怒气渐渐消弭，转而觉得后背发凉。

“我记得你信誓旦旦地说过不认识贺谨？”谭尧挑了挑眉，“还有这衣服……需不需要我给你点时间圆一下谎？嗯？”  
他的语调堪称缓和，攥着我的手却用力到让我觉得疼痛难忍。  
我上次还能勉强遮掩，这回连证据都直接落谭尧手里了，怎么想都没法再把这事揭过去，头疼得不知如何是好。

谭尧见我陷入了沉默，冷笑了下，拽着我大步朝外走去。我刚刚一直站着还好，现在一走动，便觉得身后含着的软毛又作起祟来，又痒又麻。  
这滋味简直比上回的跳蛋还难熬。  
我腰都快直不起来，实在有些跟不上谭尧的步伐，便停下脚步：“你走慢点。”  
他拧起眉回头，面色仍旧阴沉。我被看得心底发毛，正打算强撑着走过去，就被对方伸手挟进了臂弯。  
大半体重都压在对方身上，双腿的负担便骤然轻了许多，我刚松了口气，就发现那根尾巴也因重心后移而被吞得更深了些。  
顶端的绒毛不偏不倚地抵在了不久前才被贺谨干到敏感至极的穴心上，随着我的呼吸一下下轻轻刮挠着内壁。

“谭尧……我去一下洗手间。”我忍不住了，再不把这该死的尾巴拔出去，我自己都不清楚会发生什么。  
谭尧低头看了我一眼，语气平静：“就你这样……男厕女厕？”  
“你！”我磨了磨牙，还没想好怎么回应就被摘了假发，又被披上这人还带着体温的外套。  
他皱着眉伸手为我整了下衣摆：“裙子太长有些遮不住。”  
“……呜。”他的手无意间蹭过我的后摆，我浑身一僵，没忍住低低喘了声。  
谭尧顿住了，面色阴沉地一路拖着我进了卫生间，打开最后一扇隔间的门便把我丢了进去，旋即落上门锁。  
我挣扎无果，被对方狠狠压到了墙上，只能贴着这人的侧脸咬牙切齿地低声道：“公共场所你发什么疯！”  
谭尧置若罔闻地撩高我的衣摆，目光一冷后便握住那根东西：“你能穿着女装戴着玩具对贺谨发情，我怎么就不能发疯？”

软毛被他快速抽送着摩擦黏膜，一阵阵钻心又难捱的痒让我登时软了腰。  
“你……才发情……”我不想靠在对方身上，只能难受地曲起手指，努力想要扣住光滑的白色墙面，声音已经开始发颤，“谭尧……不要再动了……”  
回应我的是后穴愈发强烈的痒意和酥麻，我两腿抖的厉害，渐渐维持不住站姿，跌坐在了地上。  
“我倒是没想到你这么喜欢这类小玩具……下次我会好好满足你的。”谭尧俯身看着我，眸色暗沉，声音没有半点起伏，“绝对比贺谨和你玩的刺激。”  
这人令人发指的掌控欲和强势无比的态度让我惊惧交加，却又有些破罐破摔地觉得大不了就是再被干一次，咬了咬牙便反击了回去：“贺谨比你会玩多了……”  
“哦？”谭尧似笑非笑地看了我一眼，“是吗……”

我知道对上谭尧这人，逞一时之快的下场一般都很惨。但我自从被他强行当着钟涵泽的面干到高潮后，总是克制不住心头的火气，忍不住就想要作死地挑衅一下……  
然后被收拾得更惨。

我背对着他被按到墙上，跪着的两腿被分得极开，直至对方的两枚膝盖都卡了进来。  
我怎么挣扎都无济于事，愤恨又羞耻地被这人扣住腰狠狠干了进来，酥麻难耐的后穴终于被填满的快感还未完全升腾起来，那股痒意便再一次卷土重来。  
我刚刚不太清醒，现在才终于发现哪里不对，这人居然没把尾巴抽出来！我伸手想把那玩意儿拽出去，结果却摸到了对方的性器，顿时惊地缩了回去。  
谭尧低低笑了声，扣住我的两手手腕，牢牢按在了墙上：“来，好好玩一次……”  
我整个人都被他彻底圈在怀里，哪里都使不上力，根本无法挣脱，下意识想要并拢双腿又发现已经被对方的膝盖彻底顶开。  
而且这姿势……进的太深了……  
他自下而上撞进来的时候，我如果想躲就只能努力直起腰减缓被进入的程度，然而并不能坚持多久，之后就会因为自身体重的关系重新陷下去，反而吞的更深。  
我被对方干了几下就已经头皮发麻了，后面难受得只想被狠狠贯穿，然而真被谭尧肏到了深处，那软毛也被连带着抵上穴心戳弄。

越痒就越想被侵犯，越被大力肏干就越渴求。  
我已经分不清到底是愉悦还是痛苦了，只能无力地往后靠进这人怀里。  
几次高潮下来，连神智都已经被谭尧磨的所剩无几，只记得还在公共场所，死死咬着唇尽可能地咽下呻吟，强烈的羞耻感让我抖的根本停不下来。  
“舒服吗？”谭尧咬着我的耳朵问道。  
我被他刚刚一记正中穴心的碾磨顶得暂时说不出话，颤抖着蜷起十指，却又被对方一次次强制地按着压平，只能垂下头低低嗯了声。

在无休止般的侵占后，过度的快感已经成为了一种无法承受的负担。  
不住抽搐的肠壁早已被肏干到近乎麻木，几乎是习惯性地锢紧对方的性器讨好吸吮，大腿内侧的肌肉更是不受控地一阵阵颤抖。  
又一次被滚烫的白浊灌进最深处，我察觉到对方似乎还未餍足，终于彻底崩溃地啜泣起来：“谭尧……不要再做了……放过我……”  
谭尧松开我的手，转而扣住我的下巴垂眸看着我：“现在能学乖了吗？”  
我颤抖着点了点头：“……学乖了。”  
谭尧笑了，用指腹抚着我湿润的眼角，轻声道：“那就听话。来，待会儿给钟涵泽发条短信，我们明天一起看看u盘里有什么东西……”  
“不行！”我惊恐地睁大了眼，“绝对不能给他看！”  
“不想看看他有什么反应吗……不想知道他到底在不在乎你吗？”谭尧一下下揉着我的头发，语气低沉。

“顾修明……我们来打个赌，好不好？”

17  
……  
和上次如出一辙的噩梦。  
钟涵泽赴约时，我正衣衫凌乱双手被缚地被谭尧拘在怀里用手指戳弄扩张着后穴，因羞恼而不住挣扎着。  
他在门口顿住了脚步，浅琥珀色的眸子静静看着我，过了好一会儿才收回目光，步履沉稳地走了进来，沉默着坐在我的身旁。  
谭尧笑了笑，抽出手指，又狠狠咬了口我的脖子才将我放开。  
我浑身僵硬地坐在他俩之间，随后被蒙上了眼罩。

一种感官被剥夺时，其余的便会更敏锐。  
我不想去听，但那细微又隐忍的喘息伴着衣料的细碎摩擦声还是不住地传入我的耳中。  
“你在颤抖。”是贺谨的声音。  
我想起来他之后做了什么，浑身因羞耻而烧的滚烫。  
漫长的煎熬后我忽然听到了近在咫尺的一声叹息，那人轻声道：“你的脚真的很好看，看到你踩在贺谨身上时……我都硬了。”  
我紧张得有些分不清是谁，垂下头想装作没听见，右脚却被握着小腿抬了起来，搁在对方的膝上。  
那应该是……  
“涵泽！”我想把脚抽回去，却被对方牢牢握住，脚趾被温热的指尖依次轻柔地抚过，痒的我禁不住蜷了起来。  
脚踝被握着朝下拽去，我被迫用脚心抵上了什么东西，待反应过来后烫的往旁边一缩，就被谭尧揽住了腰，牵着我缚在身后的手抚上了他的分身。  
“你们……”我张了张嘴却说不出什么话来，只能头皮发麻地一边听着视频里逐渐清晰起来的绵软泣音，一边忍耐着被抚摸被使用的羞耻。  
手心和脚心都被沾上了滚烫的温度，我无所适从地被按着动作，难堪地感到自己的肌肤逐渐被打湿。

这视频大概被处理过，许多令我不安至极的对话都未曾出现，我在极度困窘中稍稍松了口气。  
视频安静了几秒，贺谨的那句“喜欢我吗”让我下意识绷紧了身体，随后被抚摸到腰侧的手重重一按，揉得重新瘫软下来。  
许久的沉寂后，我听到了大概是从呻吟中剪出来的一声绵软又颤抖的“嗯”。  
这俩人的动作都顿住了。

“终于……放完了。”谭尧暗哑的声音贴着我的耳廓响起，然后他似乎是转向钟涵泽道：“一起？”  
钟涵泽冷淡至极地回应：“好。”

“……！”我不知被谁按住了肩，往后被压在了沙发上，随即被掰开了双腿。  
之前被谭尧亵玩许久的穴口已经变得松软湿热，轻易吞下了几根……以不同频率抽送着的手指。  
黏膜被这两人比赛般戳顶着撑开，羞耻感让我的内壁愈发敏感，一下下地绞紧在体内作乱的东西。  
“好胀……”我无助地摇着头抗拒，然后被扣紧了腰，紧致的甬道被迫撑开，一寸寸吞入滚烫又骇人的性器，“不要再——呜！”  
下巴被攥起，还未出口的话语被口腔里骤然的侵犯堵了回去。  
我被后面那人干得腰直发软，唇舌无力地顺着对方的抽插而堪称温顺地迎合。口腔被撑得酸涩不已，呜咽着被对方肆意进出欺凌，上颚被反复摩擦间居然也生出些酥麻的快意来。

等我浑身颤抖着即将到达第一次高潮时，口中的东西抽了出去，随即强硬地抵在了已经被撑到极致的入口处。

18  
我惊恐地想要躲开，却被体内已经插入的肉刃牢牢固定着难以动弹，只能不住求饶。  
戳弄着试探的滚烫硬物挪开了，我刚稍稍安心便发觉一根手指强行挤了进来。  
“不可能进得来的啊……别……”我痛得眼眶彻底湿润，崩溃地伏在对方肩上求饶，“住手……”  
我呜咽着颤抖，打开到极致的后穴又被强行加了两根手指。被肏得嫣红发烫的褶皱大概已经彻底被抻平，离达到能接纳对方的程度却还早得很。  
我本以为这么强势会是谭尧，却听得钟涵泽平静的语气：“进得来的。”  
这几个字如同魔咒封锁了我的举动。  
我不再求饶挣扎，只觉得心口疼的厉害。  
从他说出好那个字起，我其实就已经赌输了。只是一直不肯承认，非要撞个头破血流才颓然认命。

冰凉的润滑剂被推进体内，随骨节分明的修长手指按压而发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响。  
我咬住下唇，慢慢尝到了满口的铁锈味，随即被扣住下巴扭过头去。  
柔软湿热的触感。  
唇上的血渍被一点点舔了个干净，随后口中被递了什么东西，我颤抖着用尽全力咬了上去才发觉好像是对方的手腕，之后都疼到只能无力地含着，半点力气也使不上了。  
“这样下去不行。”

我恍惚间被谁揽住腰，而后闻到了一股类似酒精的气味。突如其来的眩晕让我不适地闭上了眼，浑身燥热起来，每一寸肌肤都渴望着被抚摸。  
灵魂仿佛被抽离了出来，周遭莫名静得只能听到我自己急促的喘息声和心跳声。  
等我从那种近乎迷幻的感觉中慢慢回过神，才发觉身后胀得发疼，不知何时已经吞下了两根滚烫无比的肉刃。

“……不要动。”我虚弱地轻声哀求，只觉得自己已经被劈成了两半，连呼吸都带着钻心的疼，“让我……适应一下好不好……”  
话音刚落，我便觉得浑身突然烧了起来。  
焦灼难言的情欲让我有一瞬间丧失了思考的能力，只知道追随本能地摆动起腰肢，逸出一声声痛苦又夹杂着异样满足的呻吟。  
撑到极致的肠壁使我产生下一秒可能就会被干得裂开的恐惧感，同时连柱身上突起的青筋跳动都能极为清晰地感知到。  
被放大的不仅是痛苦，还有欢愉。而被药催生出的后者逐渐盖过了痛感，我甚至感到身后违背常理地逐渐湿热了起来。

“适应好了吗？”  
耳垂被咬住，舌尖一下下舔弄起散着热意的肌肤。我不自觉地随着对方的频率颤抖起来，旋即被另一个人扣住下巴吻了上来。  
我此刻思绪有些混乱，分不清谁是谁，又怕叫错名字，除了尽数承受外别无选择。  
不知道是谁先开始的动作，我头皮一麻，便感到深深埋在体内的肉刃开始抽送了起来，一下下都力道十足，随后另一根也开始了凶狠至极的侵犯。  
这俩人一次干得比一次狠，似乎比着谁进的更深般不顾一切地捣弄着，什么技巧都没用，就是单纯而直接的肏干。  
我下意识觉得自己应该早就被这俩发疯般的人做到痛昏过去了。然而可悲至极的是，此刻在药物的操控下，不论他们怎么动作，我都能从中获得汹涌的快感。

每一寸都被彻底碾磨开。  
狭窄的甬道被强行过度撑开，连带着隐藏在深处的穴心也暴露出了更多的部分。  
那是一种难以言喻的恐怖快感。  
被摩擦到便会产生如电流般酥麻快感的地方此刻不仅仅是被顶弄着研磨，而是被发狠地一下下肏干。  
我被难以承受的快感击沉了理智，哆嗦着射了出来。

这只是一个开始。  
在我失控地高潮后，残忍而可怕的掠夺仍无休止般进行着，甚至愈演愈烈。  
括约肌被肿胀滚烫的龟头一次次挤开，无尽的酸麻感到后期已近乎麻木。  
乳尖被唇齿亵玩着吸吮，锁骨则被舔舐到满是水渍。  
每一寸肌肤都被这两人的气息沾满。  
比起正常的性爱，这漫长又折磨人的举措简直像是野兽争夺着圈住自己的领地。  
我终于受不住地带着哭腔求饶：“真的够了……别做了……”

“你在求谁？”  
低沉暗哑极了的嗓音让我根本分辨不出是谁问的话，出于对危险的直觉预警，我并不敢随意猜测，只能祈祷对方收手。  
“回答我。”  
我被折磨得快要发疯，本想求更信任依赖的钟涵泽停手，却不知怎的想起他进门时的那个眼神，莫名转了念头。啜泣着轻声道：“谭尧……呜……”  
唇瓣被猛地撞了上来，力道之大让我倒吸了一口冷气，毫无章法的吸吮与亲吻使我有些畏惧地想躲开，又被扣着下颌强迫着继续。  
一方放缓了攻势，另一方却发了狠地顶撞起来，我蜷起身体，呜咽着叫了声涵泽，又被谭尧干得眼角泛泪。  
我这才后知后觉地意识到自己陷入了一个恶性循环——向谁求饶，都会被另一方更狠地收拾回去。  
我悔恨莫及，觉得真不如在被谭尧抓到的那一刻就把那该死的u盘吞了。

我都疑心自己捱不过这一轮，就听得一个新的问题：“你喜欢贺谨？”  
我登时以最诚恳的语气回答：“不……不喜欢……”  
“那为什么回应他？”臀瓣被狠狠抽打了几下，我又痛又麻，呜咽着连连摇头否认，却还是被体内的凶器轮番鞭笞到哭着又射了次才被勉强放过。  
我直觉接下来的问题会更难招架，果不其然，耳畔传入的低沉问句让我臊得抖了抖：“这……”  
对方又执着地问了次：“谁让你更舒服？”  
“……不……不知道……都不舒服！”我禁不住羞恼起来，“别问这种……奇怪的问题！”  
臀瓣又一次被掰开，有手指一寸寸沿着股沟往下按着，最后抵在尾椎处用力揉了揉：“修明……你怎么这么口是心非？真的不舒服吗？”  
“本来就……一点都不舒服……”我硬着头皮道，旋即被猛烈的肏干撞得喘息再次急促起来，“不舒服……别！你们别碾了！我说别碾了……不……呜……”  
肠壁被大力摩擦到愈发滚烫，止不住得痉挛起来，我剧颤了一下，又被生生操射了。  
下身早就开始发疼，我觉得下次再被干到高潮时大约什么都射不出了，绝望地服软：“舒服……”

于是又回到了那个话题。  
我又被咬着耳朵问了一遍，有些暴躁起来，破罐破摔：“你们一起动我怎么知道谁让我更舒服！倒是拔出去啊！神经病……呜……”腰一下子被撞得软了下来，我的气焰瞬间弱了回去，低低呜咽着颤抖。  
有一方退了出去。  
我还没来得及庆幸，就发觉一个人能玩的花样居然更多。  
没了姿势的限制，我直接被这俩人轮着翻来覆去地折腾了个遍，韧带拉得发疼，还要违背意愿地不断回答一个个变态至极的问题。  
“喜欢我从背后干你吗？”  
“喜欢……呜！不要这么深……”  
“裹我裹得这么紧，是不是不想我抽出来？”  
“对……求你轻……轻点……”  
“为什么流了这么多水？”  
“……”对这种下了药还装傻充愣的行为我有点想爆粗口，忍了又忍才颤抖着答道，“因为……真的很舒服……呜！”  
“耳朵都红了……还一抖一抖的。这么喜欢这些对话？”  
我不自在地动了动，想用头发把耳朵遮一遮，烦躁道：“对对对！喜欢死了！”  
“怎么这么可爱……”我一惊，发觉另一个人贴了上来，手指轻轻按压着饱受欺凌的穴口，意图不言而喻，“所以，谁让你更舒服？你更喜欢谁？”  
答贺谨肯定是找死，答这两人中的一个我也不觉得是条活路，我咬了咬下唇，也为了尽早结束这场折磨，自暴自弃地再一次降低了自己的下限：“……你们谁先射出来……我，我就更喜欢谁……”  
“已经能从被内射中找到快感了？”这他妈是哪个混蛋问的话！我羞恼交加，随即就被在穴口徘徊已久的肉刃再一次干了进来。  
被肏干得熟透的内壁娴熟地一次次绞紧，我哆嗦着哭叫起来，然后终于如愿以偿地被这俩人近乎同时射了进来。  
能结束了吧……后穴被烫得剧烈抽搐起来，我浑身瘫软下来，神智还有些混乱就被又一次扣住了腰。饱含欲望的低沉声音在耳畔响起：“既然喜欢，那不如多多益善？”

我到最后被干到什么也射不出，在哭泣着射了几滴尿液出来后终于耗尽了力气，再也无法承受地昏了过去。  
在全然陌生的床上醒来时，我发现狼狈的痕迹都已经被清理干净，只是浑身都像散架了般疼痛无力，艰难地抬手摸了摸自己的额头，果然被折腾得有些发烫。  
卧室的门被推开，谭尧走了进来。  
我下意识往另一侧缩了缩，然后被圈着腰重新拖了回去，按了个冰袋在额头。  
“现在知道了吧？”他皱着眉坐在床侧，给我一下下揉着手上的勒痕，“如果喜欢，怎么对你做得出这种事？”  
我拽住他的手，把过长的袖子捋高了些，沉默地看着上面渗着血的牙印，试探着用指尖轻轻拭了拭才发现早已凝固了。  
谭尧抽出了手腕，静静看着我。  
我分明想笑，却觉得眼睛酸涩得慌。  
“那你呢？”我牵起嘴角，望向他深如潭水的眸子，“对我做出过那些事情的你，又是什么想法……”  
尘封已久的记忆再度苏醒。  
过往的岁月同走马灯般浮现。  
我笑了笑，缓慢地念出了本以为再也不会叫出口的那两个字——  
“学长？”

19  
谭尧拧起了眉，目光逐渐暗沉：“不论我怎么解释，你还是不能相信我。”  
“我确实蠢到过信你，一次又一次！还为你和涵泽吵过架！”我五指舒展着搭上额头按紧冰袋，努力凭冷意镇定下来，却还是有些抑制不住的愤怒与惧意，“可你是怎么——唔！”  
我被暴怒的对方掐住两颊，强行捏开齿关后狠狠吻了上来，余下的话被截断，只能发出含混不清的呜咽声。  
等到这个激烈至极的吻终了，谭尧才按了按太阳穴，呼出口气后沉声道：“我真的没有做那些事……至于那次意外，我道歉，但事后调查出的一切我也都摆到你的面前了。”  
我恨恨地打掉这人伸来的手，用手背擦拭了下刚刚被咬破的唇角。  
“顾修明，我确实想对你做很多事。”谭尧的视线凝在我的手背上，让我不自觉地顺着他的目光低头看向那一小点格外刺目的嫣红，“但我忍住了。直到你这次回来，我发现要是不这么做，你眼里还是永远都看不见我时……我才头回对你下了狠手。”

他俯身凑近，单手撑在我的颈侧，姿态强硬地握住我的手将那点血渍舔掉，才低头看我：“你看，每次我靠近你，你都特别抗拒。”  
我被他满是压迫感的姿势圈着，抵着床的后背僵得几乎绷成道弓，视线游移着不知投向哪里好，最后竟又转了圈落到对方手腕处的齿痕上：“你既然知道，那能不能离我远一点……”  
“想都别想。”谭尧的语气沉了下来。

我叹了口气，主动结束了这个话题：“不管怎样，你的要求可以提了。先说好，如果你是想各种姿势来一场，我可能得先缓很久……”  
谭尧静静看着我，目光冷得让我噤声。  
他闭了闭眼，似乎竭力按捺着内心的火气：“顾修明。”  
“嗯？”我疑惑地应了声。  
“我是想干你没错。”谭尧压低了声音一字一顿道，随后伸手钳住了我的下巴，“但我的要求不是这个。”  
我不明所以地抬眼望他：“那你想怎样？”  
“和我在一起试试。”谭尧目光沉沉，依旧让我看不出情绪，却隐约察觉到这人好像和以往不大一样。  
不再是掌控一切的强势，而是有点说不清道不明的……  
他的大拇指一下下摩挲着我的下颌，温热轻微的触感就像是猫爪子挠在心底，声音低沉沙哑：“这期间我不会再强迫你，好不好？”

我颇感意外，后来觉得这个附赠的条件不错便无所谓地点了点头：“行吧，毕竟愿赌服输。但我一点儿也不喜欢你，甚至还挺讨厌你的。你真的不考虑换个人玩？”  
谭尧皱眉：“不是玩。”  
我困极了懒得反驳，正打算阖眼睡觉，却冷不丁被掀开被子：“你干什么！”  
他挑了挑眉，利落地拉开我的右腿，手指轻轻揉着穴口：“肿的这么厉害，当然得上药。”  
“我自己来……嘶——”我浑身酸痛得做不出什么反抗，眼睁睁看着对方往根细长的东西上涂满了软膏，然后一点点推了进去，禁不住难受地颤了下，“别碰那里……你……呜……”  
谭尧啧了声，眼神逐渐暗了下来：“顾修明，你知不知道你每次到了床上，总是能让人想把你活活干死？”  
我咬紧下唇，狠狠瞪了过去。  
“平日那么倨傲任性，谁都不放在眼里。等到了这种时刻却特别敏感，还意外的容易害羞，求饶的时候也总是放不开……”谭尧旋了下那东西，将冰凉滑腻的药膏涂抹到每一处，然后整根没了进去，“就更想把你欺负到哭出来了。”  
“闭嘴！”我听的面红耳赤，又羞又恼。  
谭尧翻身上床把我紧紧搂进了怀里，力道大到让我连呼吸都有些困难：“乖，好好休息。”  
我不满地挣扎了几下，反而被对方圈得更紧了些，实在是困倦极了，又觉得脑袋一阵阵发昏，这人暖融融的体温在此刻有种莫名的吸引力，我居然真就着这样的姿势睡了过去。

……  
很久没再做过关于那件事的梦了。  
可能是往事重提的缘故，我再一次回到了那天。意识是全然清醒的，却无法左右这场真实到可怕的梦境的发展，也不能从梦中醒来。  
满耳都是沙沙作响的树叶声，和近在咫尺的粗重喘息。  
梦分明不该有触觉，我却清晰无比地觉得后背被粗粝的树干磨得生疼。  
我又惊又怒，拼命做着无济于事的挣扎。最终却只能又一次绝望地看着阴影覆了上来，难堪至极地被对方将双手按在头顶，一把扯开了衣领。

哪里都很疼。

“顾修明。”  
我茫然地看着眼前的人，眨了眨眼，一时有些分不清到底是梦境还是现实，委屈又恐惧地缩了缩，再一次试着软声求饶：“学长……”

【谭尧番外】——往事之树林篇  
我还没反应过来，手中的杯子就被强硬地拿走。对方仰头一口干了澄澈液体，面色不善地看向我面前的人，声音冷沉至极：“滚。”  
反复纠缠我的那人神色变了变，最终不甘地在谭尧的目光下离开了。  
我松了口气，又瞧见对方修长食指捏着的酒杯口那处意外重合的水渍，可能是之前喝的酒后劲上来了，脸莫名烫了起来：“谢谢学长。”  
“没事。”谭尧漫不经心地将杯子倒扣着摆回吧台，垂下眼看我，“我送你回去吧，这里不适合你。”  
不必两个字还没出口，这人就直接强势地拽着我的手腕朝外走去。  
我挣了下没挣开，又觉得刻意开口让对方放开有些奇怪，便干脆任这人握着了。

一路无言地并肩走回了学校，却不觉尴尬，毕竟手腕处愈发滚烫的温度让我思考不了太多问题。  
“三号公寓对吧？”谭尧低声问了句。  
不知为何我觉得他声音莫名有些不稳，扭头看了眼却一切如常：“对。”  
经过前面这片小树林再左拐就到了，我都可以看到自错落枝叶间透出的零落灯光，刚迈出步伐却被握着手腕向后拽了回去。

“学长？”我不明所以地看着对方，“还有什么事——唔！”  
我被一把拉进树林深处压到了树干上，后背撞得生疼，忍不住倒吸一口冷气，刚才的酒也随之醒了大半。  
谭尧没说话，只双手按着我的肩，静静看着我。我被他暗沉晦涩的目光盯得越发毛骨悚然，试探着往一侧挪了挪脚尖。  
落叶被踩碎的细碎声响像是触发了什么契机，他低下头，猛地亲了上来。  
我起初确实有些被吓到了，紧张得不知如何是好。后来被迫习惯了对方火热的气息后意外地发觉并不讨厌，便思忖了下，干脆地搂住这人，主动加深了这个并不温柔的吻。

待我喘匀了气，才略有些不好意思地移开目光：“我该回去了。”  
“我不会让你走的。”谭尧终于开口说了来到这里后的第一句话，蕴含在沙哑嗓音中的意味却让我有些不好的预感。  
他慢慢俯身，凑在我耳边低声道：“修明……哭给我看，好不好？”  
我头皮一麻就想推开这人，激烈挣扎间反被攥住双手压到头顶，心头的恐惧和不安在衣领被这人一把扯开后达到了顶点。  
我完全不清楚事情是怎么发展到这一步的，后背到现在还火辣辣地疼着，手腕也被握得生疼，觉得莫名委屈：“学长？”  
衬衫的扣子一颗颗崩落下来，我往冷硬的树干上缩了缩，努力蜷起身体挣扎，却怎么也躲不开对方逡巡在我身上的手掌。

一声声的示弱没有起半点效果。

我被对方沿着脖颈用力抚过每一寸裸露的肌肤，禁不住难受地抖了抖：“别这么碰我……你现在好奇怪……”  
“这才是我。”谭尧捻了捻我被冷风冻得微微发红的乳尖，又将我的裤子扯落到腿弯处，拍了下我的脸低声道，“把腿分开。”

心浸透了深秋的冷意。  
身体却被对方揉搓亵玩到滚烫。

没有润滑，我又极度不配合，最终没能进去。  
我却觉不出几分劫后余生的侥幸，半闭着眼，茫然地感受着这人一边用力吸吮我的脖子，一边在我腿间抽送时两侧肌肤被大力摩擦的痛感。  
我完全不想给出回应，只在被欺负狠了的时候才满心不甘愿地被逼出几声细微又压抑的呜咽。  
衣衫被扯得凌乱，裸露在外的肌肤一下下随着对方的撞击而重重蹭在粗糙的树皮上，疼得厉害，估计不止是破皮的程度。  
我到后来已经放弃了求饶，漠然地看着半明半暗的月光透过枝叶缝隙洒落到地上，对时间的流逝没了多少概念。  
滚烫的体液溅满腿间，却并没有结束这场噩梦，只是令对方接下来的抽送愈发顺畅。  
被谭尧亲上眼角的时候，我才意识到自己好像哭了。

我记不清自己最后是怎么度过的这一晚。  
不过无所谓了。  
唯一后悔的是……

不该回应那个吻。

20  
没有回应。  
对方只是看着我，然后覆了上来。  
我认命地闭上了眼，放弃抵抗，绝望地等着噩梦重演，然而预想中的折辱始终没有到来。  
我愣了下，忽然觉得额上一片冰凉，忍不住重又睁眼。  
“拿个新冰袋的功夫……”对方皱着眉将我汗湿的头发拨开，“就出了这么多汗。”  
我抿了抿唇，感觉自己从未自那片灰暗的树林中彻底抽身，又瞪了眼这位始作俑者。  
“梦见什么了？”谭尧重新揽住了我的腰，低声问道，“为什么一边叫着我一边发抖？”  
我本想说没什么来打发他，但看着那双似乎透着担忧的眼眸，心头莫名涌起的恶意催促着我想要剥掉这人的伪装。

我取下冰袋，侧过身蜷进对方的怀里，再慢慢将头埋入这人的肩窝，手则顺着赤裸的胸膛滑了下去。  
掌心贴着的身体明显紧绷了起来。  
我仰起头，冲着他笑了笑，五指抚上对方已然抬头的欲望：“学长，你好像硬了。要我再把腿分开吗？”  
谭尧眸色一暗，揽着我的手紧了紧。  
我忍着撕裂般的疼，抬腿缠上对方的腰，主动迎上去蹭了蹭，轻声邀请：“你可以随便怎么对我，射进来多少次都行……做吗？”

我被谭尧一把按回了仰躺的姿势，冷眼看着对方又一次压了上来。  
没有期待，自然也就不会失望。  
然而桎梏在下一秒松开了。  
我被重新裹上被子，无比错愕地看着对方翻身下床……头也不回地进了浴室。  
那身影甚至称得上有些狼狈。  
之后重新被圈进犹带着水汽的怀抱时，我犹豫了下，佯装已经熟睡，没有再挣扎。  
本以为按惯例，做完那个噩梦整夜都不可能睡得着，但我回忆起这人大步逃进浴室的样子就止不住想笑，莫名冲淡了几分恐惧，结果静下心后这一觉直接睡到了次日傍晚。

我醒来时头晕得厉害，又瞧见床侧有道人影，多年被照顾下来的习惯让我下意识地就喊了声涵泽。  
直到对上那双酝酿着风暴的眼眸时才记忆回笼，一下子想起昨晚发生了哪些事情。  
“谭尧……”我尴尬不已，再看到这人眼下淡淡青痕，就知道现在烧退了大约都归功于对方不眠不休的照料。  
眼见他脸色越发沉了下去，我立刻转移话题：“你有没有新的洗漱用具，我……”  
谭尧笑了笑：“先换药。”

这绝对是报复。  
我无法抑制地发出一声声轻喘。  
比起昨晚干净利落的上药，现在这人根本就是在刻意戏弄我。  
“你……”我被一阵阵蹭过敏感点而泛起的酥麻激得软了腰，眼底盈满水光，气恼得想揍人，“能不能好好上药……”  
谭尧置若罔闻地抽送着，我攥紧被单，难耐地弓起身，连忙识时务地道歉：“别动了……我真的知道错了……呜……学长……”  
对方这才看了我一眼，帮我将汗湿的睡衣换了套新的，扶着我去了卫生间。

被人看着洗漱的感觉虽然别扭，勉强可以忍受，但……  
我被圈在这人怀里动弹不得，只能扭头瞪了他一眼：“松开你的手，出去。”  
“我怕你摔了。”谭尧舔了舔我的脖子，握着我分身的手暧昧地动了几下，低声道，“看，你现在抖得根本站不住。”  
……  
真不知道是拜谁所赐。  
我羞恼地听着水声，决定今天都不再搭理这人。

我冷着脸被扶回床上，又被强行喂了些难喝至极的粥，随后踉踉跄跄奔到卫生间重新吐了个干净。谭尧面色难看地出门亲自买吃的去了。  
我终于自在了点，干脆靠着床头坐起身，看了看讯息。  
……来自钟涵泽的217个未接来电。  
这是给我打了一夜吗……  
我正打算回过去，贺谨的视频请求就弹了出来，拢了拢睡衣的领口，我按下了同意键。

“修明，上回的离别礼物喜欢吗？”这人神情略显疲倦，单手支着下巴看我，有一下没一下地转着手中的钢笔。  
我一想起这茬就觉得浑身疼得更厉害了些，恨得咬牙切齿：“没看！直接丢了！”  
贺谨不置可否地哦了声，我却好像从他稍稍舒展开的肢体动作中读出了这人的放松。  
我暗自腹诽果然这人不太正常，哪有用那种东西做礼物，被对方丢了还觉得开心的。

我觉着这人的背景有几分眼熟，再仔细看了看，醒悟过来这是当年住一块儿的那栋小公寓。  
现在想想还觉得有几分好笑，我装作家境一般的普通留学生，他也瞒了自己的身份。幸好医生的地位和收入够高，我每次出去玩也都借着打零工的名义，偷偷把钱从一张卡辗转打到另一张卡，才不至于把两人相处的日子过得相对而言太为凄惨。  
只是我看见这人身后圈红的挂历，才隐隐觉得自己好像忘了什么……  
我终于想起来为什么贺谨会突然回去了。

我咳了声：“那个……生日快乐。”  
为了挽回几分颜面，我又尴尬地补充了几句：“你如果提前说，我是会陪你再去那个地方过生日的……”  
贺谨先是怔了下，随后无奈地笑了笑：“修明，我不太敢让你陪我一起过生日了。代价实在是有点高昂。”  
他静静看着我，轻声道：“你所有的痕迹清理得太干净。我花了整整两年，才重新找到你。我可能承受不了再一次失去你的风险。”

我发觉自己大概真的是吃软不吃硬。  
上回这人气势汹汹来问罪，我只觉得对方玩不起，麻烦得很。但如今被这人轻描淡写地一句话带过，我竟生出几分久违的心虚。  
“既然如此……”我有些不知说什么才好，甚至有些语无伦次，“我……我再陪你过一天，反正生日已经过了，那就不算真正的过生日了对不对？”  
贺谨沉默了会儿，镜片底下的视线柔和了几分：“那好吧，再过段时间我回国，麻烦你到时候来机场接一下？”  
“好的。”我应了下来，然后偷偷把这人生日添加进了提醒列表。

“所有的粥我都打包了一份。”谭尧推门走了进来。  
贺谨缓缓眯起了眼，隔着屏幕我都能感到对方视线有多锐利，被刺地往后缩了缩。  
随后被凑过来的谭尧一把揽住了腰，这人还不大乐意地咬了口我的脖子，贴着我的耳朵低声道：“我做的真有那么难吃？”  
“顾修明。”贺谨的声音冷淡至极，“你不是说和这人没关系？”  
谭尧这才发现我开的视频通话，目光沉沉地扫了眼屏幕，又望向我：“我才想起来，你好像一直都还没和我解释……之前说不认识贺谨这事？”

21  
我试探着偷偷将手挪到右上角。  
“呵，不认识……顾修明，你敢挂视频试试？”贺谨食指一下下叩击着桌面，似笑非笑地看着我，“把你的手给我放回去。”  
被一眼看穿意图，再加上知晓这小动作表明看起来平静的这人实则已处于爆发边缘，我顿时不敢造次，悻悻收回了手。  
谭尧低头盯着我，面色阴沉无比。  
“如果我对你而言是没关系……”最后这三个字被他念得又轻又缓，却带了点狠戾的意味，“那你口中不认识的人又和你有什么纠葛？嗯？”

被这俩人同时盯着，我明明觉得其实自己不欠什么解释，却莫名压力巨大，后背发冷。  
我又犹豫了会儿，觉得伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，不如痛快点，于是言简意赅地介绍了下：“……前男友。”  
贺谨冷笑：“前缀加的可真快。那你身边这位呢？新欢？”  
我其实也还没确定这种试一试的关系到底算不算正经的交往，反复斟酌了会儿措辞。

沉默也是一种回应。  
只是好像在这两人看来，似乎都算不得什么满意的答复。  
谭尧眸光沉沉地看着我，紧抿着唇不发一言，只缓缓收紧了圈住我的手。  
我想到自己昨晚亲口应允了这人，挣扎再三，犹豫着想要开口，但在望进贺谨那双平静至极的眸子后，喉间又干涩得发不出声。

“……修明。”贺谨轻轻叹了口气，浑身凌厉的气势卸了大半，甚至带了些难得一见的失落和难过，“上回你留给我的礼物是那条短信。今年的礼物……是告知我你有了新男友吗？”  
我被这人的眼神看得心头莫名一软，禁不住轻声道：“阿谨……”  
谭尧冷哼了声，扣住我的下巴就直接亲了上来。我惊得只来得及把手机扣上，便猝不及防地被这人咬了口舌尖，又被一把按倒在床上。  
“叫得这么亲密？”谭尧两手撑在我颈侧，居高临下地皱着眉看我，眸光冷厉如刀，“我再不制止你们深情对望，下一秒是不是就打算把我否了然后旧情复燃？”  
我方才真有一瞬考虑过这么做，被戳破后只得有些尴尬地挪开视线，想要伸手去关视频却被对方沉着脸一把攥住了手腕。

“敢当着我的面爬墙……我承诺过，不会违背你的意愿上你。”谭尧眯起眼，扯下睡衣带子把我的手牢牢绑了起来，“所以你是不是以为我没别的法子收拾你了？”  
我头皮一麻，忽然听得贺谨低低笑了声，顿时感觉有股更甚的寒意顺着脊背窜上后脑。  
我看不见贺谨的表情，只听得这人语气平缓，声音更是堪称温和：“不进去就让他哭的方法可多了，毕竟修明哪里都很敏感，但还是被抚摸腰侧和脖子的时候最兴奋。我把他浑身的敏感点都亲了个遍的时候，他更是喜欢得浑身泛红，不住小声啜泣着求饶。”  
他顿了顿，笑着说：“修明，下次你来接我的时候，我们再找个不受干扰的地方好好聊……早些休息。”  
这人随即利落地挂了视频。  
我真没想到还有如此高段位的示威，怔了好几秒，直到被谭尧掐住下巴才回过神。

这人若有所思地看着我，眼神晦涩暗沉。  
“……你说，我不碰你的前面和后面，把你舔到哭着高潮才放过你，怎么样？”

22  
在对方格外阴鸷的目光下，我咽了咽口水摇摇头：“……不怎么样。”  
“是吗？我倒是觉得不错。”谭尧扯开我宽松的睡袍领口，低头亲了口裸露出的肩头，又缓缓舔舐着移向我的脖子，“真没想到，原来你和贺谨这么熟？”  
我被这人在喉结处突如其来的一口咬得禁不住瑟缩了下：“其实也没有特别熟……呜……”  
被叼着脖子，我不自觉地就昂起了头配合这人的动作。谭尧见状笑了笑，又用牙齿狠狠磨了几下才松开我，随后伸手抚上了我的腿间揉搓按压，却始终不碰已微微抬头的那处。  
不同以往已习惯了的直截了当的快感，现在这种细微又轻缓的刺激简直让人觉得百爪挠心。  
我被一下下舔着锁骨，感到这人炽热的吐息喷在肩窝，又痒又麻，难受地侧过头挣扎了几下：“滚……别……别舔了……”

“贺谨碰你的时候，你也是这么叫床的？”谭尧扬起下巴看了我一眼，转而一口含住了不知何时颤颤立起的乳尖，用力吮了下。  
“呜！”我抖了下，脑子里却回忆起了贺谨那人无比恶劣的举措，身体也被那天的画面勾得逐渐发烫，禁不住难堪地并起腿蹭了蹭，“你他妈才叫……嗯……”  
“不坦诚的小骗子。”谭尧加重了力道。

我被这人拘在床上，肆意摆弄着翻来覆去舔了个遍，持续又漫长的细碎快感逼得我眼中水汽迷蒙，下身已然彻底硬了。  
“谭尧……”我被他一个接一个的吻落在大腿根部，浑身颤得厉害，“你够了……”  
这人按住我想要并拢摩擦的腿，继续舔着两腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，却执着地避开颤巍巍抬头的分身。  
我被撩拨得已经顾不得颜面，主动将发软的两腿分得更开，小声哀求，话语中已经染了些哭腔：“摸摸我这里……好不好？”

谭尧置若罔闻地继续动作：“我说了不会碰你。”  
我浑身发热，难受得呜咽了声，颤抖着弓起腰，只想翻个身，好往被单上蹭几下早些射出来：“那……你走开……我不要你了！”  
“不要我，那你想要谁？”肩被按住动弹不得，低沉又压抑的声音盛满妒意，我被对方带着强烈侵略意图的眸盯着，只觉得下一秒可能就被彻底撕碎吞吃入腹。  
我恨恨瞪了回去，又无端生出几分委屈：“让你碰碰我，你都不肯……”  
谭尧定定看了我几秒，终于伸手握住了我的分身，他的吐息烫得我思绪愈发混沌起来：“是这样吗？”  
“对……”我只觉得那种难以言喻的渴望终于落到实处，浑身出了层薄汗，主动将自己的欲望往这人的手里又送了些，抬起水光湛然的眼望向对方，“你……动一动好不好？”  
“亲我一下。”谭尧不为所动地只是握着，连指腹的摩擦都吝于给予半分。我禁不住有些牙痒，用被捆在头顶的手勉力撑起身体，恨恨地仰起头撞了上去，比起吻更像是咬了一口，甚至隐约尝到了点铁锈味。  
我心虚地看了眼对方薄唇上渗出的几点血珠，连忙凑上去舔掉，佯装无事发生。  
谭尧看了我一眼，低头亲了下来。我做好了被咬出血的准备，却发觉这人的力道轻得同羽毛般，堪称温柔地掠过我的唇瓣。  
与之相对的是对方的五指又重又快地动作了起来，还反复低声问：“喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢！”我在渴望终于得到些满足后，神志才有几分清醒，再想起之前做了些什么，简直羞恼得不行。  
谭尧用大拇指抵着顶端用力磨了下，换来我喘息的骤然加重，他目光沉沉地看了眼我，语气透着些无奈：“好吧，不喜欢就不喜欢。”  
最终，我颤栗着在这人手里达到了高潮，随后别过头去，微不可闻地哼了声：“……最多就一点点喜欢。”

23  
谭尧搭在我手腕上的指尖顿住了。  
他一言不发地低下头盯着我，眸光深沉，完全看不出在想些什么。  
“你说什么？”这人好像才反应过来，不太确定地问了声。  
合着他刚刚走神了？我这下是真有些恼羞成怒了：“没听见算了，我想去洗澡，你快给我解开——唔！”  
滚烫的气息中断了我的思绪。  
对方俯身猛地亲了上来，执着无比地一下下用力舔吮着我紧抿的唇，显出几分不达目的誓不罢休的意味。  
我犹豫了会儿，不太情愿地松开了齿关。  
火热的舌立刻闯了进来。  
“嗯……”敏感的上颚被力道十足地舔了个遍，我才平复的呼吸又一次急促了起来，后脑麻了一片。  
舌尖被对方试探着缠上的那一瞬，我只觉脑中似乎炸开烟火，彻底没了思考的能力，完全被对方的节奏带着走。  
这人越吻越用力，我到后来被吮得疼了，往后缩了缩想躲开，却被不依不饶地追上，缠得更紧。  
“够……呜……”细微又含糊的求饶被亲吻时的啧啧水声彻底盖过，我耐心告罄，别无选择地曲起唯一能动弹的膝盖颤抖着顶了顶对方的腰，试图让这人适可而止。  
谭尧被我撞了几下后，松开扣着我后脑的手，哑着嗓子道：“你再蹭一下试试？”  
我被对方重新摁回身下亲到舌尖发疼，又被逼着反复说了好几遍之前那句话，这事才算完。

“……春天快到了。”我终于被解开了手腕，心情极差地揉了揉勒出的印子，没忍住又开了嘲讽模式，“你要进入繁殖期了？”  
谭尧既没反驳，也没动手收拾我，只垂着头坐在一侧。  
我疑惑地看向有些反常的对方，又觉得这场景有些熟悉，好像……我凑过去，大着胆子想拨开这人耳旁的头发，就被一把握住。  
“还不去洗澡？”谭尧终于抬眼看我，声音依旧低沉而含着压迫感。我识时务地抽回手，慢吞吞走了几步后不死心地扬声叫了下谭尧。他仍维持着刚才的姿势，侧过头面无表情地看我，只微微提起的眉透了分疑惑。  
我心中有个猜测，但又怕这人恼羞成怒，纠结了会儿还是好奇心占了上风：“你是不是……”

我还没说完，谭尧就眯起了眼，大跨步逼近，将我打横抱起后丢进浴缸开始放水。  
身上的睡袍顷刻间湿了大片，然后被沉着脸站在浴缸外的这人慢慢剥了下来。  
这回轮到我不自在了。  
这澡洗得无比煎熬，我哆嗦着深刻领教了一下这人的报复，最后被欺负到实在受不住了，弓起腰哭着喊了好几声学长才被重新拎回床上。  
……  
所以我应该是猜对了。

这人试图给我喂粥，在我连着呛了三回后终于放弃，黑着脸把碗和勺子一同递给了我。我松了口气，自己端着喝，又想起上回看到他反常模样的情形，没忍住笑了出来。  
谭尧皱了皱眉：“怎么？”  
我眨了眨眼：“忽然想起学生会终面的时候了。”这人周身的气压更低了，眸光沉沉地扫了我一眼。  
我登时安静下来，垂下头默默喝粥，然后颇感意外地被送了回去。  
“到了。”谭尧解开我俩的安全带，扭过头静静看着我。我一时摸不清这人的意思：“那……再见？”  
谭尧抿了抿唇，面色愈发不善。  
车内相对狭小的空间进一步放大了直面这人的压迫感，我被他乌沉深邃的眼眸盯着，近乎本能地绷直了背，右手藏在身后缓缓挪着搭上门把手，再试探着往下一拨。  
……车门锁没有打开。

肩膀被牢牢按住，一阵眩晕后便被猛地压到了车窗上。我脊背抵着冰冷的玻璃，察觉到腿间滚烫的硬物，禁不住有些惊惶地挣扎了一下：“你……”  
这人近两天还算克制的行为本让我稍稍有所改观，但现下这样子，立刻又让我重新联想起了那些糟糕至极的经历。  
他皱眉凑近我，神色极其不悦：“告别吻呢？”  
我略感茫然：“啊？”  
“为什么你在机场勾着贺谨的脖子给他告别吻……却不给我？”谭尧语气更冷了些，一下下用力揉着我的后颈，又相当不满地咬了口我的耳朵，“到底谁才是你现在的男朋友？嗯？”  
最后那个音是贴着耳廓缓缓吐出来的，我被对方的气息烫得抖了一下，羞恼地抬脚想踹上去，但见这人根本没有躲的意思，犹豫了下还是收了些力道，然后仰头暴躁地亲了上去。

分开时两人的呼吸都不太稳。  
我察觉到目前的姿势有些一触即发的意味，连忙推了推对方，然后又被按回去亲了一通。  
“晚安吻。”谭尧沉声道。  
我有些恼火地磨了磨牙：“还有别的吗？没有就开门。”  
对方思考了下，遗憾地打开了锁。我迫不及待地推开了车门，刚迈出条腿就又重新被捞了回去。  
我已经有些没脾气了：“这又是什么名号？”  
“明天的早安吻。”

……  
等这人终于餍足，我才拖着发软的身体回到了家中，简单洗漱后抱着枕头在床上翻来覆去，深感最近发生的事简直如同一团乱麻。  
我犹豫要不要给钟涵泽回个电话，又觉得时间点和谈话内容可能都非常尴尬，最终选择关机装死，打算无论什么事都等明天再说。  
今天被折腾得够呛，我蒙上被子就立刻睡了过去。半梦半醒间隐约听到了些什么声响，翻了个身不予理会，却怎么也找不回睡意。于是烦躁地闭着眼伸手去摸床头的灯，打算洗个澡再躺着。

温热的触感。

我悚然一惊，触电般想要收回手。  
却被死死握住，抽不出来。  
被用力攥着的地方疼得厉害，我呼吸一窒，再也无法催眠自己这是梦境，只得睁开眼望向床头模糊了轮廓的颀长黑影。一时之间设想了无数可能，后背已是冷汗淋淋。

“修明。”  
那人轻声道，语气温和无比。  
“为什么不接我电话？”

【钟涵泽番外】——克己复礼  
……不受控的感觉。  
当我抚摸着那些小猫小狗时，分明觉得它们无比可爱，却又忍不住想收紧五指……  
想看它们惊恐不安地挣扎，想听它们发出细细软软的呜咽……  
当然，最好能乖一点，可以被捏住脖子后仍安安静静伏在我掌心撒娇。  
如果挣扎得太厉害，敢对我露出爪牙……  
我也只能遗憾地让管家再买一只来了。

……  
我知道自己大概划分不到正常人的范畴。  
毕竟身体里流淌的每一滴血，无时无刻不炙烤着我。  
只能长期依赖药物控制和精神治疗，努力给自己画张儒雅温柔的皮。  
不然，我一定会克制不住……  
会对我捧在手心宠着的那人做些什么。

越喜欢就越忍不住想要伤害。  
我想欺凌他，控制他，摧毁他。  
掌控他的一切……

我勉强控制自己别太过分。  
却总忍不住想要做些什么……  
他现在看我的眼神透着亲昵，却没有别的意思。  
这可不行。  
我开始不断越界，做出些不该发生在同性朋友之间的暧昧举措，又装做若无其事的样子。  
他恣意了那么些年，包养着玩儿的小情人不少，认认真真谈恋爱的倒是一个都没有。  
能处理的都被我处理了，动不得的我也只能尽量每次都护在对方身边。  
于是试探之下，他的反应青涩得令我无比愉悦。

可是等我真的一点点暗中将他的那份朦胧的好感扭转成恋慕，我又怕了。  
引火自焚的感觉不过如此。  
我不能让他说出喜欢这句话，否则我努力维系的冷静会轰然崩塌。  
但我更不可能放他走。  
我想把他永远捆在身边。

就在我忍无可忍，打算去国外把他抓回来的时候，这人又气鼓鼓地回来了。  
一回来就如我预料的那样，对我身边的小玩意儿露出了爪子，却还敢装作若无其事地黏在我身边。

……还不知死活地招惹了别人。  
我根据追踪信号来到了会场，看到这人半赤裸着颤抖哭泣，被干到呜咽都细微至极时，差点就再也维持不住表面的冷静。  
是我的错。  
我该知道谭尧没死心而提高警惕的。  
我在彻底失控前离开了。  
彻夜未眠。

……  
忍不住下了药。  
看着他一次次哭泣着向我求欢索吻……  
我再也没法进行温柔体贴的角色扮演，把这人狠狠干到彻底失神才勉强收手。

死亡是永恒的占有和掌控。  
但我盯着那人白皙漂亮的脖子想了想，放下了这个想法。  
我还是喜欢他看着我的眼神，喜欢他对我无意识表露出的占有欲……更喜欢他哭着喊我涵泽哥哥的时候。  
他被欺负的眼尾泛红，浑身还打着颤的样子，真的是可怜极了。

可是还是很乖。

居然敢说随便我怎么对他……  
他根本就不清楚这话一出口，我用尽了全部的自制力才没有做出更多伤害他的事来。  
毕竟我也不清楚自己会如何伤害他。  
这也是我自己都害怕的地方。  
我对上他，就是全然失控的。

而我……  
真的快忍不住了。  
这段时日以来，愈发强烈的嫉妒与愤怒蚕食着我的理智。  
我加大了药量，却更频繁地失控，克制不住地一次次伤害他。  
然后看着他怔愣，含着期待的漂亮眼眸逐渐黯淡，分明难过不已还强撑着对我微笑。  
真的很喜欢。  
特别喜欢。

又在理智回笼后，陷入更深的痛苦和自责。  
我真的不想伤害他。  
但是……

……  
果然还是关起来才最安心吧。

我不想再自欺欺人地逃避。  
我会如他所愿地给予回应，但作为交换，我也不会再约束内心扭曲的渴望。

害怕我也好，讨厌我也好。  
……憎恶我也好。  
恨不得……杀了我也好……

我……  
都不会放手。

24  
发现这人是钟涵泽，我悬在半空的心终于落了回去。我对他半点戒心都没有，躺着缓缓呼出一口气，用另一只能动弹的手拭了拭额上的冷汗，埋怨了声：“别站在床头吓人。”  
黑暗中我看不清这人的表情，只听得对方似乎轻笑了声，握着我手腕的修长五指缓缓收紧，力道大得似乎要生生捏碎我的骨头。  
“嘶……”我吃痛地挣扎了下，“你干什么？”  
“你今天一天都没回我消息。”他叹了口气，对我的话语置若罔闻，“我真的很担心。”  
我见对方没有松手的意思，只得自己伸手试图掰开。  
另一只手也被用力攥住，随后被一同摁在床头，冰冷金属的质感贴上了肌肤，一声清脆的咔嚓后两手竟被铐在了一起。  
我动了动发现挣不开，终于后知后觉地发现今晚这人非常不对劲，有些紧张无措地看着欺身压上来的对方：“涵……涵泽？”  
淡淡的松木香温柔地裹住了我。  
他轻轻揉了下我的头发。

我还以为对方终于正常了些，正打算和这人沟通一下，就错愕地被扣着腰强行翻了个身，摆成了让我深感屈辱的跪趴姿势。  
腰部下陷后拉扯着尚未恢复的肌肉，我疼得不住挣扎起来：“钟涵泽你干什么！放开我！”  
“……今天都做了些什么？”他指尖轻轻划过我在这姿势下被迫高高翘起的臀部，然后慢慢戳进了那处。  
我难受地喘了声，瞬间绷紧了脊背。  
今晚被谭尧折腾到无比敏感的身体近乎欢愉地迎合着入侵者，使得对方的进入没有任何阻碍。  
对方显然也发现了我的配合，意味不明地笑了笑，旋即一下子推了三根手指进去，用力地翻搅起来。  
“不要这样……”我蜷缩起来，额上的冷汗再一次滚了下来，“好疼……”  
钟涵泽温柔地亲了亲我的面颊：“那就回答我。”  
身后被亵玩得隐有水声，酥麻交织着胀痛让我两腿抖得快要维持不住跪姿，我不禁生出些羞窘，还有隐隐的恼怒不满。

“……你凭什么管我的事！”我颤抖着往前爬想离开这人，“我和你又没关系……”  
被指奸到再一次痉挛起来的穴口抵上了滚烫的硬物，我被按着腰无法逃开，无比绝望地被这人的凶器徐徐贯穿到最深处。  
“我当然有资格管你。”钟涵泽轻声道，“修明……你乖一点好不好？别再惹我生气了。”  
他缓慢又有耐心地一下下摆着胯，细细碾磨着内壁，将后穴一点一点肏开。  
我被这温柔无比的顶弄激得浑身一阵阵轻颤，呜咽着软了四肢，下腹热流涌动，被对方干到不争气地硬了起来，深深觉得被强行侵犯着还沉沦其中的自己简直可悲。

“涵泽你别……呜！”我不住摇着头抗拒，感受着尺寸骇人的滚烫肉刃一次次破开身体后深入搅弄的恐怖快感，只觉得每一寸内壁都被碾得酥麻难耐，腰和腿抖得厉害。  
钟涵泽轻轻舔了下我的耳朵，语气温和：“再问你一次……今天一整天都和谁在一起？为什么不接我电话？”  
我被他舔得头皮一麻，随口扯了个谎：“我一个人在家……呜！涵……涵泽！不要顶那里……好酸……”  
后穴被对方突然发狠地干到不住痉挛起来。我被快感逼出的眼泪无法控制地不住落了下来，除了急促的喘息，什么旁的声音都发不出来。  
“修明。”他温声道，下身将我鞭笞得更用力了些，“我刚查完视频里那人和你的事情。现在真的不太高兴，只想听实话。如果你再糊弄我，我可能……”  
未竟的话语模糊在唇齿间。  
我被揪着头发扭过头回应这人，眼泪被一点点舔了个干净，又重新被按着腰干得眼底一片水光湛然。

“告诉我，你今天离开我视线的这段时间……做了些什么？”  
肿胀火热的龟头破开绞紧的后穴，一下下顶着深处那块软肉，打着圈碾磨戳弄。我已经被这人干得射过一次，现在怎么都硬不起来，快感越多就越难受，被对方性器反复蹭过的大腿内侧颤个不停，终于濒临崩溃地哭出声：“我什么都告诉你……别再顶了……太……呜……太麻了……”  
钟涵泽停下了抽插的动作，修长五指深深陷入我的发间，自头顶一下下轻轻抚着，语气平静：“你说。”  
我深感今天发生的一切都不太适合宣之于口，硬着头皮试图编个故事：“我……我睡到了晚上才醒。电话我看到了，但想明天回你……”  
身后这人沉默着松开了桎梏。我也摸不准对方到底信了没。  
一声轻笑。  
后颈被轻轻捏了下，一阵轻微的刺痛。随即有股暖流涌遍全身，我四肢瘫软无力地跌在床上，连舌尖都麻痹得动弹不得。

意识开始有些断断续续，我再回过神来发现自己不知何时已被带下楼坐在了副驾驶座上，怀里正抱着上回那个抱枕。我此刻连根手指都无法控制，只恍惚地看着对方牵过我的手，一遍遍描摹着上面的白色水渍。  
“修明。”他垂下眼面无表情地看着我，“你说的和我知道的……差的太远了。”  
我已经不太能思考，茫然地看着对方，只觉得每一个音分明都捕捉到了，连在一起却不懂什么意思。  
“表情还这么无辜吗？”他忽然弯了眉眼，轻轻弹了下我的鼻尖，“告诉你一个小秘密……我觉得只装定位不太够用了，所以前天在你手机里新安了窃听器。我一边查着你和贺谨在国外的事，一边听着你那边的动静。”  
“……你接受了谭尧？”  
声音失了温柔，归于冷漠平静。  
“不可以。”  
我被抬起下巴，对上双望不见底的琥珀眸子，同以往的澄澈清透判若两人，我却莫名觉得这好像才是对方真实的样子。  
钟涵泽神色如常地亲了下我的额头：“听话，乖乖睡一觉。”  
我意识混沌，慢慢滑入了无边的黑暗。

……  
刺鼻的消毒水味让我不得不接受自己身处医院的事实。  
浑身上下哪儿都疼，我试图坐起来，却发现自己此刻虚弱得连根手指都抬不起。我看着床边站着的那人出神发呆，觉得自己好像做了很长很长的一个梦，但一眨眼就什么都不记得了。  
“醒了？”那人蹲下来自然无比地握住了我的手，又按了床头的服务铃后轻声道，“开个车都能撞上路边护栏……你知道我赶过来的时候有多担心吗？”  
他低头看着我一字一顿：“我以后不会再放你一个人出门了。”  
那神色仍是温柔的，语气也含着十成的缱绻宠溺，却莫名让我心生畏惧。  
刚要出口的疑问被吻封缄，一时之间整个世界只剩下对方那双春水般温润柔和的眼眸，我不可自拔地沦陷其中，心跳得厉害。  
“怎么了？亲一下反应这么大？”他起初一怔，随后笑了下，将握着我手的姿势改为十指交缠，肌肤紧密相贴时细腻温热的触感让我有些不知所措。  
“……我好像忘了很多事。”我觉得眼前的人无比熟悉亲切，不住地想要靠近，却完全想不起来我们之间发生过什么。  
这人的神情立刻变了。  
他皱了皱眉，语气不再镇静自若：“怎么会这样？”

我听完医生和这人的谈话，明白自己好像是脑外伤导致了关于自身事件的逆行性记忆障碍，也就是越早发生的越容易想起来，而最近的记忆则受损程度较重，而这糟心的情况可能持续几天到好几个月不等。  
医生走后这人叹了口气，垂下眼略有几分难过地看着我：“小没良心的……连我都能忘。”  
我十分心虚地挪开视线，小声道：“能不能给个提示？”  
他无奈地笑笑，俯身凑近我耳边：“你自从长大后，每次受不住快哭出来……才肯叫我涵泽哥哥来求饶。”  
我反应过来其中的含义后愣了下，面颊烧得滚烫：“你……你……我……”

“你没想错。”这人曲起修长好看的四指，十指相扣地牵着我的手一同按在他心口的位置，随后抬头露出一个坦然又温暖的笑容，眼眸熠熠生辉，“我们确实是恋人，而我一直……都特别特别喜欢你。”

25  
我怔怔地看着对方，交缠的十指传来阵阵暖到心底的温度，方才因记忆空白而生出的不安也被这个笑容安抚了大半。  
我现在完全相信对方说的我们是恋人这事了。因为哪怕失去了记忆，我好像还是不可自拔地再一次喜欢上了这人。  
他将我的手轻轻搁回原处，又仔细掖了下被角：“你再睡会儿。”  
我本就疲惫极了，刚刚几次三番的情绪波动更是消耗了我所剩无几的精力，但我看着这人的背影就心慌无比，总觉得自己好像不止一次看过这人离我而去的样子。  
“……涵泽哥哥。”我忍不住在对方走到门口时叫出了声，待对方真回头看我，却又不知说什么好了。  
他步伐一顿，略有讶异地抬了抬眉，快步走了回来。  
“怎么了？”他敏锐地捕捉到了我的情绪，耐心地一下下顺着我轻颤的背，低声安抚道，“我只是去再和医生确认下你现在的情况。我保证你再睁开眼的时候……就已经回来了。”  
我犹豫着闭上了眼，可到底心绪难平，还是睡不着。于是又默数了三十秒后没抱希望地睁开，却意外地对上那人温柔剔透的眼眸。  
“你看，我不会骗你。”他笑了笑，干燥温暖的掌心力道轻柔地覆上了我的眼，“相信我，好吗？”

………  
再次醒来时那种浓重的疲惫感终于略微消退了些。我睁开眼第一时间就看到了正闭目休息的那人，顿时心安了许多，之后才发觉自己左手的四指正被轻轻握着。  
我下意识蜷了蜷搭在对方手心的指尖，惊喜地发现对身体的控制权回来了些，便没忍住反复勾了几下。  
对方立刻意识到我醒了，睁开眼无奈地轻轻按住我正作乱的手指：“小混蛋……我帮你暖手，你还挠我？”  
我理亏地支吾了会儿，视线乱飘，只是一将注意力从这人身上挪开，便感到医院里弥漫的消毒水味又一次充斥了鼻腔。  
“可以不住院吗？”我难受地抽了抽鼻子，怯怯地问了句，又觉得有些突然而连忙想补上理由，“我……嗯？”  
我止住话语，顺从地配合着让这人将口罩的细线套到耳朵上。  
“不可以，还得再待段时间做检查。”他温声道，仔细地沿着口罩的边缘又按了圈，确保完全贴合后才收手，“知道你打小就不喜欢这味，刚刚出门现买了个，怕弄醒你就没戴。现在还难受吗？”  
我被这人这么近距离地凝视着，哪里还顾得上什么气味，愣愣地点了点头，看到这人眼底的笑意才反应过来，又赶紧微微摇了下头：“不，不难受了……”  
他低头凑得更近了些，亲昵无比地隔着口罩蹭了下我的鼻尖：“真乖。再忍几天，就跟我回家好不好？”  
我被这小动作撩得心跳比之前接吻时更快，禁不住有些羞恼地别过头去，想让这人在我恢复记忆前不要总动手动脚的，话真到了嘴边却莫名转了个弯：“好……”

不知是不是头部受伤的缘故，我每日清醒的时间都很短，总是莫名其妙就昏睡了大半天，幸好每次醒来时这人都信守承诺地守在一旁。  
等到情况好了些，这人拿来几叠纸质资料帮我恢复记忆，我坐起身仔细翻阅着，只觉得在读另一个人的生平，陌生得很。  
“钟……涵……泽？”我读到后半部分，一眼就看到了对方的照片，一字一顿地念着这名字，语调抑制不住地扬了起来，又反复将这名字在舌尖过了好几遍，直到被对方掐了把脸才停下。  
“没大没小。”他放下水果刀，没好气地勾起口罩，将切成块的水果喂进我嘴里，“叫哥哥。”  
我被塞了满嘴说不出话，只能气鼓鼓地哼了声。  
待翻完了全部内容，我还是什么都没想起来，闷闷地回忆了下内容，才疑惑地问道：“为什么觉得我好像自上学以来一直都没什么朋友……人际关系基本空白？”  
“有是有的，只是不是什么重要的东西，就没整理出来。”他语气轻柔，眉眼温润地望了过来，“……为什么突然关注这个？你是觉得在我身边很无聊？很想离开我的视线去做些别的事？”  
我无比茫然地眨了眨眼，虽然什么都不记得，但心头还是生出些不妙的预感，立刻出于本能挪过去抱住了对方：“我不问了，你不要生气……”  
他静静垂着眼看我，伸手轻轻揉了把我的头发，又低声笑了下：“我没生气。”  
“……明明就有。”我小声嘀咕了句后软声祈求，“我能不能出院？在医院呆着这一个多礼拜我只觉得头越来越疼了……”  
“检查还没做完。”他罕见地犹豫了会儿，见我执着地盯着他，蹙了下眉后无奈地摇摇头，“好吧，既然你坚持，那我可就去办手续，然后把你带回去看管起来了……嗯？”  
我隐隐觉得看管这词好像用的不太对劲，但在即将出院的欣喜之下忽视了这一点，高兴地点了点头。  
随即手上就被扣了条精致小巧的银白链子。  
我有些懵，不知所措地摸了摸入手冰凉的那东西，又看着对方神色自若地将另一端系到了自己手上。

“这样我就不会把你弄丢了。”

26  
“怎么这个表情？”他温声问道，“不好看吗？”  
……这好像不是好看不好看的问题。  
我也说不上来到底哪里不太对劲，指尖下意识地一下下抚着锁孔的位置，浑身都有些不太自在，但看这人平静的样子又觉得大概是自己反应过度了。  
可能这单纯就是个情侣间的小饰品？  
“好看……”我勉强说服自己，又觉得这人给我带上链子时的话语似乎有些深意，“我……以前做过些什么吗？”  
“特别能招人，前科累累。”对方伸出指腹揉着我的下颌，语气轻缓温柔，“总觉得要是不关起来，可能下一秒就不知道被拐到哪张床上了……这怎么让我放心得下？”  
我眼皮一跳，顿时联想到对方曾说的不重要的朋友，脑补了自己以前同花花公子般招蜂引蝶的浪荡行径，心虚地垂下头任这人收紧了链子。

我还是觉得被系着这东西有些莫名的羞耻，幸好口罩遮掩了大半面容。等上了车，我才终于摘下口罩长舒了一口气。  
“文叔，麻烦你了。”钟涵泽将我捞进怀里，轻声对驾驶座上那人打了声招呼。我觉得这名字有几分耳熟，好奇地挣扎着探出头想看看这人的脸，却被按了回去。  
“别闹。”他叹了口气，一下下抚着我的后背，“天天看着你却不能做些什么……我忍得很辛苦了，你要再动，我可就直接在这里把你办了？”  
“……！”我闻言立刻僵住了，头皮发麻地察觉到确实有什么在顶着我，还顺着颠簸一下下隔着衣料轻蹭着我的股间。  
“那我，我换个位置？”我紧张地直起腰想往另一侧挪过去，却发现手腕被链子锁着根本离不开这人，“车里还有别人……你！你手摸哪里……”  
下身被力道十足地揉了把，我说不上来是痛是爽，软了腰颤抖着跌回这人怀里。  
“我确实一点都不想再让别人听到你的声音了……”他垂眸看着我，轻轻勾了勾唇角，“那我们回去再继续。”

我一路都不敢再动，也不敢发出半点声响，浑身僵硬着被这人越来越紧地搂着，随后被解开那根链子，打横抱着上了楼，又被对方拽进浴室利落地洗了个澡后带回床上。  
我只觉得哪里都不太自在，试着商量了下：“我不要做……”  
“修明。”他俯身啄了口我的脖子后垂下眼看我，琥珀色的眸里盈满温柔的爱意，“我真的好想你……就一次好不好？”  
我发觉自己好像没法拒绝这人，耳根发烫地扭过头，默许了探入衣物的手。  
对方温热的手指一寸寸沿着脊背往下抚摸着，肌肤相贴处传来极其细微的酥麻感，仿佛是一种安抚，让我逐渐放松了下来。  
“对，就这样……不要紧张。车上可能吓到你了……”他轻笑了声，鼻尖亲昵无比地蹭了下我的，“我现在会慢慢来的。”

细碎绵密的吻落满每一处，连大腿内侧都沾满了对方的气息。  
我浑身都快化在了这股温柔里，双手不知怎么摆才好，最终无措地环住那人的脖子，换来了奖励般的落在唇上的吻。  
臀部被手掌裹着大力揉搓的滋味对我而言分明无比陌生，身体却迅速做出了反应，难以言喻的部位甚至还条件反射般紧缩了一下，像是在期待什么。  
我深感羞耻地闭上了眼。  
被亵玩到发热的臀肉被掰开，有根骨节分明的手指打着旋推了进去，黏膜被戳弄的感受让我不安地蜷缩起来，发出了声细弱的呜咽。  
“很久没见到你这么害羞的样子了。”这人曲起手指动了动，调笑道，“看来帮你做扩张是对的，失忆后居然紧张成这样……”  
我听着觉得有些不对劲：“我……以前很主动？”  
“对啊。”钟涵泽又缓缓加了根手指，反复进出着逐渐被打开的穴口，眼里满是笑意，“还叫得特别勾人……”  
我怔了怔，下一秒就被对方突然加重的力道逼出了声颤抖的呻吟，顿时有些羞恼地重新咬紧牙关。  
“不要忍着好不好？我喜欢听你的声音。”这人咬上我的锁骨，舌尖在凹陷处反复舔舐，带来一阵阵轻微的痒意，“也真的特别喜欢你以前对我坦诚的样子……”  
听到这人语气中流露出的怀念，我咬着牙努力试了几下，但总是刚发出半个微弱的音节就被羞耻感彻底击溃，略感挫败地垂下头：“涵泽哥哥……对不起……我……我……现在好像叫不出来……”  
我被突然抬起下巴，顿时无措又紧张地看向那人，生怕被对方嫌弃。  
“没关系。”他弯了弯眉眼，“接下来我会一点一点重新教你……这样可以吗？”  
我点了点头。

我被压得更紧，默默忍受着这人修长有力的手指做着扩张时产生的酸涩与不适，中途不知被蹭过了哪里，四肢百骸都涌起一股强烈的酥麻，禁不住瑟缩了一下。  
“为什么发抖……不喜欢吗？”对方湿热柔软的唇舌滑到了乳尖附近，留恋无比地绕着那处打转。  
我忍着羞耻低声道：“喜欢……呜！”  
胸前的一点被含了进去，锐利的牙齿深深陷入，力道大得像是要将那处咬下来。  
“别……呜……痛……”与此同时体内的手指用力地搅了几下后抽了出去，我察觉到穴口抵着的硬物，忍不住挣扎了起来，“你……你说好慢慢来的……”  
昂扬的欲望渗出的清液随着反复磨蹭的动作沾满了我的股间，那器物的灼人热度、骇人形状再到对方抬眼看我时的眼神，都让我深感不安。

钟涵泽松开牙齿，舔了几下被咬得红肿的乳尖，深吸了口气后满是歉意地轻声道：“对不起……有些克制不住。”  
身上一轻，这人松开了对我的压制。  
我茫然地看着对方，犹豫着将手撑在身后坐了起来。  
“突然想起来润滑剂用完了……”他歉意地亲了口我的额头，“帮我舔舔好吗？”  
我被按着后颈靠近对方腿间骇人的性器，只仔细看了一眼就想落荒而逃，摇着头直往后缩：“不……”  
“舔一舔就好。”他轻声道，“不然你会很痛的。”  
我犹豫了好一会儿，才克服心理的不适，低下头握住那狰狞的肉刃，被烫得差点就立刻松了手，紧紧贴着掌心跳动着的青筋更是让我有些不知所措。  
“乖，继续。”  
我被揉了把头发才回过神，迟疑地顺着对方的力道低下头，试探着伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔了舔柱身。好在刚沐浴完没有什么气味，我顿了顿，慢慢绕着底部打转，一点点往上舔弄。  
发间的五指缓缓收紧，我不知这是勉强满意还是觉得我实在技术太差，抬眼无措地看着对方。  
视线对上的那一瞬，我感到舌尖贴着的硬物跳动了一下。

“含进去……”声音暗哑了起来。  
穴口再一次被手指撑开，我呜咽着抖了一下，委屈又艰难地将对方肿胀的前段吞进了口中。  
身后被几指反复激烈地进出着，根本就和之前说好的慢慢来不一样，我被按着后脑直不起身，只能两手撑在身侧，舌尖用力抵着对方的分身，想把言而无信的这人推出去。  
口腔被撑到极致，酸涩无比，吞咽不及的津液不住顺着对方的分身滑落，将整根东西染得晶亮。我羞恼地想吐出那玩意儿，却被进得更深。  
“呜……”喉头被对方用力肏了进去，我难受极了，身体自发地抗拒起来，却发现近似干呕的本能反应只是将对方裹得更紧。  
口腔和后穴都被高频率地强行抽插着，每一寸黏膜都被摩擦到滚烫无比，我呜咽着忍了许久都不见这人结束，只觉得自己快要窒息，眼里的氤氲水汽再也无法负荷地落了下来。  
这人用指腹轻轻拭了下我的眼角。  
我终于被松开了后颈，没来得及喘口气就感到对方的硬物跳动了下，好像有什么液体溅了开来……我连忙抬头想吐出口中的东西，但刚刚被迫长时间伏在对方胯间，此刻脖子酸痛不已，动作起来不太灵便。  
我只能艰难地往后躲了躲，下意识闭上了眼，等反应过来只觉得口中和脸颊上都烫得很，满是腥膻气。  
脸上传来细腻的触感，那些东西一点点被刮尽。我有些恍惚，过了会儿才缓过来睁开眼，发觉口腔正被对方沾满白浊的手指翻搅着，舌根被用力一按，吞咽的动作不受控地做出。  
“呜……”我意识到自己已经把大半部分咽了下去，颤抖着被迫含着对方不肯抽离的手，满心委屈地将上面的东西慢慢舔了个干净，“你……太过分了……”

我被对方圈进怀里，安抚了好一会儿才止住羞愤交加下的颤栗。  
“是我的错……没忍住。”他轻声道，反复亲着我的脖子道歉，“我今天有些控制不住……修明你能不能自己来？力道和频率都由你决定，我不会再强迫你做些什么了。”  
我听着有些心动，虽然这姿势有些羞耻，但从刚刚的经历来看，如果由对方来我可能有些受不住。于是咬了口这人的肩膀，闷闷道：“你保证都由我做主？”  
“……除非你求我。”他浅色的眸子温柔无比地注视着我，将我汗湿的碎发拨到一旁，轻声道，“坐上来，好不好？”

27  
我头皮发麻地看着对方腿间高高立着的水光淋漓的硬物，一想到都是自己舔的就越发紧张了起来，深吸了口气后双手按住对方的肩，慢慢跨坐了上去。  
“……不要看着我。”我被对方专注的目光盯得极不自在，动作愈发僵硬，“你……你能不能把眼闭上……”  
“好。”他轻笑了声，配合地闭上了眼。  
我略感难堪地主动蹭了蹭那根东西，又试探着往下沉了沉腰。紧缩起来的褶皱被滑腻的性器一次次戳弄，只颤抖着咬得更紧。我又试了几下都不得章法，只得有几分羞恼地伸手握住那滚烫的性器，咬着下唇对准那处缓缓送了进去。

我皱起了眉，穴口被火热的龟头牢牢卡着，不上不下的难受极了，只能不断努力放松，艰难地继续试图吞下这根东西。  
滚烫的性器一点点戳进了体内，强硬地挤开了周遭缠绕过来的嫩肉。  
“……好疼。”我腰沉到一半，再也下不去，身体被强行打开侵入的痛苦太甚，又怎么都找不到对方为我扩张时的那种酥麻快意。我痛的有些恍惚，伏在对方肩上难受地喘息了会儿才低声哀求：“涵泽哥哥……帮我一下……”  
对方扣住了我的腰，调整了一下姿势，随后缓缓肏了进去，可能是对方的力道掌控得比我更好，我除了隐隐的胀痛，再也没有刚才那种被生生撕裂的感觉，甚至在被顶弄过某处时忍不住从喉间逸出了呻吟。  
他在整根没入后才睁开眼，笑着松开了手：“自己来？”  
我先缓了缓，才谨慎地小幅度提了下腰，然后又极为缓慢地将抽出的小半截又重新吞了下去，腰眼微微发麻。

“……嗯。”我浑身都打着颤，艰难地摆着腰起伏着，肌肤泛着情动的红色，含着对方性器的后穴也慢慢被肏得湿热泥泞，顺从地接受着侵略者的鞭笞。  
快感逐渐积累，却总是缺了那么一点才能让我达到高潮。  
我觉得哪里不太对劲，明明知道了敏感点大概的位置，但每回都莫名在快到时就滑开，总得动作好一会儿才能蹭过那处的边缘。  
“呜……”我费劲地提起酸痛不已的腰，皱着眉坐了下去。终于再一次被碾过那处时，大脑有几秒的空白。酥麻的快感同电流般顺着被对方性器狠狠贯穿摩擦的那处激荡着蔓延开来，我不自觉地蜷紧脚趾颤了下，食髓知味地又动了几下。  
软肉被肿胀的龟头抵着磨了又磨，酸涩无比的滋味夹杂着仿佛灵魂都要被洞穿的强烈快感，我头皮麻地止不住发抖，随即脱力地彻底伏在对方肩上，等缓过来后又怎么也找不到那种感觉了。  
断断续续又难以掌控的快感太过磨人，我攒不出力气继续，分不清现在到底是快感还是难受居多。  
“……涵泽哥哥。”我颤抖着抬头看他，茫然不知所措地发出求助，“帮帮我……我好像找不准地方……呜……我，我这样射不出来……”  
我眼底全是水汽，此时看不清对方的表情，只听得那人笑了声，语气轻缓温柔：“你真要我帮你？”  
我只想赶紧达到高潮，顾不得对方说了什么，只呜咽着点了点头。

我有一瞬完全发不出声。  
刚才我还希望多弄弄那处，好早些射出来……可如今被对方牢牢按着腰，一下下凶狠地只朝着那处内壁碾压戳弄时，我再也不敢这么想了。潮水般汹涌的快感击溃了我所有残留的理智。我泣不成声，后穴痉挛着绞紧对方的性器，想阻止这人有些过分了的侵犯，却被更加激烈地大力顶弄起来。  
臀瓣被掰到最开，对方滚烫的硬物闯入了难以想象的深处，像是要把我干死在这里一样凶狠无比地动作着。  
我哆嗦着软声求饶，反被插入得更狠。  
“干到你最深的地方没有？”他咬了口我的脖子，声音暗哑。  
“呜……到了到了！”我濒临崩溃地勉力撑着对方火热的胸膛直起身，扭着腰想要逃避太过凶狠的撞击，腰腹抖得根本停不下来，“别……再进来就要……呜！被顶穿了……你……你不要再撞了……”  
“不会顶穿的。”他揉了下我已经被干到红肿的穴口，“撒谎要惩罚。”  
臀部被狠狠打了几下，起初是火辣辣的痛，随后红肿起来的地方竟又泛起阵难以形容的痒意。被打得晃动起来的臀肉刺激着被肏得不住收缩的穴口，使得被进入的感觉更为鲜明。  
我禁不住抖了一下，眼里的水光欲坠不坠：“呜！不要再打了……你轻点……”对方应了声，但挺胯的力道还是越来越大。  
被顶到深处一下下反复厮磨碾磨穴心的同时，发红的臀肉又被这人狠狠掐了把，我脊背一麻，大腿内侧肌肉开始打颤，承受不住地哆嗦着啜泣起来：“你……你能不能别这样……”  
我被扣住下巴同对方接吻，又被狠干了几记后终于失控地射了出来。

“眼睛都红了？对失忆的你来说是不是有点过了……但是以前玩得比较激烈，不这样你射不出第一次的。”这人停下动作，温柔地抽出了油光水亮的性器，亲了亲我湿润的眼角，又揉了下我的腰，“还坐得起来吗？我们躺着继续好不好？”  
我虽全然信任这人，但还是不太能立刻接受这个解释，在对方触碰到我时仍下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
他似乎有些失落地垂下眼，没说什么就下了床。我怔了怔，行动快于意识地伸手牵住对方的手：“你……去哪里？”  
“你都抖成那样了。”他叹了口气，目光柔和极了，“我还是去冲个冷水澡吧。”  
我咬着下唇慢慢松开了手，在对方重新迈开步前勾住这人的脖子就亲了上去。  
“继续。”一吻结束后我低下头，声音因极度的羞耻而颤了颤，“不能全怪你，可能是我……是我现在放不开……说好一次的，你，你做完吧。”  
“你是在向我求欢吗？”下巴被轻轻抬起，我看见那双浅琥珀色的眸子弯了起来，盛着漫天星光般熠熠生辉。  
“才……才没有！”我忿忿地拍开这人的手，“不做就滚……呜！”  
还湿润着的入口被对方温柔地顶开，缓缓肏了进去。我被轻轻按在床上，无措地僵了会儿后，配合地分开了腿以方便对方的侵犯。  
“已经被我干得很软了。”他笑着亲了口我的面颊，“还会主动缠着我……”  
“……你不要再说了。”我捂住了耳朵，对方的顶弄分明缓慢又轻柔，浑身却比之前更烫了起来。  
指缝被细致地舔了个遍，我颤了颤，最终还是松开了手，满心羞窘地被迫听着对方与温柔体贴的行为全然不符的话语。  
第二场的性事太温柔了……我几乎都无法相信这是同一个人主导的结果，一切都维持在了最令我舒适的程度上。我闭着眼回应对方绵长的吻，感受着气息交融时的安心。  
被抱去清理的时候，我已经困得不行，趴在浴缸边上半阖着眼任对方导着体内的东西。  
“如果你可以一直这么乖，我就尽力克制一下自己……允许你出门，也不给你带上链子锁起来，好不好？”头发被轻轻揉了下，我全然迷茫地睁开眼看了看对方，并不清楚这人在说些什么，低低应了声。

“……别让我失望。”

28  
醒来时我发觉自己整个人都被牢牢圈在对方怀里，鼻尖满是这人的气息，深感安心地轻蹭了下对方的肩窝，嘟哝了句早安。  
“再睡会儿？”对方吻了下我的额头，轻声问了句。我挤出声带着轻微鼻音的嗯，调整了下睡姿便再一次沉沉睡去。  
再次睡醒后身侧只残留了些许温度，我猛地直起身，套上一旁的睡衣便下了床，脚甫一沾地便差点软得跪在长毛地毯上。  
我稳住身形，艰难地洗漱完后一步步倚着扶手挪下楼梯，直到看到客厅中的那人才终于放下心来。  
他神色格外漠然地坐在沙发上，指尖一下下抚着什么东西。我疑惑地叫了他一声，对方随手扯过本杂志盖住了那东西后侧过头看我，眉眼温润含笑，似乎刚才那一幕只是我的错觉。

“你……算了，站那儿别动。”钟涵泽无奈地按了下眉心，起身快步朝我走来。我被对方揽着腰带下楼，直到重新坐下才发觉自己的腿直打颤。  
这人叹了口气，在我面前蹲下，垂下眸伸手握住我的小腿力道适中地按了起来：“不躺着好好休息，下楼做什么？”  
我不大高兴：“醒来没看到你。”  
他手上的动作顿住了，我还想再指责一下对方的不守承诺，就被小腿上细碎轻柔的湿热触感吓了一跳，禁不住往沙发上缩了缩：“你别这样……”  
对方置若罔闻地一路亲了下去。我颇感羞耻地想挣开，却被牢牢攥着动弹不得。  
“……阿谨。”被吻上脚踝的那一刻，我没由来的地颤了一下，低声求饶。这话出口后我并没觉出哪里不对，直到对方笑意温润地抬头看我：“修明，你在叫谁？”  
我完全不记得自己刚刚说了什么，茫然地望了回去。钟涵泽一眨不眨地盯着我，浅琥珀色的眼眸带着笑微微弯起，深处却是浓得化不开的冷意。  
他握着我的脚踝在同一处又反复吻了足足有半个小时，看着我从难以自抑地下意识颤抖到后来的逐渐适应，才轻声问我：“坏习惯改掉了吗？”  
我刚刚一直僵着不敢动作，只觉得浑身都麻了，此刻见到对方给出的台阶，忙不迭点头。  
他这才有些满意地低下头替我继续按了会儿：“午饭想吃什么？我去给你做。”我确实厌了医院里千篇一律的病号餐，此刻有些雀跃起来：“什么都行！”然后莫名下意识又补了一句，“不要粥。”  
“嗯？”他点了点我的鼻尖，语气温和中带了几分疑惑，“为什么？”  
我不知怎的再次有些发怵，总觉得这人似乎在等着一个狠狠收拾我的机会，小声找了个合理的理由：“住院期间吃的太清淡了。”  
钟涵泽笑了笑，起身离开了。

我终于松了口气，有些心累地靠坐沙发上，隐隐觉得自己这恋人哪儿都完美无缺，但本质好像与第一印象的温和无害相去甚远。  
觉得这人一时半会儿应该回不来，我的目光不由得投向了茶几上的那本杂志，忍不住想看看底下掩着什么。  
只是我刚掀开个角，便从背后被按住了肩。  
“你刚刚视线在上面停留了很久。”耳畔的声音温和又轻柔，“这么好奇……为什么不直接问我？”  
我支吾了半天，只能转过头讨好地亲了口对方，怯怯地道歉：“对不起。”  
他低头看了我足有半分钟，才松开按着我的手，绕过沙发，将一部手机从杂志下抽了出来递给我：“你原先的手机坏了，云端数据也不能恢复，所以给你买了个新的。”  
我接过手机，禁不住有些沮丧地垂下头：“谢谢涵泽哥哥。”  
“没什么。”这人温柔地摸了摸我的头发，“……这都是我应该做的。”

我窝在沙发上研究了会儿新手机，发现哪怕根据自己隐约的记忆试出了账号密码，选择恢复数据后也是一片空白，不由得叹了口气，认命地站起身去了餐厅。  
我有些疑惑地看着面前香气浓郁的海鲜粥，隐约记得自己之前好像拒绝过这个选项。面前突然被递了块剥好的洁白蟹肉，我还在想自己的记忆是不是又出了问题，下意识张口，舔了舔觉得不太对劲，一低头才发现自己连对方戴着薄膜手套的指尖都一同含进了口中。  
钟涵泽单手支着下巴垂眸看我，直到我被盯得快要恼羞成怒，才笑了笑，慢条斯理地抽出手指，放在自己唇边轻轻舔了舔。  
“……！”我感觉浑身的毛都炸了起来，耳根烫得惊人，直接扑过去按住了这人的手，“不准这样！”  
对方弯了唇角，顺势扣住我的下巴就吻了上来，舌尖抵着上颚用力舔舐，还颇为恶劣地刻意发出啧啧水声。  
“唔……”我被亲的有些发软，强撑着推开对方后，不太自在地揉了揉自己的耳朵，“我待会儿想回趟家，说不定能记起些什么。”  
“你一个人找得到路吗？”他凑过来掐了把我的脸，轻声道。  
我点点头：“上回资料里的地址我还记着。”眼见这人神色莫名冷淡起来，我不太确定自己是不是说错话了，试探着补了句：“……你方便陪我一起去吗？”  
钟涵泽这才笑了笑，伸手揉了把我的头发，语气温和：“当然。”

……  
我一无所获地把自家转了个遍。  
“想起什么了吗？”钟涵泽轻声问道，我失落地摇了摇头。  
不知是不是我的错觉，总觉得每个角落都被清理得非常彻底，连我自己生活过的痕迹都找不到多少，更别说想从可能遗留在房间里的便签、笔记本之类来获得信息了。  
期望再一次落空后的我沮丧地跟着这人走到了门口。钟涵泽见我完全提不起精神，叹了口气把外套披我身上，又解开了一直系着的链子：“我去把车开过来，你在这等会儿。”  
我在原地等了片刻，恹恹地垂下头看着地面出神，忽然被人从身后极用力地死死抱住。过重的力道勒得我生疼，不禁疑惑地唤了声：“涵泽哥哥？”  
对方沉默了会儿才开口，声音冷沉无比，似乎正处于暴怒的边缘：“顾修明，你叫谁呢？”

我被猛地攥住下巴扭过头，对上了双深如潭水的暗沉眼眸。  
这人的气势太盛，我被盯得下意识朝远离对方的位置退了半步，满心茫然地小声询问：“……请问我认识你吗？”

29  
对方看到我的动作后目光越发沉了下来，拧起了眉：“你想和我撇清关系？”  
我刚往外挪了小半步就被人用力圈住腰捞了回去，被迫看向距离近到鼻息相抵的对方。只觉得腰快被生生勒断，疼得声音都有些打颤：“我不是这个意思，我现在什么都不记得了……还有你能不能不要那么用力，弄痛我了。”  
这人一怔，手上力道竟真放轻了些，眼底的怀疑却没少半分：“你的意思是你失忆了？”  
“骗你有好处？”我有些气恼地揉了揉多半已经淤青了的腰，看向莫名其妙的这人，“我现在连你是谁都不知道。”  
这话一出口，对方眸中的怒意更甚了几分，目光利得同刀般割在我身上：“你不记得我……却被人从背后抱住，可以那么自然地喊钟涵泽的名字？”  
我听对方这话，隐约觉出几分不对劲来：“……不叫涵泽哥哥，难不成我要叫你的名字？唔？！”

比起吻……更近似于撕咬。  
对方猛地将我压到路边的树干上，怒不可遏地狠狠撞了上来。我被对方野兽般狂躁又凶狠的啃噬弄得惊惶不已，伸手推拒：“不……唔……”  
被钳住的面颊两侧酸涩难忍，我吃痛地挣扎，旋即被更用力地捏开齿关。对方如视察领地的君主般强势无比，肆意舔弄着每一寸黏膜，强行将火热的气息渡了过来。  
我仰着头被迫接纳对方的侵入，被这激烈又漫长的吻搅得有些缺氧晕眩。  
而更令我惊慌的是对方炽热的体温好像渐渐透了过来……我的意志努力抗拒着，身体却好像已经习惯了被这样彻底掌控的滋味。在被反复用力吮着舌尖时，下腹甚至难以自抑地涌起一股热流。

牢牢桎梏着我的这人第一时间察觉到了异样，他结束了这个吻后意味深长地看了眼我的胯间：“硬了？”  
我羞恼得说不出话来，只能边挣扎边用力咬着下唇，铁锈味没多时便弥漫在了口中。  
对方皱眉，捏开我的齿关让我松口，随后用指腹抹了抹我渗血的唇瓣，无奈道：“今天性子怎么这么软和。不骂我不打我，生气了也只发着抖，可怜兮兮地咬自己……难不成真失忆了……”  
我听着越发窘迫起来，正打算顺着这人的意干点什么，就见对方眉尾一扬，刚有所缓和的语气重又冷了下来：“那你就重新给我好好记住……我叫谭尧，是你的男朋友。”  
那三个字从对方口中吐出后我彻底懵了，被带着往前走了好几步都没完全反应过来。我怎么记得自己好像已经有了个恋人呢？

“修明，你打算又背着我去哪儿？”温柔低沉的声音自不远处传来。  
我浑身一僵，莫名有些心虚地看向路边缓缓驶来的黑色辉腾。钟涵泽降了车窗，正神色温和地望着我。  
被险些强行带走时遇到这人本该是件好事，但心头莫名窜起的寒意让我下意识噤声，连带着腿脚都有些发软，略感不知所措地看着对方嘴角噙着笑意地开门下车，一步步朝我走来。  
谭尧啧了声，也不拽着我的手腕继续往前走了，转而目光沉沉地低头看我：“所以你站那儿真是在等钟涵泽？我要是没及时赶过来，你是不是就要上这人的车了……不对。”这人的神色一下子冷了下来，怒意再一次升腾了起来：“你不是失忆了？为什么会和他在一起？顾修明你给我解释清楚！”  
我咽了咽口水，觉得自己快要被这俩人的目光戳成筛子，不敢再和钟涵泽对视，也不敢和谭尧有半点视线接触，只能垂下头无措地小声嘟哝：“……他……他是我的恋人啊。”  
谭尧抓着我手腕的力道猛地加重了些：“你再说一次？”  
“听不懂人话，说几次都没用。”钟涵泽冷笑，随后彻底当谭尧不存在般神色如常地轻轻揉了下我的头发，“修明乖，我们回家了好不好？”  
潜移默化中养出的依赖让我不禁点了点头。

“……你还想不想恢复真实的记忆？”谭尧深深呼出口气，见我疑惑地望他，才按了按太阳穴继续沉声道，“这人满口谎言，根本不会对你说真话。你还点头……怎么这么蠢。”  
我心头一跳，频频的昏睡、被清理得异常干净的手机和屋子等一系列事确实让我觉察出了几分不对劲。但我根本不敢去细想缘由，只能继续选择忽视这一切，反复试图说服自己：“涵泽哥哥……不可能骗我。”  
“顾修明。”他叹了口气，“一直都是这样，那人说什么你就信什么……你就不能信我一回？你好好想想，你作为顾家的小少爷既然失了忆，为什么顾家——”  
“够了。”钟涵泽逐渐敛起了本就浮于表面的笑意，神色冷淡地开口打断道，“你好像知道的……挺多？”

30  
谭尧微微眯起了眼：“那这样看来，失忆也是你动的手脚。”  
钟涵泽不置可否地沉默着，微凉的手指轻轻抚着我的脸颊，又滑到下颌处反复摩挲。我闻着熟悉的松木香，自这俩人会面后一直紧绷着的身体渐渐被安抚地放松了下来。  
“修明。”他叹了口气看我，琥珀色的眸子被垂下的眼睫掩了大半，整个人的情绪藏得极深，我竟窥不见一星半点，“我做每一件事的出发点都是为了你……”

这话中的意味……竟是默认了。  
午后的阳光透过枝叶间隙洒在身上，分明暖融融的，我却禁不住打了个寒颤，想要退后躲开这人的触碰，却一时恐惧到连根手指都僵得动弹不得。  
我……  
到底喜欢着一个什么样的人？

“说得好听，但我不管你到底什么身份……”谭尧挥开对方捏着我下巴的手，将我护到身后，“都没资格替他做出决定。”  
钟涵泽嗤笑了声，神色冷淡地收回手，缓缓抬眼嘲讽道：“你这话说得那么正人君子，是不是忘了自己又干过些什么了？”  
谭尧沉默着没有反驳。  
……我怎么觉得这俩人似乎都不太可靠。  
此刻我站在谭尧身后，没了任何束缚，便小心地往后退了一步。在迈出第二步时，就见到面对着我的钟涵泽脸色猛地沉了下来，谭尧也意识到了什么，一下子转过身来。  
我茫然地眨了眨眼，又因为惯性退了几步，才头皮发麻地察觉到自己的背部贴上了什么温热的东西。  
“……？！”我呼吸一顿，未来得及动作便被条手臂卡住脖子往后拖了过去，后脑因着这个姿势被迫紧紧抵在对方的胸膛上，腰腹随即也被一把圈住。  
我一挣扎对方便力道极大地收紧臂弯，临近窒息的糟糕感受让我识时务地熄了抵抗的心思，被迫乖顺地靠在对方身上。

“抓到你了。”那人贴着我的耳朵轻笑了声，随后语气转冷，“不接我电话，还放我鸽子……顾修明，你真是越来越长本事了。”  
又一次听到了自己的名字，我艰难地想转过头看看这人到底是谁，却没想到对方恰好松开了横在我脖间的手。一时没了桎梏，转的幅度便大了些，唇瓣竟意外地蹭过了对方的面颊。  
我刚望见对方清俊的眉眼，便感到了对面那俩人投来的格外冷冽的视线，顿时什么旖旎的心思都散了个干净，揉着有些发疼的脑袋小声道：“先说一下，我什么都记不得了……请问你又是谁？”  
我犹豫了会儿，觉得对方的举措实在太暧昧，没忍住又补充了句：“你……该不会也是我的男朋友吧？”  
这人先是脸色一变，神色冷淡至极地瞥了眼对面的俩人，又定定地注视了会儿我的眼睛，才勾了勾唇角，意味深长地垂眸看着我：“应该不是了。”

我刚松了口气，就听得这人的下一句——  
“我在国外拜访了一下你的父母，他们挺开明，也对我挺满意……”  
他扬了扬眉，眸中冰雪消融。

“所以，我们什么时候办订婚宴？”

31  
我震惊得一口气差点没喘上来，下意识看向钟涵泽。视线交汇后，见到对方春水般温润的眼眸微微弯起，我才反应过来向令我失忆的罪魁祸首求助的行为有多蠢。  
钟涵泽的目光在我被强行搂着的腰上转了圈，轻声道：“贺谨，你信口开河前能不能先把人松开。修明现在腰还疼着，受不得太大的力。你戴着眼镜还看不出来他不太舒服，不如尽早做个手术矫正一下视力？”

揽着我的这人还没说话，谭尧便啧了声，目光沉沉地望了过来：“……腰疼？”  
我本来被这一连串变故砸得有些发懵，早将隐约的不适感抛之脑后。如今被这样语含暧昧地提出来，登时觉得腰和脑袋一样疼了起来。刚张了张口，便被贺谨不动声色地用力掐了把腰。  
这人似笑非笑地看着我因酸痛在他怀里抖了一下，才漫不经心地望向钟涵泽：“多谢关心。至于是不是信口开河，你问问不就知道了。不过还真挺感谢你，不然顾鸿旭也不可能松口。毕竟比起那种丑闻……让自家小儿子出个柜也算不得什么大事。”

听到之前钟涵泽给我的资料中提及的我爸的名字时我并没什么感觉，但随后的丑闻二字却让我的脑袋莫名开始疼得厉害，太阳穴突突直跳。我深吸了口气，强撑着没有表现出来。  
钟涵泽若有所感地深深看了我一眼，见我没有异样才继续温声道：“顾鸿旭那种人根本不会在意这些。你不如直说自己握着些能和他展开谈判的筹码，少往自己脸上贴金。”  
“顾鸿旭确实不在意，可……修明呢？你如果觉得他不会介意，又何必戴着面具演戏？”贺谨笑了笑，“不可否认你一心二用在各方面确实都做得不错……但你始终是最没有资格站在他身边的那个人。”

我觉得自己好像开始听不懂这俩人的对话了，茫然地抬头看了看眸光冷冽的贺谨，又看了看神色逐渐疏离漠然的钟涵泽，最后对上了方才一直缄默不语的那人的视线。  
在场三人，一个让我失忆还试图囚禁我，另一个能和前者针锋相对不落下风，怎么看都绝非善茬……如果可以，我自然希望一个人落得个清净，但看目前这架势，我记不得大多事，又好像和家里人关系不大好，多半是没法全身而退的。  
虽然隐约察觉到这人多半也干过些什么，但我颇有几分憋屈地发现自己此刻别无选择。

“你是叫……谭尧对吧？”我望进对方深潭般的眼眸，忍着腰被圈得越来越紧的疼痛感小声请求，“我想恢复记忆……你可以帮帮我吗？”

32  
颈侧一痛，我没等到这人的回应便直接昏了过去。  
“……？”我费了些力气才睁开眼，思绪混沌无比，一时完全不知道自己为什么未着寸缕地仰躺在这里。  
感官好像也还有些迟钝，我缓慢地撑起身坐直，打量了下将简洁冷淡风诠释到极致的这间卧室，才隐隐感到了钝痛。  
我皱眉伸手摸了把被狠狠敲了一记的地方，又休息了会儿，才攒了些精力走下床，试着转了下把手。  
门开了，我赤着脚迈了几步，才后知后觉地意识到自己这副样子并不适合走动，折回去把床单扯了下来裹在身上，茫然地沿着铺着厚厚地毯的狭长走廊往前走。  
这里没有亮灯，只有尽头透了些昏黄的灯光，我几次踩到过长的床单差点摔倒，到最后只得一手扶着墙一手按着床单。  
发现灯光亮了些，我有些兴奋地加快脚步想要离开这里，却意外地撞上了个人。我用力眨了下眼，极为糟糕的夜视能力让我依旧什么都看不清，只能犹豫着道了句抱歉，随后想侧着身过去。

肩膀被一把按住。  
我疑惑地看向对方模糊的轮廓，一阵眩晕后直接被压到了坚硬的墙上。  
“你好像还是没有弄清状况。”传入耳畔的声音冰冷至极，还掺着几分鲜明的怒意，“在我怀里敢向别人求助……醒来的第一反应居然还是毫不迟疑地要走？顾修明，你真当我好脾气？”  
“嗯？”我脑子还有些昏沉，压根没想起来之前发生了什么，于是越发茫然地皱着眉伸手推拒了几下，“你谁？”  
对方沉默了会儿，忽然用力捏起了我的下巴，语气中透着些危险的意味：“……拆迟到的生日礼物的人。”  
“什么礼……你干什么……”我身上的床单被这人猛地扯了大半下来，立刻努力伸手扯着一角想拽回来，反被结结实实地连着手一块儿绑了起来，又急又气，不无委屈地直接用脑袋撞了上去。  
对方轻轻啧了声，伸手揪住我的头发压回墙上，语气低沉：“看起来拆得差不多了。”  
我先是一懵，之后才反应过来对方口中的礼物指的是什么：“你……嗯！”

床单被对方缠起又打了个死结，腰部以下的部分根本什么都遮不住。对方轻易地掰开了我莫名有些发热的臀瓣，骨节分明的一根手指用力地插了进去。  
我禁不住哆嗦了一下，完全不明白为什么自己只是被手指进入就会有如此大的反应。两腿想要并拢，却被对方卡进来的膝盖抵着大腿根部，只能毫无反抗之力地咬着下唇，尽力忍耐着被进出时的汹涌快意。  
“你是不是对我做了什么……”我腿软得直颤，此刻完全靠着对方支撑我的力量才勉强站着，“好奇怪……”  
对方咬了口我的脖子，又缓缓舔着我的耳垂轻声道：“被发现了啊……只是稍微用了些助兴的，起效很慢但胜在药效持久。这样等你醒过来，就刚好到了最适合下口的程度了。”  
“能不能别这样……”我浑身发热，逐渐失去了力气，只能被迫困在对方和墙壁之间，身后被逐渐增加的手指曲起捣弄，两腿被直达后脑的强烈快感激得止不住颤抖，软着声试图和这人商量一下，“可以拔出去吗……”  
“好啊。”对方意味不明地笑了声，缓缓抽出了在我体内肆意扩张的三根手指。我一口气还未呼出，便惊恐万分地察觉到那处被手指揉搓亵玩得发软收缩的入口抵上了什么滚烫的硬物。  
“你——”我剧颤了一下，头皮发麻地被这人按在墙上强势无比地一口气插进了最深处，“骗人……呜！”  
对方置若罔闻地抽送了几下后，用一记又一记发狠的顶弄彻底搅乱了我的呼吸节奏。  
敏感的黏膜被这人火热粗长的性器用力摩擦，灭顶的酥麻快意让我一时除了颤抖着发出压抑不住的急促喘息，一句完整的话都说不出。

这场性事没有给我半点痛苦来保持清醒，只有无尽的快感拽着我不断往深渊滑落。  
“不要这样……”在药物控制下，被彻底进入填满的甜美感受让我矛盾不已。  
身体开始自发追逐着这人的每一次进入，嫩肉挽留般主动吸吮起对方的性器，但还未彻底陷入迷乱的意识却在警示着自己不该就此沉沦：“你出去好不好……我不要……嗯……继续……”  
“你这到底是求饶还是撒娇？”对方在我耳畔轻声问道，“如果你打算告我婚内强奸，记得准备好证据，所以过会儿要好好含着我射进去的东西……”  
因为被进入的过程太顺畅，我这才反应过来对方没戴套，勉强从情欲的漩涡里挣脱了片刻：“不……呜……你、你如果有病……”  
这人冷笑着狠狠撞进最深处抵着穴心磨得我颤抖着再也说不出话，才掐着我的下巴沉声道：“我从和你在一起后就没再碰过别人，倒是你……给我戴了那么多回帽子还敢提这茬？”  
“什么帽……呜！”我刚问了句，就被对方快准狠又直冲敏感点的操弄顶得浑身都软了，泪水止不住地滚了下来，没有经过任何抚慰的下半身在又一次被狠狠进入后完全不受控地射了出来。  
“哈啊……”我浑身都已经被汗水浸透，目光茫然没有焦距地投向停下了动作的这人，思绪在快感和药物的双重作用下彻底陷入泥沼。  
对方缓缓抵住我的额头，咬了口我的鼻尖，低声道：“我真该把你被我干到失神的这模样照下来……太可爱了。”  
我被对方冰冷的镜框抵在脸上，有些不适地眨了眨眼，虽然反应不过来，但本能地觉得这人应该没在说什么好话，有些恼怒地用锐利的齿尖狠狠磨了下对方的唇。  
这人的呼吸骤然粗重了起来。  
我被一把按在地毯上，无措地半睁着眼被这人再一次挺腰彻底贯穿。不住痉挛的软肉被强硬无比地捣开，又酸又麻的滋味让我无法抑制地颤抖着发出了声虚弱的呻吟，哭腔格外明显。  
对方抽插的力道旋即又重了几分。  
在被药物放大的快感冲击下，我对两腿被掰到极致后架到这人肩上的羞耻姿势也没了太大的反应，下意识不住扭着腰想要逃离太过凶狠的撞击，又好像是主动邀请对方滚烫的龟头干到每一处。  
我也不知道自己到底想做些什么，茫然地随着这人的动作而低声喘息着。在又一次被干到高潮的同时，我头皮发麻地感受着对方灌入的滚烫白浊喷溅在内壁上的奇异滋味，连脚趾都因快感而下意识地蜷了起来。过了许久才从理智被全然粉碎的激烈感受中缓了过来，满是气恼地瞪向压在我身上的这人。

“……你现在这表情真想让我再来一次。”这人笑了声，轻轻贴着我耳朵道，“但我还是得先让你明白……你求助的对象比起我，没什么区别。”  
走廊尽头传来了轻微的声响，我这才看到原来还有一个颀长的身影静静立在那处……不知站了多久，也不知道听到或看到了多少。  
还深深埋在我身体里的这人用指腹擦了擦我的唇，轻轻印上一吻，又转头看向尽头，讥讽道：“忍不住了？”  
我看着我当初求助的那人背着光从拐角处缓缓走出，面色冷沉至极。他沉默着一步步朝我走来，整个人逐渐融进了这条昏暗狭长的走廊里，随后停住了步伐。  
“嗯……”微凉的手指轻轻抚摸着被过度使用的入口，我有些畏惧地挣扎了一下，“谭尧……你……你要做什么……能不能把手拿开……”  
我明显感到对方的动作一顿，随后变得粗暴起来。“贺谨上你的时候，怎么不拒绝？”谭尧语气低沉，“轮到我了，就开始抵触……”  
我头皮发麻地察觉到体内的东西又硬了起来并且开始快速抽送，顿时软了腰，想否认的话语被干得支离破碎：“我没有……呜！不要那么用力……好深……”  
高潮过后敏感至极的肉穴被贺谨发狠地捣弄着，我难以自抑地痉挛着绞紧了这人的性器和谭尧的手指，眼眶因恐惧和快感再度湿润：“不要再进来了……唔……会撑坏的……”  
“…很怕？”谭尧一边做着扩张，一边掰过我的下巴亲了上来。我见这人不肯收手，满心委屈地想偏过头避开，却被钳制着动弹不得，只能被吻得呼吸急促，眼底一片水光湛然，情绪却莫名被安抚了些许。  
贺谨啧了声，就着插入的状态换了个姿势，自己平躺着而让我伏在他身上，又牢牢扣着我的后颈不让我抬头，语气冷沉：“要不是为了帮你这小骗子恢复记忆……我早就把你敲昏了绑上飞机，你现在还当着我的面同别人亲得这么缠绵？”  
我觉得这人简直不可理喻，气闷地咬了口对方的肩：“哪有……这种……嗯！你别顶……这种方式恢复记忆……而且难道不是你找来的……呜！！！”  
肿胀的龟头猛地挤了进来，随后是滚烫无比的柱身。我疼得痛呼出声，下意识想要蜷起来，只觉得被强硬挤入了两根性器的后穴几乎要被撑裂，声音直颤：“真的不行……要……呜……坏了……”  
被撑到说话都疼痛不已的地步，我是真的恐惧极了，摇着头不停啜泣，生怕被活活干死在这里。  
“之前也这样做过一次。”谭尧没有开始抽送，而是轻轻揉了下我的头发，低声道，“你过后有点发烧……我这回会很小心的。”  
我闻言只觉得荒诞至极，拼命开始挣扎：“我不信！放开我……我……我要去找涵……唔……”  
贺谨掐着我的下巴直接用吻封住了后面的话。谭尧也猛地动作了起来，更让我痛得说不出话。

“还敢叫别人的名字？怎么，我喂不饱你吗？”贺谨松开手，一边毫不温柔地顶弄着，一边替我拭去冷汗，“你以为我现在为什么要这么憋屈地和别人分享你？还不是因为钟涵泽那个神经病把解除催眠的钥匙藏得太深……而我又……算了没什么。”  
“什么意思……唔……”我难受极了，腰肢又被牢牢握着不能躲开这俩人的侵占，只能逼迫自己适应这种被生生撕裂的痛苦。  
“钟涵泽根本就没想让你再恢复记忆，甚至他发现你现在状态显然不对劲后也没有帮你纠正，反而在进一步强化你的依赖型人格……你以前的社交和人际关系被他割裂了，他正在一步步引导着你走入他圈定的范围，取代其他事物成为你安全感的唯一来源……而你还傻兮兮地主动往陷阱里跳……”谭尧揽着我的腰轻轻揉了几下，声音低沉，“而要把你从这状态带出来，除了再一次把你打破，逼到濒临崩溃以外……没有别的方法。”  
“就算你们说的是真的……那为什么要选这个……呜！”被这俩人同时干到深处后，我止不住地哆嗦了一下，“不、不行了……求求你们……拔出去……唔……”  
面颊被贺谨猛地捏住，他用力摩挲着，声音沉得吓人：“顾修明，我不知道你以前经历过什么……但你作为承受方时在床上的表现实在是不太正常，虽然真的很可爱……但总觉得你是从内心深处在畏惧着这些事，绝不是羞涩可以解释的范畴……毕竟我们当初没做到最后一步的时候你还是很放得开的。不然我也不会在了解到你们背着我做了些什么后……挑了这个来试图击溃你的心理防线。”  
我反复经受了被撕裂的痛苦后已经有些意识恍惚，没听进去这人在说什么，只垂着头靠在对方肩上，将自己掩藏进黑暗中。  
谭尧吻了吻我的脊背，又替我解开被捆了许久的手轻轻揉了几下：“继续吧。”

我也不知道经历了多久的折磨，颤抖着一遍遍求饶，却没有半点用处，手还被贺谨强行带着抚弄自己的身体，更让我的羞耻感暴增。我后来已经彻底哭不动了，恹恹地趴着，任这俩人的凶器激烈侵犯着早已红肿起来的肉穴，只间或低低啜泣一声，换来更猛烈的侵占和索取。  
待到这场磨人的性事终于结束，我望着走廊深处的一片漆黑，脑袋疼得厉害，恍惚着慢慢将自己蜷缩了起来。  
有些零零碎碎的记忆逐渐回笼，却还有更多破碎的记忆片段怎么都拼凑不起来。

我懒得直起身，躺着疲惫地抬手按了按眉心，声音因为虚弱还透着几分绵软：“……这什么破方法……阿谨，开灯。”

33  
“不要。”贺谨按着我的后颈不让我抬头，一下下执拗地亲着我的面颊，“这种事你让另一个不重要的家伙去就好了。”  
我实在是累得不行，没多想就直接顺着贺谨的意开口：“谭尧你……”  
话还没说完就被对方不悦地沉声截断：“你真觉得我不重要？”  
“够了……都闭嘴。”这俩人说话时深深埋在我身体里的肉刃细微颤动所产生的刺激让我无法负荷地喘息了声，大腿内侧的肌肉也连带着抖了下，“再不拔出去……就都给我滚……”  
这俩人终于安静了下来，缓缓抽出了让我此刻恨不得剁碎了的玩意儿。没法堵住的热液顿时涌了出来，湿嗒嗒地淌满了我的腿间。  
我完全能想象现在身上有多狼藉，无比糟心地伏在贺谨身上休息了会儿，不顾颜面破罐破摔地求助：“带我去浴室……”  
肩部和腿弯被一把揽住，一阵天旋地转后我直接被身后这人打横抱了起来，好在被折腾得要断了的腰被小心避开了。  
“这样会难受吗？”谭尧低声问道。我摇了摇头，下意识将自己埋进了对方的怀里。  
贺谨不满地冷哼了声，捡起自己的外套给我披上时手指有意无意地划过我的乳尖，引得我颤栗着将头重新探了出来瞪他，才笑着收了手。

我昏昏沉沉地被抱进浴池清理，温热的水流极大地缓解了身上的不适，惬意的感受让我不知不觉就睡了过去。  
然而没睡多久就在呼吸困难中被迫醒了过来，我难受极了想换个姿势，却发现动弹不得。待再清醒了些，才发觉自己后脑被贺谨牢牢按着，头被迫抵着对方的胸膛，而身体的其余部分则从背后被谭尧压着。  
我叹了口气，费力地抽出被压到发麻的胳膊，想了想呼吸不畅的主要原因后选择给贺谨在脑门上来了一记，又颇有些遗憾地发现目前自己实在太虚弱，没什么力道。  
“……嗯？”贺谨这人同我一样浅眠，几乎是立刻就醒了，摁亮了床头灯撑起身看我，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
我见这人神色也挺疲惫，那点类似起床气的怒火莫名散了些，心头莫名一动，抬手摸了摸对方好像有些消瘦的面颊。  
贺谨怔了会儿才反手握住我的手腕，低头无比温柔地亲了亲我，没再问我为什么把他弄醒，转而轻声问道：“怎么了，脑袋还疼吗？为什么露出这个表情？”  
“……你好像很累。我爸没那么好说话吧。”我揉了揉太阳穴，感觉自己依旧没想起来绝大部分的事。但好在那些记忆不再是完全的空白，虽然模糊，但好歹有了个大致的印象，至少存在了拼凑起来的可能性。  
贺谨笑了笑：“确实有些难交流，但为了你，我甘之如饴。不过我早就做好了心理准备，毕竟你们顾家就没出过什么性子软和好商量的人……除了你。”  
我心头刚升起的一点暖意直接被这话灭了个彻底，冷哼着瞪了对方一眼：“我、我只是隐约记得自己以前好像对你有亏欠，才……”

“亏欠……”贺谨镜片后的眸子微微眯起，刚刚还显出几分温柔的眼神一下子凌厉了起来，声音沉郁无比，“所以你为什么当年突然单方面跟我分手？我可不信是所谓的玩够了。”  
我被问得一下子卡壳，咳了声心虚地挪开视线。我确实记得自己干过些不厚道的事，但具体做了什么，为什么这么做，现在是真的还没想起来。  
大概是我的茫然太过明显，对方轻轻哼了声，捏着我的下巴垂眸道：“没事，想不起来就慢慢想……我对你一贯很有耐心。你抹去痕迹销声匿迹了整整两年，我不也一直都没放弃，所以现在才能顺利地把你逮了回来？”  
我听完只觉得后背更凉了些，尴尬地笑了笑：“呃……这……”  
贺谨似笑非笑地打量了我会儿，忽然低头用力亲了上来，等我气都喘不匀，被迫主动示好地缩进他怀里蹭了几下后才施施然松开了手，语含宠溺：“再投怀送抱，我可就忍不住了。”  
我懵逼地看着对方颠倒黑白，忽然意识到了什么，浑身僵硬地感到有道火热的吐息烫在我的脖颈处。  
“……大半夜的不睡觉，扑别人怀里调情？”谭尧的声音在我耳畔响起，起初还带着一分刚醒的沙哑，到了后面愈发冷沉起来。  
我后脑一麻，好不容易安抚了谭尧这边，转头又要面对神色冷淡下来的贺谨，几次三番下来深感心累。

记忆模糊的这段日子格外难熬，反复的梦魇让我常常在一身冷汗中醒来，然而醒了后除了那种心悸的滋味，又什么都不记得。白天纵使精力不济也撑着在这俩人的帮助下反复回忆之前发生了什么。  
等这一个多月折腾下来，我终于慢慢记起了回国后的事情，但是对自己到底是怎么失忆的却死活都想不起来。  
但这不影响我在想起这俩人都做了些什么后，黑着脸在第一时间态度强硬地回了自己家，顺带吩咐下去谁也不许放进来。

我坐在沙发上疲惫地按了按眉心，面前随即被递上杯热牛奶。头发银白但仍精神矍铄的老人慈祥地望着我，目光关切无比。  
我虽毫无胃口，但隐约记得这是看着我长大的管家老人，比起佣人实质上更类似长辈，便端起来慢慢喝了个干净。  
对方接过空了的杯子，又取了条薄毯给我披在肩上，语气沉稳：“锁和电子密码全都换了，楼下也增设了巡逻的保镖。  
我安心地松了口气，忽然觉得有些困，想来可能是这段时间太累了。便强撑着打起精神道了声谢后回了卧室，简单换了身衣服便将自己深深埋进了被子里。

……  
我睡着睡着觉得哪里不太对，后颈枕着的东西温热得完全不似枕头，整个人似乎也在轻微地摇晃着。  
脑袋还有些发昏，眼皮沉得抬不起来，我刚动了动手指，就被谁轻轻握住圈进了手心里。  
心头一跳，我在极度的恐惧不安下猛地挣脱了那种半梦半醒的状态，仓皇失措地睁开了眼。  
正对上一双温柔沉静的琥珀色眸子。

我呼吸一窒，发觉自己此刻正枕在他的腿上，蜷缩着曲起腿躺在车的后座。窗外天色暗沉无光，瞧不分明到底开向何处去了。  
“你……”我张了张口，只觉得这发生的一切太过荒诞，“为什么能……”  
钟涵泽笑了笑，轻抚着我不住颤抖的指尖。我忽然觉得这场景莫名熟悉，恍惚着扭头看向驾驶室。  
……一头银发。  
这人把我从医院接回他家时，是不是也曾对开车的人唤过一声……  
“文叔，麻烦你了。”  
和逐渐苏醒的记忆片段完全重合的声音，一个极其可怕的设想让我不敢置信地瞪大了眼。  
“……你的小动作当然只能防外人了。”钟涵泽弯下腰，低头亲昵地蹭了蹭我的面颊，语气颇有些无奈，“我和顾鸿旭摊牌花的时间有点久，怎么一回来就看到你这么憔悴的样子……没我在身边照顾，气色就变得这么差……”  
他伸手温柔无比地抚上我轻颤的眼睑，语气轻柔满是宠溺：“你看看你，怎么离得开我呢？乖，先睡一觉。”

“哥哥这就带你回家……”

34  
“……哥……哥？”我狠狠咬了口自己的舌尖，用剧痛让困意消退了些，脑中思绪混乱一片，总觉得自己忘掉了什么极其重要的东西，“不、不可能……你明明……”  
“说来话长。”钟涵泽笑了笑，指尖顺着我的眉眼往下抚着，力道极大地捏开了我的齿关，“修明，不可以这样伤害自己。”  
“唔……”口腔被对方惩罚般伸入了两根手指，异物在里面肆意搅弄的不适感让我呜咽了声，不住分泌的津液随即被对方用力抹在了我的锁骨上。  
“……上回在车上没做成。”钟涵泽垂头看我，神色缱绻温柔，眸中似盛着一汪春水，“有些遗憾。不如今天补上？”

我惊恐无比地看着前后座间的隔板缓缓升起，止不住地摇头，拼命挪动着不太灵便的身体往另一侧逃去：“……绝对不行！”  
“开始拒绝我了。”他叹了口气，声音透着几分难过，“明明之前一直都很乖的……”  
我刚爬了没几步，就被对方面朝下地牢牢压制在座椅上。察觉到颈侧的温热气息和逡巡在下身的大手，我简直要被恐惧击溃：“你……你他妈疯了吗？你既然说你是我哥哥！那你现在在做什么！”  
湿软的触感贴上了我的后颈，四肢都被桎梏着，我只觉得好像被条蛇缓缓缠了上来，浑身直发抖。  
“……顾鸿旭是对的。”他轻柔地舔着我被扯开衣服后裸露出的大片肌肤，声音温和冷静，“我当初就不该把你放出来，不该约束自己让你过上正常人的生活……你看你出去后，既招惹了别人，又不再听哥哥的话了，要变成一个坏孩子了。”  
“……呜！”没有润滑的情况下突然被手指进入，强烈的异物感让我痛得昂起了头，脊背绷成条直线，“你胡说什么，我又不是你的附属物……啊……出去！”  
“这么紧。”他颇有些意外地抽出了手指，满是愉悦地又深深送了进来，继续残忍地做着扩张，“那两个人居然没一直碰你？”  
“……我又不喜欢做这种事。”我难受地不住挣扎着，“而且他们根本不会像你这样逼我！”  
钟涵泽低笑了声，又加了根手指：“修明，你怎么总是这么天真……他们只是怕自己忍不住下手后，你就会向另一个人主动靠得近些罢了。”

上次被那俩人狠狠肏了一晚后，我足有一个月都不肯再做，目前被强硬地插入了三根手指后痛得冷汗直流，哆嗦着低低喘息：“嗯……好、好疼……”  
我很想低头求对方用润滑剂，又觉得心里憋着口气，一直咬着牙直至被对方抬高了臀部。我发自内心畏惧着抵在那处入口的滚烫硬物，死死攥紧了座椅上的皮套，深呼吸了几次后终于服软：“……用润滑……不要直接进来。”  
“车上没备着润滑。”钟涵泽轻声道，挺胯磨了几下，火热的性器一下下蹭过紧缩着的穴口，反复戳弄着那处的褶皱。  
我实在是怕极了被这人直接干进来的后果，攥着座椅的手指因畏惧而用力到根根发白，没了半点血色：“我……帮你舔……”  
我被松开桎梏，颤抖着主动转过身跪在了座椅上，闭着眼弯下腰将那狰狞无比的东西一点点含了进去，随后狠狠咬了下去，但我才刚做出收紧牙关的动作，便被对方早有预料地钳住了。  
他垂着眼捏开我的齿关，叹了口气：“虽然知道你肯定不会这么乖……但还是忍不住有些期待。现在我真的很失望……”  
我被对方冰冷的手指捏着下巴，被迫对上那双暗沉晦涩的眸子，一种被捕食者彻底锁定的恐惧感让我颤了颤嘴唇，却和失声了般什么话都说不出来。  
唇瓣被指腹轻轻压过，钟涵泽歪头温柔地冲我笑了笑：“修明……如果说出来的话是我不想听的……那哥哥建议你还是别说了……你不会想试试我的手段的。”  
我哆嗦了一下，浑身僵硬地被这人抱了起来，面对面地跪坐在对方腿上。  
紧闭的入口被对方强势地顶开，我痛得呜咽一声，本能地扭着腰想逃，却被更用力地按着肩往下压。我不敢再说出拒绝的话语，只能颤着声哀求：“慢……慢一点……唔！  
别——呜……太用力了……”  
“你向谁求饶呢？”钟涵泽力道不减地继续插入，我感觉五脏六腑都快被这人顶坏，身体也几乎被对方劈成了两半，濒临崩溃地带着哭腔哑声道：“涵……涵泽……”  
见对方丝毫没有反应，我垂下眼咬了口下唇，委屈又羞恼地加上了后缀：“涵泽……哥……哥哥——！”  
我头皮一麻，竟直接被这人不管不顾地干进了最深处，黏膜被猝不及防地狠狠摩擦，又痛又爽，大腿更是颤得停不下来：“我……我都叫了……你……呜！不要……那么深……啊！”  
一口气还没提起便被生生撞得咽了回去，我无助地随着对方的动作被顶得不断起伏，出于畏惧的躲避和挣扎反而让对方龟头的棱角肏到了每一处不断收缩颤抖的嫩肉。  
两腿被分得极开，每次都是整根没入又整根拔出的大开大合式的操干，导致每回被进入时都像是从头再来一次。我被这样干了几下后实在痛得受不住了，尤其是被顶开的穴口火辣辣的疼，被迫主动沉下腰，试图让对方的性器留下小半截在里面，眼含泪光地哀求：“轻点好不好……”  
“这样像不像在给你开苞？”他低低笑了声，掐着我的腰不让我躲闪，硕大狰狞的性器再一次狠狠捅进了进去。  
我脑袋轰得一声，在眼里含了半天的水光终于因极度的羞耻而滚了下来，后穴却因被干到了敏感点而违背意愿地止不住收缩着箍紧对方的性器。  
“果然还是面对面的姿势比较好……”钟涵泽低头亲了口我的鼻尖，“后入式虽然你好像会特别容易高潮，但我还是更想看着你的每一个表情……又害羞了？”  
我耳根烫得抖了抖，闭上眼伸手就恼怒地想捂住这人的嘴，却被强行握着手腕抚慰起了早已勃起的前端，不断涌出的透明粘液完全暴露了此刻我身体的兴奋。  
“已经开始舒服起来了吧？”他反复亲着我的眼睑，肉刃抵着穴心不住打转，强迫我睁开再一次盈满水光的眼后沉声道，“不要再和其他人纠缠不清了，乖乖待在我身边不好吗？”  
我已经被激烈的操弄干到有些失神，半睁着眼茫然地啜泣着。汗湿了的碎发被温柔地拨开，我颤抖着感受到这人无比怜爱地在我额上印下了一吻，语气低沉又温和：“对……就这样……让哥哥疼你……”  
我实在无法接受这个背德的称呼，慢慢回过神来，但是手软脚软，怎么都挣不开，只能无助地靠在对方肩上被顶得不住耸动，红肿热烫的后穴痉挛着被一次次肆意地大力贯穿，难以承受地颤抖着哭了起来：“你……进得太深了……”  
肠壁被迫接受对方略带粗暴的开垦，在习惯后了痛楚后竟慢慢觉出了几分被彻底掌控后的扭曲快感。我艰难地甩了下头，指甲深深陷进掌心，想让自己从浮沉的欲海中清醒过来。  
“不要抗拒，射给哥哥看好不好？”对方吻了上来，将我不知是痛苦还是别的原因发出的喘息尽数堵在唇舌交缠间，只余下羞耻的水声不断传入耳中。  
修长的手指上下撸动着我完全硬了的欲望，技巧地拨开湿润的顶端后用指甲轻轻抠了下，难以言喻的酥麻让我立刻弓起了腰，哆嗦着下意识主动往对方怀里凑得更近。  
“嗯……”我蜷紧了脚趾，脚背和脊背绷直着颤抖。舌尖被这人吮着，穴心也被对方的凶器一下下磨得发烫，被强迫侵犯的痛意和羞耻终于被极度的快感盖过。我一边被这人用力填满，一边失控地射了出来。  
白浊弄脏了对方的衬衣和车座。  
钟涵泽弯了弯眉眼，捏着我的下巴，强迫我维持着深深含着性器的姿势，艰难又屈辱地低头将那些东西一点点舔了个干净。

车停了下来，我浑身发软地被对方直接这么抱着走了出去，因情欲而烧得泛红的肌肤乍一接触到微冷的空气后止不住轻颤了起来。  
“……不！”我的衣服早已皱得不成样子，裤子虚虚挂在腿弯，上衣也被推到了胸口，还吃力地含着对方欲望的股间根本是一览无遗的状态，“他们……呜……他们会看到！”  
宅门前站着的训练有素的保镖们目不斜视，神色都未变化半分，我却觉得自己不堪入目的情态早已被这些人在心底唾弃嘲弄，慌乱无措地攥着钟涵泽的衣领连声哀求：“不……不要在这里……我们进去再做……求求你！涵、涵泽哥哥！”  
对方轻轻挑了下眉，明明在我体内的欲望膨胀了一圈，却仍神色如常地看我，语气低沉温柔极了：“可你前面都兴奋得流水了……这么不坦诚？”  
我生怕这人继续发疯，然后真在大庭广众之下再做上一回，只能颤抖着捧起对方的脸讨好地亲了口：“外面好冷……”  
他无奈地笑了笑，低头蹭下了我的鼻尖：“好吧，真拿你没办法。”

我被带进了这座莫名熟悉的宅子，随后被似乎再也无法忍耐下去的对方按着直接压在了客厅里的沙发上。  
我听着对方在我耳边的沙哑话语，后穴被发了疯般的捣弄，没多久就又被干上了高潮，食髓知味的嫩肉痉挛着缠紧了对方的性器。  
“哥哥射给你好不好？”钟涵泽猛地加大了力道，一下下都狠到逼得我再也压抑不住隐忍的喘息，颤声抗拒：“不！……不能射进来……呜！拔出去！不……好……好烫！”  
我刚高潮完，如今被这人的灼热液体有力地喷射在还在颤抖的内壁上，登时哆嗦了起来，哭着被对方在最深的地方肆意灌溉，浑身都好像被打上了这人的标记和气息。

楼梯上缓缓传来脚步声，我被钟涵泽猛地一把按在怀里，看不见那人的脸，只能听到一个成熟低沉的声音。  
“……把人带回来彻底圈在自己领地里的感觉怎么样？你犹豫的太久了……久到让我有些失望，贺家那孩子又来挟恩图报，开出了不错的条件……我就同意了。但现在看来，你的确没辜负我的期望，请柬的事我会考虑一下的。”  
他顿了顿，那语调微微上扬，竟好似透着些愉悦。  
那人走得越来越近，冰冷的手指轻轻抚上了我的脸颊，细细摩挲着，语气满是怀念：“越来越像了……”  
那触感就像是蛇信般湿冷滑腻，让我极度不安地侧过了头。  
钟涵泽面色阴沉地拍开了对方的手，语气彻底冷了下来：“那就滚去墓地跪着吧，别碰他。”  
那人好像被戳到了痛处，周身气势一沉，过了会儿却又无所谓地轻声道：“摸一下都不行？你这独占欲比起我也不遑多让。行吧，谁让你俩身体里流着的……”

他笑了笑，话中的恶意昭然若揭：“……都是我的血呢？”

35  
“你……你说什么？！”我不敢置信地撑起身体望向那人，又看了眼沉默不语的钟涵泽后，脑中被我逃避着不愿承认的乱伦两字终于成为铁板钉钉的事实。  
我浑身一颤，再也顾不得自己近乎浑身赤裸的窘态，拼命挣扎着想要离开钟涵泽的怀抱：“你们都疯了……放开我！”  
“……别动。”钟涵泽牢牢按住我的肩膀，一把将我重新压回原位，居高临下地垂着眼看我，刚抽出没多久的欲望借着还未淌完的白浊竟又一次狠狠撞了进来。  
我还哆嗦着，被这一记直接肏得浑身都软了，伸手努力推搡着对方：“滚……唔！”  
剩余的话语被吻了回去。

我下意识求助地望向站在一旁的顾鸿旭，却发现这人不仅没有试图阻止，反而低笑了声，从容自若地点了根烟。  
被亲生父亲如此冷静地目睹兄弟相奸的这一幕……我感觉浑身都止不住地发冷，也不知从哪里爆发出的力气，猛地挣开了钟涵泽，又颤抖着往一侧滚下了沙发，四肢着地艰难无比地往大门爬去。  
膝盖和手肘在冰冷的地板上磕得生疼，我却根本不敢停留，勉力撑着酸软的身体片刻不停地往前挪，根本顾不上自己现在这幅衣衫不整、饱受蹂躏的股间还不停往外涌着刚被灌入的白浊的模样有多么不堪。

“……都让你别动了。”我快爬到门口，一直没阻拦我的钟涵泽才叹了声，语气无奈中透着十足的宠溺，“怎么这么不听话？”  
我头皮发麻地听到这人清脆的脚步声越来越近，慌乱不已地颤抖着直起身，就在我即将触碰到门把手时——  
温热柔软的触感缓缓覆上了我不住发抖的手背，随后强势又温柔地十指交缠着扣住。  
“你想去哪儿？”钟涵泽俯身牵起我的右手，见我没有反应，似乎颇为无奈地蹙眉松开了我，耐心地又轻声问了遍，“来告诉哥哥……我的小修明打算跑哪儿去？”  
我被对方修长有力的食指、中指和大拇指牢牢攥着下巴，被迫扭过头对上双笑意清浅的眸子。  
“……！”我如同被蛰到般猛地挥开了对方的手，沉默着对视了几秒后实在不知道该用什么表情面对这人，喉间干涩无比地颓然垂下头，“……你……你一直知道我是你弟弟？”  
“对啊。”他温声道，低头亲昵地蹭了下我的鼻尖，“从你小时候第一次被顾鸿旭领回来，我就知道站在我面前的那个小不点……是我同父异母的弟弟。”  
听这人讲着以前的事，我感觉自己在无法抑制地发颤，声音沙哑得可怕：“为什么我完全没有印象……根本不记得这些！你到底对我做过些什么！”  
我摸索着伸手去够门把，只想立刻逃离这里，尽可能地远离让我感到无比陌生的这人。

“你看……总是这样。”  
我刚握住质感冰冷的把手，便听到顾鸿旭意味深长的话语。我忍着满心的厌恶和恐惧扭头去看，只见对方神色漠然地将烟头重重按灭在茶几上，似笑非笑地抬眼望了过来：“无时无刻不想着逃离……不好好锁起来，就根本留不住。你当初还讥讽我的所作所为，现在呢？”  
钟涵泽沉默着没有说话。  
我靠着门板撑起发软的身体，推开门后踉跄着就朝外走。我隐隐觉得钟涵泽好像还没彻底发疯，如果把握不住这次的机会……  
我刚迈出半步便听得身后这人低低应了声：“嗯。”

“呜！”颈侧一痛，我感到视线晃了晃，便失衡地跌在了地上。  
我光是忍住痛苦的呻吟就已经用尽了为数不多的气力，只能垂着头颤抖，毫无反抗之力地被对方拽着脚踝往回拖：“放开我……你他妈……怎么能对你弟弟下得了手……”  
对方没有回应。  
我绝望地看着门外的蓝天，早已变得冰凉的十指徒劳地曲起抓挠着地板。  
然而除了发出细弱的声响，并没有减缓半分我被往回拽的速度。  
我被对方抱着上了楼，折腾了一路后确实累得没了力气，只能伏在这人怀里进行微不足道的挣扎。我疲惫地半阖着眼，耳中传入一阵细碎的声响，随后手腕忽然一紧。  
前车之鉴让我一下子意识到了什么，不敢置信地缓缓扭过头……  
这人低垂着眼，指尖顺着锁链慢慢抚上了我的手腕：“修明，其实你真的该庆幸你是我弟弟……”  
我深感无法和这人沟通，费力地甩开对方的手，警惕又防备地往后缩了缩。

他笑了笑，没强硬地再将我拽回去，而是眸光温柔地注视着我：“毕竟……如果我不是你哥，我大概早就这么做了。”

36  
“你这个……变态……”我浑身都在发抖，这才意识到对方之前所有的关怀备至与温柔体贴，原来都是别有用心。而我还像个傻逼似的无知无觉，甚至还主动天天缀在这人后头，苦恼地思忖如何组织表白的话语。  
我摇着头往后退去，手腕上紧紧缚着的链子在拖行时不断发出清脆的声响。  
活动范围被严重制约，我还未爬到床头便发觉自己再也无法往远离钟涵泽的方向挪动半分，只得用力攥着链子，试图将手腕挣出来。

“没有钥匙打不开的。”他看着我不断进行徒劳的尝试，状若无奈地叹了口气，“修明，听话好不好？”  
“休想！”我头皮发麻地看着这人缓缓靠了过来，呼吸都紧张得急促了起来，脊背几乎绷成条直线，“你……你滚远一点！别碰我！”  
他双手用力按住我的肩，将我强硬地压到了床上，膝盖卡进我未来得及合拢的两腿间，这才施施然俯身垂下眼看我，温热的吐息烫在我的锁骨上：“怎么总是学不乖呢。不要我碰？……看来得给你一个教训了。”  
“滚！”我只觉得浑身的毛都炸了起来，抬腿便踹向这人的下腹，“你以为你是谁……凭什么教训我！”  
对方握住我的脚踝，琥珀色的眸微微眯起，声音温和：“……我是你哥。”

两腿被分开到最大程度，随即被用力推入了什么东西，我猝不及防地逸出声痛呼，绷紧后背，死死咬着下唇忍住更多痛苦的呻吟。  
没有半点防备就被冰冷坚硬的器物强行抵了进来，近乎硬生生撕裂的剧痛让我冷汗一下子渗了出来。  
“……拔出去！”随着那东西的逐渐深入，我挣扎的力道越来越弱，声音发颤。  
“这样就受不住了？”钟涵泽轻轻拨开我被冷汗浸透在额前的碎发，按下了开关。  
“啊！”体内的东西疯狂震动了起来，本就饱受折磨的脆弱黏膜被毫不留情地大力凌虐，我猛地弓起了腰，浑身剧颤，带动着锁链发出清脆无比的碰撞声，“关掉……呜……”  
嫩肉被肆意翻搅着，我的喘息再也压抑不住。  
“知道错了吗？”他低头亲了亲我的鼻尖，旋即残忍无比地一口气将那根东西送到了最深处。  
死死抵着敏感点的强力震动让我浑身发热，原本扯着对方领子的手也无力地缓缓垂了下来。我被拘在对方身下，半点挣扎的力气都没了，只颤着唇抗拒道：“不……我没错……呜！”  
他叹了口气，语气含着十成的宠溺和温柔：“没关系，你有一整个晚上来好好反思。”  
我刚要骂出口，就被塞了什么到嘴里。  
舌根被圆球形状的东西牢牢压着，口腔被撑开到无法合拢的地步，津液止不住地滴落下来：“呜……”  
所有的话语都化作了含糊不清的呜咽，我意识到自己说话的自由都被剥夺，登时睁大了眼瞪着对方。  
“如果你求饶，我担心自己会心软。”他笑了笑，竟伸手关了灯，就这样抱着我准备睡了。  
“呜呜呜呜——！”我根本不敢想象被这玩意儿肏一夜会是什么滋味，惊怒交加地想问这人是不是疯了，然而能发出的却只有暧昧不清的喘息声。  
钟涵泽收紧了手臂，将不断颤抖扭动的我锁在怀里，随后平静自然地缓缓低头，在我唇上落下一个温柔至极的吻：“晚安，我的小修明。”

……  
我不知道这一夜自己是怎么熬过来的。  
无数次连绵不断的高潮将我的体力耗得干干净净，分身射了几次后再也硬不起来，只能屈辱无比地被生生磨到后穴的干高潮。  
我完全可以想象自己此刻有多狼狈，眼泪和止不住滑落的津液混在一起，股间更是狼藉一片。到了后半夜，被过度凌虐的嫩肉已经被肏得肿了起来，我随着那东西的震动频率直哆嗦，犹豫了半晌后望向抱着我安然入睡的这人，最终还是咬牙忍着没低头，一夜未眠地熬到了曙光熹微。  
“早安。”耳垂被咬了口，对方贴着我的脖颈缱绻温柔地低声道。  
体内震动了一夜的东西终于被抽走，口球也被取下，我疲惫不堪地抬了抬眼，咬着牙刚挤出个滚字，随即被掰开双腿狠狠撞了进来。  
“你给我滚……拔出去……呜！不、不要碰我……”冷汗顺着脸颊往下滑，我虚弱得做不出任何有效的反抗，只能被对方肆意侵犯着。  
被道具强行扩张肏弄了整整一个晚上的后穴已经彻底湿热软化，这人只要轻轻一顶，我就只能颤抖着发出再也忍不住的带着哭腔的呜咽。  
“不行……”我半闭着眼，泪水和汗水混杂在一起，眼前早已模糊一片，“别……别做了……呜！”  
两腿被按到肩上，韧带在一瞬拉扯到了极限，我痛得直发抖，对方狰狞的性器一口气抵到了最深处，力道极重地反复肏弄着湿滑不堪的后穴。  
我难受地摇着头，拼命挣扎着想躲开对方越来越凶狠的插入：“好疼……呜！不要那么重……”  
又一次被狠狠碾过穴心，我抽搐了一下，小腹无法抑制地涌起热流，但早已什么都射不出的分身根本硬不起来。被无法承受的快感逼出的眼泪止不住地往外流，又被对方一点点舔去。  
“都说了不要惹我生气了。”他望着我的眼神温柔又无奈，下身抽插的力道却狠得令我止不住地发抖，“为什么不听哥哥的话？”  
“呜！”我再次濒临高潮的边缘，想着先度过这一遭再管别的，便颤抖着胡乱求饶，“我知道错了……真的射不出来了……涵泽……我会听话的……”  
他抬起我的下巴，目光平静：“可你的眼睛告诉我，你根本不是这么想的。”  
“别做了……真的别做了……”我已经哭不出声，只能脱力地伏在对方怀里，虚弱地低声哀求，“我……呜！”  
我绝望地被对方再一次干进最深处，只觉得后穴已经被彻底肏成了这人的形状。  
“别做了？可我觉得不够。”他揽着我的腰，刚抽出大半截狰狞的硬物，又用力送了进去，“怎么都不够。”  
“……呜！”我喘息着不住颤抖，心头的火气让我再也不想识时务地低头，哑着嗓子道，“你他妈……真的是……神经病……”  
“不装顺从了？”钟涵泽低笑了声，“终于把心里话说出来了……”  
我气得发抖，却又被干得说不出话，直到被这人在最深处同宣示主权般灌入了白浊，才终于得以休息片刻，忍无可忍地骂了声变态。

“修明，诚实一点，告诉哥哥……”他眸色沉沉，攥起我的下巴一眨不眨地凝视着我，偏生挂着的笑意依旧温润柔和，“到底让不让碰？”  
我被盯得浑身发毛，但总觉得这个软不能服，咬牙挺直了脊背：“不让！我都说了给我滚！”  
“好，那今天过后我就不碰了。”钟涵泽意味深长地看了我一眼，“只要是你提的要求，我都会尽力满足你。“  
“是吗？那就放我走，然后也别再让我见到你。”我没抱什么希望地低声道。  
这人笑了笑，伸手刮了下我的鼻尖：“小混蛋……你这要求是在要我的命。”  
我嘲讽地牵了牵嘴角，恹恹地阖上眼被对方解开锁链后抱着带去浴室清理，又食不知味地沉默着咽下了对方准备的食物，一句别的话都不想再说。

再一次被锁回床上后我已经倦得不行，哪怕再抗拒对方的怀抱也没撑多久就睡了过去。只是等一觉醒来，我便觉出了不对劲。  
我分明睁开了眼，视野却漆黑一片，半点光亮都没有，下意识想伸手确认一下是不是被戴了什么东西，却发现根本动弹不得，浑身好像陷在了极柔软细腻的丝织品里，又或者像是漂浮在半空中，完全察觉不到触感。  
“——！”我心里一惊，忍不住略带恼怒地叫了声钟涵泽，然而耳中一片死寂，听不到半分声音。

什么都看不见。  
什么都听不到。  
无法动弹。  
无法逃离。  
我觉得自己的后背理应渗出了冷汗，却依旧什么都没有感受到。  
起初我还有空思考一下钟涵泽这人到底又做了些什么，想着要怎么才能逃离这扭曲的家庭，怎么找回自己从前的记忆……  
然而到了后来，思维越来越混沌。  
我无从得知自己到底维持了多久这样的状态，中途隐隐觉得手腕一痛，有冰冷的液体缓缓输了进来，只是没过多久那种感觉就消失了，虚无感再一次吞没了我。  
我茫然地注视着眼前的黑暗，空荡荡的胃部疼得难受，却察觉不到饥饿感。我迟缓地反应过来自己大概是被注射了营养液，又过了会儿才意识到——  
这将是一场漫长的抗争。

……  
流入血管的凉意让我从浑浑噩噩的状态中抽离出来，猛地睁开了眼。  
不知道是第几次被注射了。  
我原本数着次数来推算时间的流逝，但在反复的浅眠和发呆中，极速衰退的记忆力迫使我放弃了这一想法。  
我一遍遍在心底默念着，提醒自己不要落入对方设好的陷阱，却还是无法自抑地开始近乎欣喜着迎接外界赋予的刺激，哪怕是隐约的痛感也甘之如饴。

再到后来，我感觉自己开始出现了幻觉。  
我好像听到了雷电交加的轰鸣声响……  
冷风挟着潮湿的水汽，透过大开的窗户涌入昏暗一片的客厅内，缓缓凝结在我的发梢上。  
很冷……但好像也很热。  
我四肢发软地仰躺着，莫名滚落的泪水让我的视线模糊一片，鼻尖满是呛人的烟味。  
大门被推开，漏进几缕微弱的光线。有道脚步声越来越近，又毫不迟疑地逐渐远去了。  
恰在此时，我再也压抑不住体内的热意，难受地低低喘了声。  
那脚步声猛地顿住了。  
随后传入耳畔的激烈争吵让我不适地皱了皱眉，啜泣着唤了声谁的名字。  
……周遭重归寂静。

再然后，我察觉到了温热柔软的触感。有道柔和的光晕慢慢亮起，我久未视物的眼适应了好一会儿才恢复了视力。  
我被抬起下巴，脸上的泪痕被紧紧抿着唇的对方以指腹轻轻拭去。  
“别哭了……除了某些时刻，我一点都不想看到你哭。”钟涵泽垂着眼看我，没再露出往日面具般的笑意，而是叹了口气，“算了。以后你再骗我，我就当你说的是真话……只要你随便服个软我就放过你，好不好？”  
我没反应过来这到底是幻觉还是现实，直到对方当着我的面把其余用来剥夺感官的设备一一摘下，才明白自己好像是终于赢了一盘。

只是头疼得厉害，鼻腔里似乎也还残留着刚刚闻到的烟味。  
我咳了好一会儿才觉得没那么难受，虚弱地抬头看向一直轻抚着我的后背替我顺气的那人，不满地想要推开对方：“……你身上的烟味好重。”  
话一出口我便懊悔不已地发觉自己竟在习惯的驱使下又不自觉地带上了撒娇般的语气，只是我还没来得及再语气凶恶地补上几句，就见这人脸色一变。

他眸光一沉，立刻抬手解了扣子，将整件衬衣利落地脱下后低头仔细地闻了闻，随后神色难看地松开了我。  
一贯从容不迫的这人草草套回衣服，亲了我一口后便急切地直接大跨步走出了卧室。  
我看着对方匆忙到连门都忘了关，有些错愕地愣了会儿，随后忽然觉出了不对劲。

钟涵泽好像……并不抽烟。  
我迟疑地又嗅了嗅自己刚刚被对方触碰过的地方。

除了淡淡的松木香，再无其他味道。

37  
被连着数日剥夺感官产生的应激反应让我难受至极。钟涵泽寸步不离地守在一旁照料，但对上回的烟味闭口不谈。我反复问了几次都是一无所获，但心中因觉察到矛盾而产生的疑虑越发浓重。  
如果这人是因为我后来哭了才心软取下那些东西，不就意味着我之前“感受到”的一切其实是幻觉吗？可为什么对方当时的反应如此之大……  
我注视着这人看起来清澈温柔，实则真实情绪藏得根本无从窥见的琥珀色眼眸，觉得隐约捕捉到了点什么。  
那极可能不是幻觉，而是我丢失的记忆。因为只有这样才能合理解释为何一贯从容不迫的这人在那天会做出堪称慌张的举措。  
但是……为什么呢？  
为什么要让我忘记过去的事，又口口声声说做的一切都是为了我？

思绪被递到面前的汤匙打断。  
我忍着心理上的排斥，努力配合着对方喂食的动作吞咽下流质的食物，好让这几天下来被折腾到痉挛疼痛的胃部舒服些。  
“吃饱了吗？”他低头，神色温柔地亲上我被锁着链子的手腕，“哥哥抱你去洗漱？”  
我清楚肯定不会有什么好事，瑟缩了一下：“不了。”  
意料之中的，我的拒绝再一次被对方彻底无视。链子被暂时性地解开，不过这对于我而言并没有什么实际的意义。  
不过是从被囚禁在床上，变成了被囚禁在这人身旁。

“……呜。”我两腿发软地靠在这人身上，只凭着对方揽住我腰的手勉强维持站姿。  
在应激反应期间，我对外界的刺激简直敏感到了可怕的程度。  
我甚至都能感觉到每一根牙刷软毛是如何被对方带动着轻轻抚触牙龈和舌面，而坚硬的牙刷柄戳弄到口腔黏膜时的产生的异样刺激更让我情不自禁地抖了抖。  
对这种日常行为都能产生快感……极度的羞耻让我挪开了视线，根本不想去看镜中的自己。  
钟涵泽低笑了声，胸膛紧贴着我赤裸的后背，用力将我的上半身压到了洗漱台上：“好好看着……”  
我的鼻尖快要触到冰冷的镜面，又颇有些惊慌失措地感受到对方抵在我腿间的热意，只得被迫抬眼。  
这一眼让我浑身都羞耻得彻底僵了，怔愣了半晌才回过神。身后这人神色自若地垂眸凝视着镜子里的我，缓缓俯身含住了我的耳垂，用牙轻轻磨着。  
我口中还满是牙膏的泡沫，根本说不出话，只能呜咽着被这人按着肆意动作。  
等到两只耳朵都被吸吮得彻底红透，钟涵泽才松开握着牙刷柄的手，直接摸上了我微微抬头的下身：“好像很喜欢的样子？”  
我猛地一颤，死死咬住了口中的牙刷。镜中被亵玩到浑身发抖的那人也无措地抬起水光湛然的眼望了过来。对方修长白皙的手抚弄着我半勃的性器，修剪得圆润光滑的指甲不轻不重地抵着茎口碾磨。我哆嗦了一下，精神和肉体的双重刺激让我没多时就溃不成军地射了出来。  
这人低头咬了口我的鼻尖，颇为无奈地将被喷溅上不少白浊的手心抬到我面前：“刚夸完你……就把哥哥的手弄脏了？”  
我还有些没缓过神，低喘着默许了对方的不断靠近。直到面颊上一热，才后知后觉地发现这混蛋竟将那些东西仔细地抹了上来。  
“做错事了也不道歉，我真是把你宠坏了。”他叹了口气，又抬起还残留着少许浊液的手抚上了我的锁骨，温热的指尖轻柔地一下下摩挲着凹陷处，“看在你现在不太舒服的份上先放过你。下次我可就报复回来了。我会把你浑身上下……里里外外……全都弄脏的……”  
我头皮发麻地察觉到这人并没有在开玩笑，语气中也透着几分真切的遗憾，浑身僵硬地被对方抱着完成了之后从漱口到洗澡的一系列事。

等到一切结束，我终于被安置回了床上。  
我疲惫不堪地抬眼看了看面前的这人，在对方给我系上链子前费力地翻了个身，艰难无比地朝着远离这人的方向爬去。  
“修明……”脚踝被攥住，温热的身体慢慢从身后覆了上来，“别和哥哥闹别扭。”  
我骂了句滚，挣扎着想踢开对方，反被压得更紧。手腕重新被铐在床头，双腿也被牢牢压制，整个人都好似被蛇缠绕了起来，被迫陷入一种被全然掌控的境况。  
湿热的触感沿着脊背的曲线逐渐下移。  
我颤抖着咬紧了下唇，刚不适地摇了摇头以示拒绝，便被用力按住了后颈压在枕头上。无力的两腿被对方的膝盖顶开，冰冷的润滑被推进体内，随后是熟悉的疼痛与难以承受的饱胀感。  
我低低呜咽了声，下意识又想蜷起来，却被对方一边残忍至极地用力进入，一边被迫将四肢展得更开。  
潦草的扩张再加上刻意避开敏感点的操弄……这场带着惩罚性质的猛烈占有让我苦不堪言。  
刚沐浴完的身体再一次被冷汗浸透，我失神地望着自己手腕上泛着金属光泽的锁链，绷紧的身体止不住地发抖：“别再插进来了……真的好痛……”  
我看不见这人的神色，只听得对方的声音越发温柔起来，好似裹了层蜜糖：“那就告诉哥哥，你到底能不能学乖？”  
我不想回答那标准答案，他却偏要听，执着无比地问了一次又一次。  
性器强势无比地一路插入脆弱的身体内部，将后穴撑开到极致，又抵到最深处反复大力抽插，被发狠摩擦的黏膜传来烧灼般的疼痛感。  
我心底明白只要照着这人之前说的在口头上服个软，说声会听话就能结束这一天的折磨。

但我不想。

我咬牙颤抖着被这人反复进入，不愿低头。  
食髓知味的身体却逐渐开始违背意愿地迎合起后穴的肉刃，从无尽的痛苦中尝出了几分被掌控被侵犯而生出的扭曲又甜美的快感，甚至到了后来还被对方干得痉挛着又射了好几次。  
然而意识却越发清醒。  
这种床笫之间征服与被征服的仪式……有些虽然羞耻至极，但勉强算得进情趣的范畴，而另一些对我而言就是纯粹的折辱了，正如这人现在每个举动……都步步踩着我的底线，看似温柔，实则一直在逼着我逐渐习惯屈从。  
可我凭什么要一次次放下自己的尊严去迎合这人扭曲的想法？又凭什么要像条宠物狗一样乖巧顺从地听他的吩咐？  
我满头冷汗地撑到了这场侵犯结束，抗拒地侧过头以避开对方原本打算落在我唇上的吻。  
羽毛般轻盈的触感便落在了面颊上。  
这人将我翻了过来搂进怀里，没做第二次，而是轻轻叹了口气，亲昵无间地蹭了下我的鼻尖：“怎么这么倔……”  
我心头原本只有满溢的怒意，竟无端被对方这句分明是恶人先告状，却透着无尽宠溺和温柔的话语勾出了几分莫名其妙的委屈。  
“……那你又为什么要这样做？就不能看在我以前喜欢过你的份上，放过我？”我疲惫到了极点，枕着这人的胸膛，眼皮也不抬地问了句。

漫长而压抑的沉默过后，我被对方以三指抬起下颌，对上这人春水般温润柔和的琥珀双眸，莫名嗅到了一丝暴风雨来临前的气息。  
他垂眸凝视着我，轻声道：“放过你……嗯？那谁来放过我呢？我早就想把你囚禁起来了，但是守了那么多年还是舍不得动你，你倒好……先是去了国外和贺谨来了一段，回国后又当着我的面被谭尧按在怀里干到哭着射了出来，之后又和这俩人纠缠不清。如果你真的不愿意，真的恨极了这俩人对你做出的事……你明明可以向我求助，或者借顾家的势力给他俩一些教训，再不济也能保护好自己。修明，你之前心狠手辣的样子去哪儿了？你心里对这俩人到底是什么想法……”  
怀抱逐渐收紧，我被勒得有些喘不上气，沉默着咬住了下唇。

钟涵泽温热的手指轻轻勾勒着我的唇形，神色温柔无比，眸底深处却是一片晦涩暗沉：“你说你以前喜欢我……这份喜欢到底有多深……你又能对多少人说出这句话？我确定不了这个答案，你能告诉我吗？”

38  
“反正现在除了你，我谁都喜欢——嘶！”我避开这人的视线，话刚讲了一半便被猛地一口咬上了喉结，登时倒吸了口冷气，被迫吞回了后面更伤人的话。  
“修明，不要故意气我。”钟涵泽垂下眼揉按了会儿太阳穴，才复又攥起我的下巴，低声问了句，“真的不喜欢哥哥吗？”

喜欢？  
还是不喜欢？  
如果是在上学期间被这人问了这么个问题，我大概会坦然无比地回答……喜欢，甚至还想主动抱住对方，用力地亲上一口吮出打标记般的红痕，昭告这是我喜欢的人。  
如果是在我反复暗示未果，气得跑出国的期间被这人追来问上这句，我大概会为了面子死撑着不松口，然后等气消了再埋进对方的怀里，委屈不已地咬这混蛋一口，再闷闷地答一句喜欢。  
如果是在我回国一段时间后再被问这问题，我大概会犹豫许久，最终还是选择这人。

可这问题如今来得太迟。  
手腕上的锁链还在，被不顾意愿地强迫与囚禁的经历也还历历在目，再加上突然知晓的血缘关系……  
那么多的谎言与伤害横亘在我俩之间，一如难以逾越的天堑。这问题的答案也因此显得格外简单，我却在开口前迟疑了半晌，那个不字怎么也无法像之前的气话一般轻易出口。  
但好像也只是不能“轻易”出口而已。  
我攥紧了手指，刚要低声结束这段扭曲的感情，便听到了门把手转动的声响。我还未反应过来，赤裸的身体便被钟涵泽扯来的薄毯严严实实地裹住，将那些不堪入目的痕迹都遮掩了起来。  
门被推开的更多了些，我刚瞧见门缝里露出双有些莫名熟悉的琥珀色眸子，便被一把捂住了眼。  
“……出去谈。”钟涵泽低声道。  
等到门再一次合上的声音响起，这人才松开了我，面色冷沉至极地走了出去，随后用力关上了门。

我等了许久也不见这人回来，起初的好奇被倦意消磨了大半，昏昏欲睡地半阖着眼休憩。后来门好像又被推开了次，快要睡着的我被惊醒，不满地嘟哝了声后闭着眼，继续将自己往毯子里缩了缩。  
被铐在床头的手腕被用力攥住。  
“喀嚓——”  
沉重的感受就此消弭，我诧异地睁开眼，看到了面无表情地站在床边的贺谨。  
他冰冷的目光扫过我重获自由但由于习惯仍搁在床头的手腕，又抿着唇俯身掀开薄毯的一角。我猛地伸手攥住毯子，但力道不及这人，只能让那些青紫交加的痕迹暴露在对方的眼前，包括狼藉一片还淌着浊液的股间。  
难以言喻的羞耻让我闭上了眼，近乎自虐地等着这人的话语来进一步撕碎我的尊严。

然而我只等到了一个几乎要将我勒得无法呼吸的拥抱。  
这人将头深埋在我的脖颈间，死死拥着我的手用力到轻微颤抖起来。  
“对不起，承诺你的事没做到。”他低声道，“这是我第三次把你弄丢了……”

39  
我看着用力搂着我的这人，只觉得无比茫然。他眸光微沉，唇抿成条直线，一把将我连着毯子打横抱起，大步朝门外走去：“具体的回去再说。就算钟姨亲自来一趟，你哥也不会离开这里太久……碰上了影响我心情。”  
刚刚在门缝间望见的那双和钟涵泽如出一辙的琥珀色眼眸再一次浮现在脑海中，我一时觉得脑袋突突地疼了起来：“钟姨？”  
“钟昕，顾鸿旭法律意义上的妻子。”贺谨一边解答着我的疑问，一边脚步未停地下了楼梯，“同时也是你名义上的，实际并无血缘关系的母亲。”  
“嗯？”我用力按了按越来越疼的后脑，抬头看了看这人清俊的眉眼，隐约的熟悉感再一次莫名升腾了起来。  
贺谨低头看了我一眼，皱着眉头抬脚踹开了大门：“一时想不起来就算了，别勉强自己……反正订婚后，留给我们的时间多的是。”  
“等、等一下，我没同意——”之前的囚禁让我根本没空细想别的，如今我才反应过来这事好像不太对，自始至终根本没人问过我的意见。  
这人轻笑了声收紧臂弯，只是刚迈出门槛便蓦地顿住了脚步，目光凌厉地看向前方：“……真是阴魂不散。”  
我顺着贺谨的目光抬头，便看到了撑着把黑色长柄伞站在门外的钟涵泽。

夜色暗沉，暴雨如注。  
连绵的水珠顺着伞面的边沿滚落，狠狠砸碎在青石板铺就的路上。  
雨水构筑的天地间，仿若只余下眼前这一人。  
那人一眨不眨地注视着我，原本随意攥着伞柄的修长五指逐渐用力到根根发白。  
他沉默着，缓缓朝我迈了一步。  
我一见到钟涵泽靠近的举动，下意识朝贺谨怀里缩了缩。  
站在我对面的这人猛地抿紧了唇，又走近了几步，朝我伸出了手——  
近乎完全倾斜过来的伞投下了一大片阴影。  
我怔愣着望向这人，看着对方原本浅色的衣衫被滂沱大雨在顷刻间打得湿透，转为暗沉湿冷的深色黏在身上。  
“还没恢复好，淋雨会发烧的。”那人盛着一汪春水的眸子黯淡下来，微笑着轻声道，“修明，为什么往后缩？你以为……我会做些什么？”  
我咬住下唇错开了视线，任难捱的沉默蔓延开来。

哒、哒——  
高跟鞋踏着地面的清脆声响逐渐接近。玫红色的伞张扬而艳丽，在夜幕中好似盛开着一朵绮丽的花。  
“订婚宴的请柬我已经代顾鸿旭发了。”身着红裙的女子缓缓抬起伞沿，露出姣好的面容，周身散着经岁月沉淀下来的沉静与优雅。  
贺谨面色不改地继续抱着我，轻声道了句钟姨好。  
我又仔细地看了看这人和钟涵泽一个模子刻出来般的眼睛，觉得自己好像有些反应不过来。  
她神色复杂地看着我，抿了抿唇好像要说些什么，却又忍了下来，转而抬起下巴冷淡地瞥了眼钟涵泽：“虽然交给你是迟早的事，但钟家目前还是我掌权。我管不了你了？”  
“……不。”钟涵泽站在暴雨中沉默了许久，直到每一根发丝都被浸得彻底湿透，才攥紧了手低声道。

“钟姨，您处理家事……我们这些小辈就不参与了。”贺谨神色自若地对钟昕露出一个微笑，弯腰将我放下，又扶着我的肩让我靠在他身上，随后用力握住了伞柄，“我先带修明回去准备订婚事宜了，到时候希望得到钟姨您代表钟家送出的祝福。”  
“可以。”钟昕轻轻应了声，瞧不出具体情绪的目光掠过那根被争夺着的伞柄，语气平静，“涵泽，松手。或者我把我的伞给他们？”  
那人挺直着脊背，抿着唇伸出自己的左手，一根根用力掰开握得太紧而没了半分血色的右手，声音低哑得几乎被雨声淹没：“知道了……母亲。”

贺谨笑了笑，夺过伞撑着让我坐进了副驾驶座，又俯身给我系上了安全带，这才冷着脸把那柄伞一把扔了出去，自己毫不在意地淋着雨绕到驾驶座。  
“我来的时候没下雨……不然才不会给你打别人的伞。”他不满地揉了把湿漉漉的头发，心情极糟地发动车子缓缓开了出去，“都怪这破天气。”  
我看了落汤鸡般的这人一眼，叹了口气打开暖风，见到对方骤然亮起来的眼神后不太自在地扭头看向窗外——  
就又一次望见了依旧一动不动地站在雨里的那人。  
……这俩一个不比一个省心。  
我无比烦躁地降下车窗，随手抄起车内的一顶折叠伞就冲站成雕塑般的那混蛋的脑门砸了过去。等这串动作行云流水地做完，才后知后觉地发现身侧投来的目光已经冷到了极致。  
贺谨猛地踩下了油门，直到后视镜再也看不见那人的身影才靠边停了车，随即面无表情地扭头看向我，眼神凌厉如刀：“当着我的面给钟涵泽送伞……本来想让你先好好休息几天的，既然你这么精力充沛，那待会儿洗个澡就跟我挑衣服去。”  
“什么衣服？”我其实也有些懊悔刚刚的举措，恨不得扇半分钟前的自己一巴掌。

这人食指一下下敲着方向盘，似笑非笑地看着我：“还能是什么？当然是……婚纱。”

40  
“亲爱的，你觉得这套怎么样？”贺谨轻声问道。  
我原本全程绷紧了身体看着地面，如今被这人突然一问，身旁导购员灼灼的目光顿时投了过来，只得被迫抬头看向那套缀满钻石和华丽刺绣的洁白婚纱，在心头暗骂一声后刚要否决这件——  
体内原本静止着的东西忽然开始了低速的震动。我垂在身侧的指尖禁不住抽动了一下，难耐地咬紧下唇，拼命忍下已经到了嘴边的呜咽。  
贺谨低头看了我一眼，状若不经意地伸手搭上我的肩以掩饰我此刻有些站不稳的窘境，微笑着问道：“请问试衣间在哪儿？我们想先看看。”

“……拿出来。”我一进试衣间便立刻攥住这人的衣领，压低了声音哀求，“快点……唔……”  
贺谨神色平静地抬手摘了我的假发，又揉了揉我的头，修长的五指温柔地在我的发间摩挲了好几下，却始终一言不发。  
这人看着我颤抖的幅度越来越大，直至主动靠进他怀里，难以忍耐地低喘起来，才终于轻声道：“先把这套换上。”  
我见这人态度强硬，又想到下身被迫戴上的那东西没锁打不开，只得不甘地颤着指尖逐个解开身上这件连衣裙的纽扣：“你这么喜欢女装，怎么不自己穿……”  
“因为谁都没你穿的好看。”贺谨挑了挑眉，低头亲了口我的耳垂，指尖在我锁骨处不住地打转戳弄，“毕竟我家的修明最可爱了。”  
温热的吐息烫在敏感的耳后，我抖了下，恼羞成怒地挥开这人乱摸的手，一边艰难地套上繁复至极、本该有旁人协助的这套婚纱，一边还得咬着牙忍受这人手指锲而不舍的骚扰以及身后的道具折磨，简直糟心至极。  
“是不是又在心里骂我变态？”贺谨注视了会儿我的眼睛，低笑着俯身替我拉上背后的拉链，又仔细整理了下衣服，“别以为不说出来，我就不知道你在想些什么。”  
“……你有自知之明就行。”我颇感嫌弃地用手拨弄了几下从腰部下方开始蓬起的曳地裙摆，“好沉。”  
“可是很方便，比裤子方便多了。”这人镜片后的眸子微微眯了起来，凑近我的耳畔意有所指地轻声道，“最起码你再也不用时时刻刻提心吊胆。生怕别人问你这里鼓鼓囊囊的……是什么？”  
“呜！”我猝不及防被这人撩起裙摆用力压到了门上，颤抖着感受对方灵巧的指尖戳进冰冷的不锈钢贞操带的条状间隔，有一下没一下地抚摸着被约束着的分身。  
我一想到一墙之隔的门外就是在静静等待着我们出来的导购便浑身都僵硬了起来，用力推拒着这人越发放肆起来的动作：“你疯了吗……别在这里！”  
“本来确实想把你带回去再继续的……可是我好像有些忍不住了。”他状若无辜地歪着头看我，语气居然含了几分委屈，“我等你穿这衣服等了那么多年……”  
“我才认识你多久？哪儿来那么多年……”我紧紧贴着门，完全不敢闹出太大的动静，被迫主动凑近这人的耳畔，咬牙切齿地低声道，“你们国外呆久了的是不是数学都不大好……呜！不、不准摸那里……嗯……手指拔出去！”  
出门前做过润滑又被迫含了颗跳蛋的后穴再次迎来了侵入者。  
骨节分明的手指在体内用力搅动戳弄产生的酥麻感让我下意识试图并拢开始打颤的双腿，却又被这人强势地用膝盖顶开。  
“别人我不清楚，但我的数学应该还是挺不错的……至于认识……你还记得我们第一次见面的场景吗？”贺谨又缓缓加了根手指，盯着我问道。  
我被这人三指越发激烈的抽插弄得有些浑身发软，死死抓着这人的肩膀才没丢脸地跌坐到地上：“记……记得……Nightmare里你、你……呜！送了我杯苹果酒……嗯！”  
“你觉得我在拿这种小孩子才喝的东西羞辱你。”这人眸光莫名冷了几分，慢条斯理地抽出了手指，轻笑了声拉开自己的拉链，“所以退了回去……后来我让调酒师给你特制了杯烈酒，又出面道歉解释了好一会儿，你才勉强喝了小半口。”  
抵着穴口的骇人硬物缓缓磨蹭着湿润的股间，在讲到酒被退回去时毫无征兆地用力挤进了滚烫的前端。  
我本就紧张至极，身体自始至终都没有放松过，此刻猝不及防被插入，顿时疼得抖了一下。  
“不就一杯酒……”我真没想到这人看起来一副沉稳冷静的成熟模样，原来私底下这么记仇，“唔……别！好胀……”  
“一杯酒？”对方冷笑了声，腰部猛地一顶后整根狰狞的性器便用力撞了进来，“你可是把我忘得干干净净了。”  
身体被同性再次彻底侵入占有的同时，那颗跳蛋也被粗长火热的肉刃一下子推到了难以想象的深度。  
“呜——！”我脊背一麻，刚抑制不住地惊呼了声便反映过来地点不对，只得一口咬住这人的肩忍住颤抖的呻吟，待稍稍习惯了那种潮水般蔓延到四肢百骸的酥麻感后才松开齿关，垂下头大口大口地喘息着，眼中泛起水光，“什么意思……嗯！不要摸！”  
胸襟缀满了让我羞耻至极的蕾丝花边，偏生这人一边发狠地操弄着开始痉挛的甬道，一边还伸出指尖温柔地描绘着婚纱上的图案。  
“……You're the apple of my eye.”他垂眸看着我，抬手扣住我的下巴就亲了下来。  
“唔？”我听到这话有种莫名的熟悉感，不禁睁大了眼。只是稍一分神便被对方叼住了舌尖吸吮，又被惩罚般在深处快速用力地磨了好几下。  
难以承受的快感迅速积攒起来，偏偏分身又被该死的贞操锁抑制着无从发泄，每回兴奋到勃起的程度就会被死死束缚住，直到疼得重新软下来。  
几次三番从高潮边缘被生生阻断的痛苦感受逼得我呜咽着软了腰，难受地伸手去推这人，反被一把扣住双手压到了头顶，被这人越发凶狠地一次次彻底贯穿占有。

“你问我为什么这么喜欢让你穿女装……”这人的嗓音因情欲烧得沙哑起来，听得我脊背麻了一片，“我倒还想问你……小时候在诊所外的花坛旁，你为什么要穿着裙子主动跑过来对我笑得那么甜……还从果盘里给我递了块苹果？”

41  
“……嗯？”我听着这人的话语，茫然地眨了下眼，“呜……我怎么完全没印象……”  
贺谨缓缓眯起了眼看我，目光自上而下将我打量了一番，随后用力摁住我的腰，泄愤般挺进得更深了些：“我就知道你要耍赖，以前说的要嫁给我这句话多半也会说记不得。”  
“嫁给你？！”我深感六月飞雪，哆嗦着被对方一次次肏进深处，里头的每一寸软肉都被火热的龟头磨得痉挛起来，“我……我是真的不清楚这怎么回事啊……呜……阿谨！别、别这样！”  
我见这人原本握着我腰的手慢慢搭上了更衣室的把手，惊得头皮发麻想立刻制止对方。但双手被这人牢牢摁在头顶动弹不得，只得费力地抬起颤抖不止的腿，试图用膝盖顶开那人的手。  
“修明，我和钟涵泽不一样。”贺谨轻易地制住了我的挣扎，又将我往门上压得更紧了些，镜片后凌厉如刀的目光直勾勾地盯着我，“他只想把你仔仔细细地藏起来，好好圈养在自己身边，让别人根本找不到你……我却更想昭告天下，恨不得在你身上打个永久的标记来显示所有权，也好让其他人趁早绝了不该有的心思……”  
“我们不是要订婚吗……呜！这还不够吗？不要这样……好、好酸……”我被这人的眼神看得越发紧张，瑟缩着努力挽救岌岌可危的隐私权，完全不敢想象自己此刻穿着婚纱被调教侵犯到颤抖呜咽的模样被店里不相关的人看到会引发什么波澜。  
所以纵使内心对莫名其妙就订婚这事无比抗拒，此刻也只能先这么说好让这人冷静一些。  
而且……  
反正又不是真的结婚。

贺谨听到我口中说出订婚二字后，眉微微一扬，颔首垂眸看我，原本冷淡的神色多了几分缱绻温柔。  
……最重要的是下身的鞭笞暂时停了下来。  
我见安抚工作稍有成效，刚松了口气，便听到这人得寸进尺的新要求。  
“你说的对。那你现在开始该叫我什么？”他勾了勾唇，俯身吻着我的额头，语气柔和得和之前判若两人。  
我思忖了会儿，不解地望着对方：“不叫阿谨还能叫什么……难道你以前经历过什么变故，还有别的名字，现在要订婚了才打算告诉我？”  
这人沉默了会儿，方才的笑容昙花一现般消弭于无形，等再开口时话语里颇有些咬牙切齿的意味：“你已经这么蠢了，就少看点乱七八糟的东西。”  
“诶？”我莫名被质疑了智商，不大高兴地反驳，“你这个死变态才……呜！”  
深埋体内的欲望被猛地抽出，随后凶狠地再度破开被操干到红肿起来的穴口，强势地重新没入，甚至撞得比之前更狠了几分。  
我好不容易才习惯了些以站姿被侵犯的酸涩感，如今这人掠夺的力道和频率一提升，便立刻受不住地发起抖来。  
腰酸得直不起来，分身也是硬了又活生生疼软，反反复复下来整个人都被折腾得够呛，只能软声求饶：“别做了……我、我真的不行了……给我解开前面……”  
“两个字。”贺谨咬着我的耳朵轻声道，“叫不对你就别想射出来。”  
我瞪了他一眼，怀着不可言说的小心思试探着叫了声：“……谨谨？”  
“顾修明。”这人轻笑了声，修长的手指轻轻捏了捏我的脸，眸底的寒意冻得我再也不敢造次，“你要不要再试试被干到哭得嗓子都哑了……却还是一次都不能射，只能用后面反复高潮的滋味？就像我们第一次做的那样？”  
我咽了咽口水：“不……不要这样……我……”  
“是真的不知道叫什么……”贺谨再一次冷了神色，语气无比平静，“还是单纯地不肯这么称呼我？订婚到结婚，左右差的也不过是改个国籍领证的时间。”  
结婚？我一下子明白了这人到底想听什么。  
他顿了顿，盯着我的眼睛轻声道：“宝贝，就叫一下……”  
我实在受不了这人嘴角不再挂着或冷淡或嘲讽的笑意，而是放柔了语气，轻声细语地讲情话哄人的模样。尤其是那一声叹息般的宝贝叫得我差点哆嗦着直接投降。  
我耳朵烫得抖了抖，有些无措地被这人解开了贞操锁，分身随即被纳入对方温热的掌心搓揉了起来。  
这下前面和后头都被对方彻底掌控。  
我被这人干得直发抖，后穴里的嫩肉也被滚烫的欲望一下下用力磨到彻底臣服，痉挛着绞紧了主动吸吮讨好侵犯者……  
然而还是不能被许可射精。  
这人牢牢堵着湿润的马眼，残忍无比地看着我一次次挣扎在高潮的边缘。  
始终差了一线的滋味逼得我委屈又羞恼地伏在贺谨肩上，濒临崩溃地带着哭腔呜咽求饶：“阿谨……你……不、不要插得那么深……轻点好不好……呜！别……真的要被肏坏了……”  
见这人置若罔闻地继续动作，我咬了咬牙，想着长痛不如短痛，几不可闻地小声嘟哝了句：“……老公。”

体内的欲望猛地跳动了一下。  
对方的喉结上下滚了滚，眼眸暗沉晦涩，呼吸也骤然粗重。我惊觉这求饶还不如不出口，多半要糟。  
……果不其然。  
这人不仅没见好就收，反而变本加厉地无视我的哭泣与颤抖，按着我强行做了一次又一次，将这套婚纱染得斑驳一片，根本无法见人。  
等一切结束后，我恼羞成怒地拒绝了这人的怀抱，但最终还是被迫披了件沾满对方气息的外套才得以走出了更衣室。  
这么长时间都呆在里面，到底做了些什么昭然若揭。我看着贺谨神色自若地不仅买了这一套，还预约了设计师下周来商量订制款的细节，简直想夺门而出。  
而待羞耻感终于过去后，心头的火气便窜了起来。  
在公开场合被迫接受调教，又被不顾意愿地被圈在怀里用力侵犯到数次哭着高潮。  
我此刻确实非常恼怒，也特别想发火。  
但坐进这人车里刚扭过头，便瞧见对方眼角眉梢掩饰不住的餍足与温柔爱意，心头莫名生出了些奇怪的情绪逐渐发酵，酸酸涩涩的，让我说不出话来。  
我抬手按了按眉心，觉得自己的底线自回国后一降再降，而这趋势无疑十分危险。再一想到那句被逼着叫出口的称谓，我更是浑身上下都不自在了起来，心情复杂得难以言喻。  
不管以前到底发生了什么，至少在国外同意和这人玩一场是我意识清醒下做出的选择。虽然起初是因为这人确实是我喜欢的那种清俊好看，再加上被涵泽气得只想随便找个人消磨时间，但到了后来……也许是真有些心动了。  
可我现在完全不清楚中间两年到底发生了什么，自己当初又为什么会如此决绝地离开。我下意识觉得自己不该在弄清真相前草率地做出任何决定，也不该轻信他人的言论。

那这个“他人”的范围……该包括贺谨吗？

既然他小时候就认识我，为什么在酒吧里要装作头回见面的样子？  
如果点苹果酒是对我是否记得他的试探，那他到底是希望我想起来，还是希望我想不起来？  
这人对我的过往到底了解多少，又真的像他自己所说的那样……对那空白的两年一无所知吗？

回去后洗完澡，我神游天外地窝在这人的怀里想事情，对他提出的一系列订婚宴上的事情兴致缺缺，心不在焉地随意点着头，直到听到了一个熟悉的名字才猛地回过神。  
这人似笑非笑地垂眸看着我：“终于不发呆了？”  
他将指尖夹着的那份请柬缓缓递给了我。  
我刚刚在走神，没懂什么意思，疑惑地接过后展开，看了看手中红色的请柬，又看了看眸中莫名有些冷意的这人。

贺谨低头亲了我一口，语气温柔平静：“虽然就我个人而言，并不想见到任何碍眼的家伙。但既然你刚刚点头表示想邀请对方，那给谭尧的这份请柬你来写。”  
……分明是薄薄的一笺纸，此刻却无端沉得让我有些拿不住。

42  
“……呃？”我咽了咽口水，捏着那请柬抬眼望向贺谨，“这……我来写？”  
他冷淡地嗯了声，收紧了怀抱垂眸盯着我：“有什么问题吗？”  
我被勒得有些疼，刚要挣扎便被那愈发冰冷锐利的目光看得后背一僵，隐约觉得自己如果不做些什么……可能要糟。毕竟贺谨这人绝不是我以前脑子进水时误认为的什么谦谦君子，而这个莫名其妙的要求也让我深感警惕。  
要是真写了，以贺谨的恶劣程度估计会进一步要求我登门去送婚礼请柬……  
想想就是一场让人头皮发麻的灾难。

“阿谨……”我没敢改变自己正枕着这人胸口、浑身都被圈住的姿势，只小心翼翼地挪了下手腕，以指尖轻轻戳了戳这人正牢牢揽着我腰的右手。  
贺谨挑了下眉，颇为配合地抬起手。  
见这人修长的五指终于缓缓搭上我主动展开在他面前的掌心，我咬了咬牙，忍着别扭主动十指交缠着扣住，又在对方脸颊上亲了口，这才放软了语气小声商量：“不要再请别人好不好？我们双方的长辈到了就行……”  
出乎我的意料，这人眉骨一扬，竟直接利落地应了句好。我临时准备的一堆理由和借口登时噎在半路，只能愣愣地睁大了眼看着他：“……啊？”  
“我很喜欢我们这个词。”贺谨笑了声，将我的手又攥紧了几分，“而且如果你刚刚真敢流露出余情未了的模样……我大概只能……这样来宣示所有权了。”  
他低下头凑近我的耳畔，轻声将原本的打算说了一遍。我听得头皮直发麻，呼吸都不自觉地因极度的羞耻而急促了几分。  
这家伙比我想象的更过分……  
如果真穿着婚纱，被插入到最深处的道具狠狠调教着，直至临近高潮的情况下去登门拜访送请柬……就算到时候身边会有这人陪着，不致被当场收拾，那我这脸面也肯定丢得干干净净的了。  
……而且这混蛋果然又在给我下套！  
我在心底暗骂一声，面上还是努力维持着听话乖巧的模样点了点头，伏在这人怀里打了个哈欠后抬眼看他：“阿谨，我好困。”  
一松懈下来，这段时间精神和体力双重透支而产生的疲惫感便如潮水般漫过了每一寸身体，此刻的我确实连根手指都懒得动弹，只想安安稳稳休息会儿。  
这人神色温柔了下来，动作轻柔地将我之前因嫌热而踢到腰际以下的被子拽了回来仔细盖好，这才伸手关了灯：“睡吧。”

黑暗中，额上传来温软的触感。  
我眨了眨眼，任对方在这一吻后将我抱得更紧，心里想的却是贺谨在结账时，我身侧那位导购员展示给我的那串电话号码。  
只是待我迅速扫过一眼，点头示意记住了后，她便安静地走开了，连个提问的机会都没给我留下。  
但不管这饵是谁下的，意图为何，我还是忍不住想咬上一口……  
毕竟距离订婚的日子真没剩多久了。  
我在心底叹了口气，闭上眼沉沉睡了过去。

……  
大概是睡得太久，醒来时我还有些恍惚。  
我阖着眼没察觉到已有些习惯了的链子的重量，不禁疑惑地伸手摸索了几下，直到反复确认手腕上确实空无一物，才心满意足地打了个哈欠。  
“终于睡醒了？”发顶被揉了揉，五指在发间穿梭时带来一阵阵细微的酥麻感。  
我懒洋洋地挥开这人捣乱的手，含混地嘟哝：“不要吵……再、再让我……躺一会儿……”  
“好。”对方笑了声，没再做些什么。  
我又赖了会儿床，这才不甘不愿地打算起来：“你真不该这么做的。”  
“什么意思？”搂着我的手紧了紧，耳畔传来的声音低沉了下来，“……顾修明，你指哪件事？”  
我睁开眼：“还能是哪件……当然是囚禁。涵泽你不要装傻……呃？”  
下颌被猛地攥住抬起，过重的力道让我疼得一时说不出话来，只能咽了咽口水，略感心虚地对上这人骤然凌厉起来的目光。  
被强行拉近到鼻息交融的亲密距离让我僵了身体，下意识往后缩了缩，只是刚动了下，便被这人圈得更紧些。  
“……顾修明。”贺谨眸中冷意森然，“是不是我对你太温柔了，不小心又把你胆子养肥了？”

“不……唔？！”我猝不及防被面朝下地一把按在这人的腿上，睡衣下摆旋即被撩起到腹部的位置，内裤也被拽到了脚踝处。  
我顿时紧张地撑起身体想挪开：“你要做什么！呜——”  
一记响亮的巴掌落到了昨天才被身上这人用力蹂躏过的那处附近，带来一片火辣辣的痛感。疼痛其实还在其次，更让我无法忍受的是随之而来的灭顶羞耻感。  
被按在同性的大腿上强迫着接受这种惩罚……简直太糟了。  
我颤了一下，又羞又恼地奋力挣扎：“你这个死变态……呜！放开我！……不、不要打了！”  
用力的责罚接连不断地落下，靠近臀缝的部位更是被重点照顾到迅速滚烫红肿了起来，再加上臀肉震颤着反复摩擦导致的痛感，我几乎都要产生被用力侵犯着的恐怖错觉。  
我挣扎了半晌，意识到这人不会停止，只得开始呜咽着不住躲闪。  
“再扭腰，肿的就不仅仅是外面了。”  
冷沉又暗哑的嗓音让我不得已停下了动作，咬着下唇忍耐这带着浓重情色和羞辱意味的惩戒，只有疼得狠了才委委屈屈地闷哼一声。  
到后来我已经数不清被打了多少下，浑身也早已被冷汗浸湿。待到上药时，臀肉被对方的手指肆意揉捏着，烧灼般的痛感和逐渐蔓延开来的酥麻交织在一起。  
我哆嗦了一下，有些难以忍受这种又痛又痒的感觉：“把药给我……嗯……我自己来。”  
回应我的是落在臀尖上的用力一咬。  
本就疼痛难忍的部位被锐利的牙齿狠狠打下烙印，这滋味让我禁不住弓起腰倒吸一口冷气：“别……别咬，好疼！你……你个神经病……呜……”  
被置若罔闻地咬了第二口，我痛得眼眶都湿润了起来，只得在对方咬下第三口前努力抬起头，满眼泪水地小声求饶：“……阿谨，我、我真的知道错了。我怕疼，不要这样。”  
贺谨直起身神色冷淡地打量了我一会儿，见我颤得停不下来，这才嗯了声，将药膏递到我的面前：“没有下次。”  
我气得牙痒痒，却还是得乖乖地伸手接过，一边疼得抽气一边给自己上药。

……  
婚宴要准备的事情太多，贺谨接下来这几日都没什么时间看着我，见我闲得无聊整天嚷嚷着要出去逛逛，也只得无奈地放了我出门。  
至于条件……  
我在商业街上逛了会儿，忍不住叹了口气，扭头看向几米远处跟着的、名义上是保护我安全的那两位保镖，心里头无比清楚自己的一举一动都被记录着，行踪也会随时报备到贺谨那里。  
而且我的所有证件和手机都被这人没收了，现在除了钱一无所有，真的是想跑也跑不了。

……不过总有办法的。  
我快步朝其中一位看起来好欺负些的保镖走了过去，冷着脸仰头看他：“你们有工作用的手机吧？借我一下。”  
对方先是一怔，随后避我如洪水猛兽般往后连着退了好几步，这才低下头躲开我的目光，低声回答：“抱歉，贺先生禁止我们向您提供通讯设备。”  
我没懂这人反应为什么这么大，但也早就料到了贺谨会这么吩咐，在心里骂了声后皱着眉佯装出无比生气的样子：“我有急事要联系那混蛋，又不是找别人，这也不可以吗？他凭什么管这么多，那不如分手好了！回去就分！”  
“……”对方明显被我的无理取闹震住了，“这……您……”  
“我打电话时你们可以在旁边听着。”我不满地哼了一声，随即心不甘情不愿地退让了一步，“这总可以了吧。”  
“给您。”另一位保镖面无表情地将手机递给了我，“我们只需确认您拨通的电话接听方是贺先生就可以了，旁听就逾矩了。”  
我伸手接过，背过身用生平最快的手速拨弄了几下，随即脸色更差地扭过头看向他们，有些尴尬地咳了咳：“贺谨那混蛋的电话多少来着……我……我平时都存联系人里……”  
我无比坦然地将拨号界面展示在他们面前，根据他们报的数字直接拨了过去。  
“喂……阿谨。”我避免自己情绪不到位，先狠狠揪了自己一把，结果力道太重疼得直想哭，顺势无比委屈地抽了抽鼻子，“我想给你打电话他们都不让……”  
我死死捂住话筒，忍着羞耻刻意当着这俩人的面补了句：“你前几天太过分了，我现在还好疼……”  
我余光瞥见这俩人身上的对讲机亮了起来，给我手机的那人冲另外那保镖打了个手势，似乎是确定了接听方的身份。而在听到我的下一句后，这俩人又神色尴尬地往后退了一大步，似乎生怕听到不该听的。  
“嗯，怎么了？”因为我中间空了一句话的时间，贺谨低沉的声音里透着些轻微的疑惑，“为什么突然打给我……然后又不说话……有不长眼的欺负你了？”  
见这人声音慢慢沉了下去，我不想牵连无辜，连忙撇清关系：“没有，那两位保镖很负责。我只是——”  
我握着手机，看着屏幕上弹出的短信眨了眨眼，随后轻声道：“……突然想你了。”

我又随口聊了几句，挂电话后立刻删了短信的记录，佯装气恼地将手机砸到地上，又嫌不解气般踩了几脚直至坏了个彻底，这才状若不经意地根据短信上的地址一路找了过去。  
这种类似餐厅的封闭式场所，我又是一个人好似生着闷气、只为消遣地随意逛逛，他们一般只会分别守着前门和后门避免我离开。  
果然……我只身一人顺利进了这里。  
“麻烦带我去一下包间V-17，预约人……”我冲着侍者笑了笑，垂在身侧的手指下意识扣紧了些，“是钟女士。”

我在侍者的引领下穿过设计得同古典园林般的曲折长廊，终于来到了包间的门口。  
“钟姨？”我轻轻扣了扣门，在听到回应后推门而入，随后愣在了原地，一时说不出话来。  
钟昕没再穿那袭艳绝的红裙，而是换了身沉稳典雅的藏青连袖旗袍。  
这人明明容颜绮丽权势在握，周身却总缭绕着一种死寂的压抑感，在这回烟雨朦胧的江南主题下更显强烈。  
她神色冷淡地抬眼看我：“坐。”  
我后背一僵，硬着头皮拉开了她对面的藤椅坐下，目光完全不敢乱瞟。  
“如果不是涵泽做得实在太过分，当初我也不会出面让他收敛点。”她端起茶杯抿了口，语气平淡，“我知道你对订婚这事并不乐意，也有心帮你一把。但你们小辈之间的事，我终究还是不方便亲自插手。”  
“……所以。”我实在忍不住了，颇为失礼地开口问道，“您就邀了……他过来？”  
自我进门后就一直稳稳落在我身上的目光骤然冷了几分，我头皮发麻地看着对方深潭般的眸子微微眯起，生出了转身就逃的心思。  
钟昕静静看着我：“总之涵泽不适合你，你应该心里清楚。至于贺谨，也不行。”  
“我……见过许多在精神治疗中爱上医生的患者。”钟昕叹了口气，曲起纤长白皙的指，将一叠照片递给了我，琥珀色的眼眸中终于带了些怀念的情绪，语气却还是一贯的古井无波。

“但像你们这样反过来的，还真是第一次。”

43  
“治疗？”我怔了一下，勉强地笑了笑，按在照片上的指尖莫名有些发颤，视线游移着不敢细看内容，“您是指……”  
“你抑郁症复发，吞安眠药那回。算算时间应该是你读高中那会儿。”她神色冷淡地从包里掏出烟盒，刚要抽出一支，看了我一眼后直接整盒丢进了脚旁的垃圾篓，“涵泽发现的及时，所以命是救了回来，但复发后治疗难度加大。国内药物辅助治疗的限制太多，只能带你去国外。也不知道为什么，贺谨直接出面接收了你的档案。再然后……我就看出他的心思逐渐不太对了。”  
我每一个字都听得分明，一连起来却完全不理解到底是什么意思，只能应了声，低头慢慢翻阅了起来。  
看着看着又忽然想起了涵泽以前说过的催眠是为了我好。我当时嗤之以鼻，觉得这人的话再没有半分可信度，如今却有些动摇。  
抑郁症……  
自杀……？

……完全没有印象。  
我看着照片中垂着头抱膝窝在墙角的自己和站在一旁的贺谨，只觉得无比陌生。  
正略感烦躁时，忽然被人从背后抱住。  
不知何时来到我身后的那人侧过头轻轻吻了一下我的脸颊，随后单手撑在桌上，另一只手仍用力圈着我的腰，沉声道：“……别看了。”  
“嗯？”我眼睁睁看着谭尧将那些我还没看完的照片按住，一把推远到了我够不着的地方，顿时有些急了，但又顾虑着钟姨还在对面，只能压低了声音，“你干什么？”  
“看了对你没什么好处……而且我不喜欢。”他俯身将照片推得更远了几分，随后伸手攥住了我的下颌，面无表情地垂眸盯着我，“非常不喜欢。不喜欢贺谨看你的眼神，不喜欢你们的越走越近，更不喜欢你那时候消瘦的模样……每张照片里的衣服看起来都空荡荡的。”  
“你喜不喜欢关我什么事？”我禁不住恼了，“凭什么把意愿强加在我身上？”  
这人没再说话，唯有目光越发暗沉晦涩。  
我俩谁也不肯让步，气氛逐渐压抑凝滞了起来。

“看起来，修明你还有些事要解决。”钟昕开口打破了沉默。  
她抬眼看了看正在炸毛边缘徘徊的我，又扫了眼面色愈发冰冷的谭尧，意味不明地笑了笑，站起身便朝门外走去：“既然相关资料我已经提前发给你身边那人了，那今天就先这样吧。”  
“钟姨再见。”谭尧捏着我的两指又用力收紧了几分，目光出于礼节短暂地投向对面，随后再一次牢牢地锁回我身上，“谢谢您的理解……确实有很多事。”  
我心头陡然生出不好的预感，头皮一麻就挣扎着想站起身：“我送一下您！”  
“不必，你们先聊，到时候婚礼现场见。”钟昕摆了摆手，脚步未停地推门走了出去。  
听到婚礼二字，谭尧缓缓松开我的下颌，转而双手按住我的肩将我重重压回了座位上：“在解决你和别人的事之前，我觉得我们更需要先好好谈一谈。”  
“……没什么好谈的。”火热的吐息一阵阵烫在耳后敏感的皮肤上，我微颤了下，随即用力挥开了对方的手。  
虽然我心里清楚自己确实欠这人一个解释，但这压迫感十足又有几分熟悉的姿势只会让我回忆起被第一次侵犯的糟糕经历，根本没法心平气和地进行任何沟通。  
这人垂着眸揉了揉手背上被我打出的红印，神色未变化半分：“不想聊？”  
我满心警惕地看着他，戒备地往后缩了缩，没有接话。  
“真巧。”谭尧抽开银灰色的领带，在手上随意绕了几圈，眸中的阴鸷挟着磅礴怒意让我头皮一阵发麻，“我现在其实也不太冷静……”

“我心平气和地和你讲些什么，你从来都不会听……”这人低低笑了声，一把攥住我的手腕，旋即将那条领带用力缠了上来，“每回只有操哭了才会学乖，时效还特别短，典型的好了伤疤忘了疼……顾修明，你说我该怎么办？”

44  
两手手腕被一同强制绑了起来抬到头顶。  
我被对方牢牢压制在座椅上，不论怎么躲闪抗拒都挣不开这人的桎梏，心头更是因操哭二字而猛颤了一下。  
谭尧垂眸抬手解开了我上衣的第一颗扣子。  
然后是第二颗。  
好像是突然失去了耐心，衣服下摆被面无表情的这人一把揪住，旋即用力往上扯去，直至靠近肩膀的位置才停下。  
“嘶——”被迫袒露出的大片肌肤乍一接触到包厢开得十足的冷气，冻得我禁不住打了个寒战。  
谭尧皱了皱眉，凑得更近了些，温度灼热的掌心贴着腰线不住摩挲着往上滑。  
“如果觉得冷，就靠我怀里。”他低声在我耳边道，手掌逡巡着摸遍了我不住颤抖的上半身，而后慢慢顺着我的脊背朝下游走。我冷得不行，但怎么也不肯示弱，还刻意往后挪了几分。  
臀肉被隔着内裤用力掐揉着，过于尖锐的痛感让我昂起头闷哼了一声，毫不怀疑明天那里会满是淤青。  
“眼眶有些红了。”温热的指腹轻轻按了下我的眼角，语气冷沉，“一边咬着牙发抖，一边还在瞪我……嗯？不知道这幅模样只会让我更想干死你？”  
这人本就比我高了一个头，再加上此刻他弯腰俯视着我，那种居高临下的压迫感更是让我极度不安。  
见这人眼眸中的欲望浓得化不开，我恐惧又恼怒地抬脚就踹，反被对方顺势握住脚踝朝两侧拉开，架高在了藤椅两侧的扶手上。  
裤子被扯到脚踝处虚虚挂着，对方的胯部随即用力撞了上来，紧密贴合着我赤裸的下身反复摩擦。薄薄一层西裤不仅无法隔绝炽热的温度，连那勃起的狰狞硬物的形状都遮不住多少。  
“不……”我被牢牢按着两腿根本逃不开这般过分的动作，只能颤抖着试图摇头躲开这人落下的亲吻，声音因惊惧而变了调，“不要这样……好烫……别、别磨了……”  
谭尧埋在我的颈肩处用力咬了口，这才眸色暗沉地抬眼看我：“冷又不肯靠我怀里。我只能这样让你暖和起来。”  
“唔？！”我头皮一麻，这人居然解开了自己的拉链。被释放出的骇人性器一下下暗示意味极强地顶着臀缝，好几回龟头都用力到微微陷了进去，撞得我呼吸都急促了起来。  
如果被此刻失去理智的这人不管不顾地干进去……  
光是想象这件事，我的后背就已经被冷汗彻底浸透。  
“谭尧，不要这样。”我对这种事畏惧到了极点，语气不自觉就带上了求饶的意味，“真的会很疼……别……”  
这人凝视着我，停下了动作：“本来就没打算直接进来……顾修明你自己想想，自你回国后哪次求我，我没照着你说的做？又有哪次真伤到过你？”  
我被问得一愣，心头莫名涌起股奇怪又酸涩的情绪，但很快又反应过来不对：“可你现在……”  
“你如果还当我是你的恋人，我自然不会这么欺负你。”他沉了语气，眸底的情绪晦暗不明，“可你一直以来是怎么做的？”  
我对上这人的目光，发现自己无法回答这个问题。

“以前的事暂且不提，就从你答应和我交往开始。”谭尧垂下眼，抬起我的下巴静静看着我，“我晚上送你回家，第二天再过来……你就不见了。我以为你出了什么事，疯了一样四处寻找……好不容易重新找到了你，却听到你在我怀里叫着别人的名字。你猜，我当时是什么心情？”  
“我后来发现你状态不对想带你走，你却完全不肯听我说的，无条件地信任钟涵泽，直到他自己承认，你才不得不随便找了个人求助。”  
“等你终于恢复了些记忆，做的第一件事……是态度决绝地离开我。我隐约觉得还有不太对的地方，于是动用各种关系，奔波了许久才将所有事调查清楚。然后就被钟昕告知你先是选择和钟涵泽在一起，厌了后又跑去和贺谨筹备婚礼。新鲜感过去，又想换个人玩玩，只是苦于无法顺利离开贺谨所以来寻求帮助。”  
“你过得倒是潇洒自在，可在此期间从来没想过联系我……哪怕给我发一条短信。”  
他低笑了声，深邃暗沉的眸中却半点笑意都未浮现：“你说你是不是一直在逼我？是不是不狠下心来对你……就只能永远追逐在你身后，不能被你看进眼里？”  
“不是——”我忍不住开口，他之前讲的许多根本不是我本意，尤其是……钟姨告诉他的那些内容。  
我忽然没了解释清楚的心思，后背发冷地僵在了座位上，后知后觉地品出了几分不对劲。  
看那双眼睛便知钟昕与涵泽的血缘关系，但她名义上却是我的母亲。首先这层关系就非常奇怪，其次不管对外宣称的是个什么样，血终究浓于水，她之前在贺谨带我走时为什么会选择帮我？  
而如今她对谭尧说的话又是什么意思？这谎言一戳就破，根本算不上挑拨离间，反而更像是刻意激化矛盾。  
能证明我接受治疗的资料应该有很多，又为什么偏偏在谭尧在场的情况下，要给我看贺谨和我的合照？  
我猛然回忆起眼前这人开始彻底发疯的契机也是因钟姨临走前强调的“婚礼”二字，顿时回过神来，急着想把话好好说清楚。  
然而唇被对方缓缓以指点住。

“顾修明，我不是做慈善的。”  
我被抬着下巴对上对方乌沉幽深的眼眸，从里面窥见了焦虑不安张口欲言的自己。  
谭尧面无表情地揉了揉我的唇，随后三指并在一起用力探了进去肆意戳弄，搅得我呜咽着说不出话。  
“我以前为你做的一切都心甘情愿，以后也会尽力满足你的要求。但我当然也要索取报酬。”  
他慢慢抽出了手指，语气平淡至极。  
“我只想要……你。”

紧闭的褶皱被毫不留情地顶开，骨节分明的手指沾着津液猛地没入。  
“……呜！”我猝不及防被异物进入，一时痛得厉害，只拼命颤抖着想逃开身后来自手指的残忍侵犯，完全把消除误会这件重要无比的事抛之脑后，“你……拿出去……啊！”  
体内插入的那根手指不仅没有抽出，反而缓缓曲起，变本加厉地打着转地戳弄起干涩的黏膜，反复试探着敏感处的位置。  
那人俯下身看着我，声音沙哑低沉：“会有点疼，忍一会儿。等我用手指把你操射就有润滑了。”  
我还没来得及骂人，颈侧便被一口叼住。  
感受到对方的牙齿极为用力地磨了几下那处的肌肤，我不禁生出下一秒就要被野兽撕碎的恐惧感，却又被这人按着无法逃开，一时有些绝望：“不管怎么样……钟姨让你来，肯定不是让你做这些事的……呜……不、不要按那里……”  
被攻击到那处内壁时电流般蹿起的酥麻感让我无法抑制地痉挛了一下，死死咬紧了下唇咽下逐渐变调的喘息。  
“你好像误会了。”谭尧终于松开我的脖颈，转而低头舔舐起我颤巍巍立起的乳尖，惹得我颤抖的幅度陡然加大了几分，“钟昕并没有权力命令我，来帮你只是我个人的选择。甚至她还倒欠我一个人情。”  
“……唔。”后穴敏感处被肆意翻搅戳弄的滋味让我难耐地别过头，浑身发软地往后倚在了藤椅上，一时没有多余的力气逃避这人的抚摸和亲吻，“谁、谁要你帮……”  
“小白眼狼。”谭尧拧起了眉，凌厉的目光落到我湿润起来的眼眸后暗了暗，没再说什么而只是加快了手指抽送的频率。  
那块软肉被报复般快速按压着，难以言喻的酸涩和酥麻在身体里一阵阵激荡开来。我逐渐弓起了腰，脚趾也忍不住蜷起：“都说了别……别按了……嗯……”  
“开始颤抖着咬紧我了。”谭尧一下子伸进了三指，越发用力地揉搓起那点，“前面也勃起了，快被我用手指操射了还这么嘴硬？”  
“闭嘴……”我扭着腰躲闪，心惊地察觉到被反复侵犯的嫩肉一阵阵地痉挛起来，完全没有被抚摸过的分身也硬得发疼，大脑霎时被羞耻感搅得混乱不堪，“不行……不能这样……呜！”  
快感潮水般汹涌而来，将我的理智撕得粉碎，小腹愈发火热。随着这人的用力一捻，我剧颤了一下，全然失控地射了出来。  
飞溅开的白浊弄脏了这人的西装，他挑了下眉，指尖刮起那些粘稠的液体，再一次慢慢送了进来：“越来越敏感了。”  
还在不住收缩的嫩肉被沾着浊液的手指分开，酸涩难言的滋味让我忍不住越发红了眼眶，压抑不住的喘息声已然带上了细弱的哭腔：“别现在进来……好麻！谭尧……”  
身后那处被置若罔闻地继续翻搅抽送，直至逐渐湿润起来，手指戳弄间不住发出羞人的啧啧水声。我不愿被快感支配，却怎么也无法克制此刻自己身体的反应，只能在这人怀里被肆意亵玩到不住发抖。  
两腿再一次被分开到了极致，我无助地往后蜷了起来，一个劲地摆着腰躲避：“别插进来……真的不要……我错了！我们好好谈谈！唔——”  
滚烫火热的粗长性器牢牢抵住了还在不住颤抖的穴口，随后用力地撞了进来。

“！”我呼吸一窒，脚趾猛地蜷了起来，又无助地松开，眼里含了许久的水汽终于滚了下来，“呜……为什么不听我说……混蛋……”

45  
之前的手指比起现在正强行插入的器物而言，不值一提。我啜泣着进行徒劳的挣扎，最终还是被迫以两腿大开的羞耻姿势接受这人凶狠至极的用力侵犯。  
体液算不得太好的润滑，轻微的干涩感却让我更鲜明地感受到了对方的凶器是如何破开紧致的嫩肉，又是如何一点点强势往最深处插入着，连带着滚烫柱身上跳动的青筋所带来的细微刺激都让我难以承受地呜咽了起来。  
这人深深看了我一眼，俯身吻去我眼角的泪痕，旋即开始缓缓律动。  
“唔……”我止不住地发抖，浓重的屈辱感和紧窄甬道被硬物用力侵犯撑开的痛感交织在一起，刚被吻去的泪水再一次涌了出来，“太大了……好、好胀……别动……拔出去！拔出去……呜！”  
反复的抗拒和抵触似乎终于彻底惹怒了身上这人。  
身体猛地一轻，我惊恐地发觉自己竟被直接抱了起来。悬在半空的姿势让我极度不安地动了动。  
全身上下的支撑点除了扶在我腰间的双手，便是后穴被迫吞吐着的滚烫硬物。我咬了咬下唇，只得试图将颤抖着的双腿努力环上对方的腰以求增加一点安全感。  
我才刚艰难地抬起腿，便被用力顶了一下，顿时难以自禁地呜咽了声，湿着眼眶看向呼吸越发粗重的对方：“不要进得那么深……”  
这人眼神一暗，忽然松开了手。  
随着身体失控的下坠，本就已进到我体内极深处的硬物再一次重重地碾上了穴心。  
可怕的快感自被侵犯的部位源源不断地传来，我惊喘着昂起头，再也无法承受地哭叫起来。  
腰部在下一秒被重新稳稳握住。  
“……放我下来。”我将下颌抵上对方的肩膀，啜泣着不住求饶，“算我求你……学长……”  
随着耳垂被对方同野兽般一口叼住，我颤抖已久的双腿终于够到了地面。  
我还没站稳便被面朝下地牢牢按在了桌上，无论怎么挣扎，都躲不开下身无止尽的强力搅动与刺穿。  
黏膜被滚烫的性器撑开到极致，对方侵入的力道和速度都狠得让我心生畏惧。  
然而明明是强迫的行径……却逐渐掀起令我理智全然崩溃的可怕快感，神志昏沉间，我除了哭泣和反复求饶再也做不出别的举措。

待到这人终于餍足地停下动作将我翻了过来，我浑身早已被冷汗彻底浸透，一时连逃跑的心思都歇了，只恍惚地半阖着眼躺着，累得连解除捆缚的双手都不想挪动半分。  
身上隐约的痛感让我逐渐回神，扭头看了看才发觉桌上原本叠得齐整的我和贺谨的照片已经散落得到处都是，还在我的手臂和肩膀处割出了不少带血的小口子。  
谭尧不愉地皱了皱眉，低头一一吻过那些伤口，又以鼻尖蹭了蹭我的额头，随后含住了我无意识微启着的唇。  
我刚想咬下去，就被对方面无表情地攥住下颌捏开齿关，只得自暴自弃地接受了这个吻。

是这人一贯的作风。  
强势又霸道，容不得半点反抗。  
而我只能狼狈不堪地……  
被迫接受这见鬼的一切。

待一吻结束，我狠狠一口咬在对方肩头，直至尝到了血的味道才松开：“……混蛋！”  
谭尧垂眸看着我，漫不经心地抬手整了整衣领，低头继续吻了上来，舌尖轻缓地舔舐着我的唇瓣，将那些属于他的血腥味一点点清理干净：“这是你今天第二次这么骂我了，还有别的词吗？”  
这明明做了一切不该做的事，却又在占尽便宜后打不还手骂不还口，甚至还带着几分纵容的态度让我憋屈无比，就像是一拳打在了棉花上，而我自己才是那个无理取闹的人。  
我气得牙痒痒，却因一时想不出别的词而被噎得说不出话来，最终只能又骂了声混蛋。  
“好好好，我是混蛋。”耳边传来的声音沙哑低沉，“你说什么都对……”  
唇瓣被极其用力地吮了一下。  
我疼得睁大了眼，轻颤着看向近在咫尺的这人，生怕对方再做些什么。  
“顾修明。”谭尧眸色沉沉，声音却轻得近乎叹息，“除了你，我没认真追求过谁，也完全不懂该怎么做，才算得上合格的恋人。现在我是真的不知道该怎么对你了……”

他用力搂住了我，头一回卸下了看起来无坚不摧的外壳，流露出内里的不安和无可奈何：“刚刚那样对你，是我的错。我现在完全冷静下来了，你说什么我都保证会听……所以……”

“教教我，好吗？”

46  
我此刻气都还没喘匀，两腿还在不住打颤，被强制灌入体内的黏稠白浊也还在缓缓顺着股间往下淌着。  
在这种情况下冷不丁听到这么一段话，我足足怔愣了好几秒才回过神，心里头不由得憋了口气：“有什么好教的！而且你什么都做了以后才这么说……不觉得有点晚？”  
“喝点水。”对方安安静静听完后伸手将我扶了起来搂进怀里，随后捞过在一片狼籍中幸存下来的茶杯，斟满热水后垂眸吹了会儿，“刚刚没收住，做得太狠了些。所以你现在嗓子有点哭哑了。”  
先前的那种憋屈感再次让我说不出话，动了动发现依旧挣不开这人的怀抱，只得在恼怒之下抬手打掉了递到唇边的茶杯。  
茶水如愿地泼了对方一身。  
我见这人还沾着几枚茶叶的西服下摆狼狈地往下滴着水，略感解气，挑衅地昂起头望进那双格外深邃乌沉的眼。  
没有料想之中的愤怒。  
也没有任何负面的阴暗情绪。  
我被这人神色如常甚至略带宠溺地注视着，非常不自在地扭过头。  
谭尧叹了口气，以三指轻轻捏住我的右手食指，缓缓牵着移到他的眼角处，语气低沉又无奈：“先前泼我水的气焰去哪儿了……怎么总这么喜欢逃避，就不能好好看我一回？”

指尖细腻温热的触感让我浑身都僵了起来，视线却不自觉地顺着这人的话语重新移回了那刀刻般的冷硬轮廓。  
我一直都觉得谭尧这人的气场太可怕。自学生时代就常常在面对这人时紧张得手足无措，如今更是一看到对方就禁不住头皮发麻，一被靠近就下意识回忆起被强迫时体会到的凶狠力道和深度。  
畏惧这两个字伴随着过往的阴影深深刻在心底，而我也一直以为这道烙印永远都难以消除。  
……直到再一次被这样不带任何阴郁情绪的目光注视。  
我怔怔地望着对方的眼眸出神，一时竟有些恍惚。  
……我曾经很熟悉这样的眼神。  
可随着被跟踪、被偷拍、饲育的宠物被投毒等一系列令我毛骨悚然的事件发生，这人本就难得一见的温柔在愈发确凿的证据前……逐渐消失了。

“我教不了你。”我犹豫了半晌，还是给出了否定的回答。  
对方剑眉一沉，目光黯淡下来。  
“因为……我自己也不懂。”我缓缓呼出一口气，弄不清自己此刻的心情到底是个什么样，“所以，至少先等我解决完和贺谨订婚的事情……再……”  
察觉到捏着我手指的那股力道开始逐渐失控，我吃痛地倒吸了口冷气，急忙伸出另一只手用力覆上对方的手背：“你听我说，我自己完全没有要订婚的意思！”  
我看着骤然放松下来的谭尧，有种把即将出笼的暴怒猛兽关了回去且安抚成功了的奇怪感受，努力放软语气：“我真的很感谢你耗费时间去调查，但我……既然有了突破口，还是想尽量自己解决。我会拿着这些照片去找贺谨问个清楚，再约一下钟涵泽好好谈谈。”  
这人灼灼的目光锁在我身上，抿了抿唇。  
“在弄清原委前，我不考虑……”我斟酌了一下措辞，“这种关系。”  
“所以我不在的时候，你和钟涵泽以及贺谨……又是什么关系？”谭尧缓缓眯起了眼，攥着我手的力道却控制得极好，没再把我捏出淤青。  
我虽然觉得难以启齿，但也知道闪烁其词只会适得其反，一狠心就忍着羞耻把事情讲了个清楚。  
这人沉吟了会儿，眉紧紧皱起地看向我，略带犹疑地开口：“钟昕不是这么告诉我的。”  
对方怀疑的态度让我下意识攥紧了手指。  
我明白钟姨的话语本就权威，再加上我之前骗了谭尧不知道多少回，信誉度几乎为零，但仍然莫名有些失落。  
正头疼地想着如何自证时，忽然被看起来仍旧一点也不高兴的这人用力揉了揉头发，我不太确定对方是个什么态度，只得茫然地回望过去：“怎么了？”  
“别皱眉了……我知道了。”谭尧低头，轻轻一口咬在我的下唇。  
我完全没想到会这么顺利：“你不怕我又骗你？”  
他垂着眸扯过湿巾细细擦拭着我腿间的狼藉，语气平静极了：“当然怕啊……可你这个小骗子那么蠢，大概只能骗到像我这样愿意相信你的笨蛋，所以就当我自愿支持一下你的业务。还有……我说了会努力做出改变，如果不把信任先托付你，你会难过吧。”  
“所以，顾修明……”这人叹了口气，眸色深深，“我相信你。”  
“你没有！”我看着对方抿成条线的薄唇，心头陡然生出些怒意，也不知道是针对眼前这人的执迷不悟，还是对自己的不满，“……你根本不是真的信任我，而是自觉会受骗还选择往里跳。”  
他没有反驳，沉默了许久才声音沙哑地开口：“重建信任有多难，你应该比我清楚。你当年拿着所谓的证据来找我时，开口的第一句话不是我相信你，而是……你为什么要这么做。我无数次竭力自证清白，人证物证都摆在你面前，却怎么也不能彻底消掉你眼底藏着的疑虑。我觉得我比起你……已经做得很好了。”  
我看出这人此刻的低落全然不似作伪，只是一想到证据不对意味着什么，便几乎是下意识抗拒着这个结果，喉间无比干涩：“我……会重新试着调查一下，如果……如果是我冤枉了你，我会尽量弥补。”  
“重新调查？”谭尧低笑了声，眸中终于恢复了些暖意，“我很高兴你对我的信任……终于高过提供证据那人了。”

……  
沟通完其他事情后，我把自己收拾妥当，又将照片仔仔细细收了起来抱在怀里：“我会自己解决，你不准插手。”  
“好。”谭尧替我打开包厢的门，动作格外自然地弯腰亲了亲我的额头，“要我送你吗？”  
“不用。”我不知为何觉得被亲过的地方烫得慌，有些不太自在，想揉几下又没空着的手，只得咬牙切齿地忍了下来，“我还没同意恢复原来的相处模式，你别总动手动脚的！”  
没等谭尧开口，我便听到了冷到极致的轻笑声。  
音色是熟悉的。  
里头蕴含的怒意和狂躁却略显陌生。  
曲折长廊里静静站着一人。  
除了回国后在诊所里初见的那一回，我再也没见过对方这幅下一秒便要亮出一直敛起的利爪，狠狠将我撕碎的模样。

他见我出来，缓缓展开修长的五指——  
有枚天鹅绒的小盒子躺在掌心。  
这人抬手推了下眼镜，镜片后的目光带着刀子狠狠剜在我身上，偏生语气还是平静至极：“……你刚刚在电话里说想我，我就来了。”

47  
贺谨长腿一迈便径直朝我走了过来：“我本想给你个惊喜，所以问了保镖具体地址后一直在包厢出口守着。没想到是你给了我一个……惊喜。”  
这人走到一半忽然顿了顿，凌厉的目光落在我微敞着的领口处停留了足足数秒，这才将视线重新移回我的脸上，歪了歪头：“所以你是不是根本没想我……”  
见对方略显失落的模样，我抱着照片的手不由得紧了紧，下意识安抚：“想、想的……”  
“顾修明，你什么时候黏人到还会打电话撒娇？”身后那人忽然出声，我头疼地转过身，便对上了那双深潭般的眸子，“那你之前和我说的……完全不想和贺谨订婚的那句话，到底是真是假？”  
这话一出来我就感觉要糟。  
果不其然……我还没来得及扭头去看贺谨现在的表情，左肩就被对方从身后用力按住。  
一声清脆的声响。  
我禁不住循声望去，就瞧见那枚盒子摔落到了地上，简洁漂亮的戒指便从裂开的缝隙里滚了出来。  
贺谨头也没低半分，只紧紧扣着我的肩，将我重新拽了回去。他冰凉微颤的指尖缓缓摩挲着我领口处的肌肤：“撒谎骗我，跑出去让别人给你印下这么多痕迹……还……不想和我订婚？”  
这人每说一个字，语气就往下沉一分，施加的力道也重上一分。  
我近距离接触着对方冷到极致的眼神，禁不住头皮发麻。这人像是要捏碎我的肩胛骨般发了狠地攥着，剧烈的疼痛让我倒吸了口冷气，无比艰难地曲起手臂，试图用手肘顶开此刻明显情绪不太稳定的对方：“嘶……你发什么疯……”  
禁锢着我的手被用力掰开，我一愣后立刻朝后连退了好几步，惊魂未定地看着仿佛失去理智的那人。  
“……笨蛋，本来就好欺负，还不把照片丢地上来空出手。”谭尧皱着眉将我重新捞回怀里，伸手抽走我手里的资料自己拿着，“下回我教你近身格斗术，你攻击的位置和角度都不行。”  
我呼出一口气，略感疲惫地往后靠在对方温热的胸膛上：“好啊。等我学会了……第一个就揍你。”  
“……小白眼狼。”谭尧拍了下我的脑袋，“没我守着早就被叼走了，还这么对我。”  
我还想顶回去，就听到了贺谨低哑的声音：“抱歉……刚刚有些失控。”  
贺谨闭上眼按了按太阳穴，缓缓弯腰捡起了那枚戒指，随后面无表情地看着我：“格斗当然要贴身指导，还有很多对你来说……各种意义上都比较危险的动作……修明你什么时候这么信任谭尧了？”  
贴身和危险两个词被加了重音。  
我之前还没意识到这一点，被贺谨一说才反应过来，立刻浑身僵硬地往旁边挪了几步，反思自己的警戒心为什么下降得如此之快。  
贺谨扫了眼那叠照片后神色猛地一变，曲起食指反复用力揉着眉心：“你哪里弄来的……算了，既然都拿到了……我猜你现在也应该有很多问题，那不如我们回去慢、慢、聊。”  
我浑身一抖，觉得这照片确实要问，但这人家里绝不是一个好地点。  
温热的触感自我垂在身侧的手背处传来，谭尧见我看他，不仅没有半点动手动脚被发觉的不好意思，反而越发坦然地握住了我的手低声提议：“还是去我家吧？”  
我看了看贺谨的脸色，又看了看谭尧，不由得咽了咽口水，艰难地小声道：“要不……还是……去我家？正好我也好久没回去过了……”

这俩人看起来都不太满意，但最终还是妥协了。我刚松了口气，就被谭尧揉了揉头发：“我开车带你过去。”  
犹豫间另一只手也被牵了起来，无名指随后一紧。贺谨面无表情地将那枚戒指推到了指根，目光含煞地低头看我：“不准取下来，否则什么都不告诉你。”  
语气凶狠，眼神也冷冽无比。  
我却察觉到对方此刻并不像表面那样在谈判中占主导地位。  
以我对这人的了解……  
当他真的有十成把握的时候，往往是云淡风轻的模样，而绝不会是像现在这样……与其说是威胁，不如说是用来掩饰自己不安的色厉内荏。  
我原本打算直接退还，现在却莫名有些不忍，但又觉得自己实在受不起含义过于深刻的戒指，一时有些进退维谷。  
谭尧将资料塞回我怀里让我单手抱着，一把拽着我就朝外走：“不是要去你家吗，傻站着干嘛？”  
我还有些发懵，点了点头跟上这人的步伐，只想着赶紧离开。  
然而在拐过弯后，谭尧突然轻轻啧了声：“顾修明，我从你戴上戒指却不主动褪下的那一刻起……就一直在反复告诉自己，你手上这个不过是个装饰品，我以后会和你一起挑个好看的，名正言顺地戴上无名指……”  
“可我还是很在意。”谭尧忽然攥住我的手腕，两指用力将那枚戒指取了下来，“为什么你之前还要护着那些该死的合照……为什么你对除了我以外的人总是狠不下心？”  
“不准扔！”我急得一把拽住这人手腕，“你要是给弄丢了，我以后拿什么还给贺谨？”  
这长廊两侧都是仿园林的设计，丢进林子里还算好，如果沉进池底那可真的是基本找不到了。  
谭尧看了我一眼，冷着脸把戒指又戴了回去。  
而贺谨这时候才追了出来。我总觉得这人在看过照片后就有些不太对劲，似乎一直在想着些什么而反应慢半拍。

……  
但是在我推开自家的门，见到正坐在沙发上的那人时，便深深觉得还有功夫去操心别人的自己才是最蠢的。  
那人似乎也很惊讶，完全没想到我会来到这里。  
在最初的怔愣后，他站起身，缓缓弯起琥珀色的眼将我上上下下打量了一番，这才笑着温声道：“修明，告诉哥哥……你手上的戒指……是怎么一回事？”

48  
我在看到这人第一眼时就生出了想逃的心思，但恐惧到了极点后，竟连手指都麻到动弹不得，只能下意识屏住呼吸，后背发凉地看着对方在离我不到半步的距离停下。  
这人看着我的眼眸温柔又澄澈，却让我生出了仿佛被盘踞起来的毒蛇吐着信子深深凝视的可怕感受。  
“我戴戒指关你什么事！”我见对方朝我伸出手来，只觉得身上寒毛直竖，无比懊悔自己非要甩开那俩人先行过来的举措。  
额前的碎发被轻轻拨到一边，这人神色自若地揉了揉我的脑袋，又柔声问了句：“这么凶……嗯？怎么和哥哥说话的？”  
对方的态度太过自然，我几乎都要以为被囚禁在这人床上的那段日子是梦，怔了会儿才回过神：“不对……你为什么会在这里！”  
钟涵泽叹了口气，抬手轻轻弹了记我的额头，十指相扣地牵着我就朝屋子里走去：“想你了，就来这里看看。”  
我左手抱着照片，右手被这人强行牵着，再一次陷入了腾不出手反抗的尴尬境地，只得不顾形象地试图用脚勾住门框拼命挣扎：“放开我！我不要和你呆在一起！”  
这人没说话，直接松开了我。  
没等我带着劫后余生的庆幸再往大门那儿迈几步，一阵天旋地转后，脊背便猛地贴上了冰冷的墙面。  
鼻尖被重重地咬了一口，我吃痛地瑟缩了一下，极度不安地抬眼望向对方：“你干什么？！”  
钟涵泽见我不再挣扎，这才缓缓抽回垫在我后脑的手，转而用力揪住我的衣领，看着我的眼睛轻声道：“不想和我呆在一起，那你想和谁在一起？脖子里印着别人的吻痕，怀里抱着别人的照片，手上戴着别人的戒指，还敢在我面前几次三番亮爪子……是不是哥哥太疼你，把你宠得无法无天了？”  
这人的指尖探进我的衣领，摩挲了会儿后缓缓捏住了我的脖子：“乖，自己把戒指和照片扔了。”  
我对这人的专断独行极度不满：“不扔！我就是喜欢贺谨！特别喜欢！我要和他订婚！”  
“修明，你在故意气我？”钟涵泽无奈地笑了笑，扣着我脖子的手慢慢收紧，“听话，除了哥哥……”  
他低头看我，温润的眉眼弯起一个格外好看的弧度，眼底晦涩一片：“谁都不准喜欢。”

我本想驳斥对方，但在缺氧的状况下，视线不受控地逐渐模糊，声音也轻微颤抖起来：“放开我……”  
这人掐着我脖子的手微微一抬，旋即吻了上来。  
齿关被撬开，随之侵入的舌尖用力逡巡过每一处敏感的口腔内壁。我又羞又恼，偏偏此刻被扼着咽喉喘不上气，推拒着对方的手逐渐无力地垂了下来，照片也撒了一地。  
在我彻底失去意识前，这人猛地松开了手。  
我揉着自己的脖子剧烈咳嗽了会儿，一抬头便看到对方从口袋里掏出个盒子，仰头将里面的胶囊吞了下去。  
那盒子上的标签全被撕了个干净，我忽然有种莫名的不安，迟疑片刻还是问出了口：“你生病了……去过医院了吗？”  
这人没有正面回答我的问题，而是笑着伸手点了下我的鼻尖：“修明，你想被关起来吗？”  
他见我惊得抖了一下，灿若春水的眸子弯了弯：“刚刚看到你的那一刻，我其实特别想给你下药，或者直接敲昏……怎么都行，然后把你带回属于我的地方藏好，不让任何人知道，再给你系上脚链、戴上特制的项圈，让你无论怎么样……都跑不掉……”  
这人一边轻声细语地说着，一边再次伸手，缓缓抚摸起了我的脖子，神色专注温柔：“你戴黑色的项圈一定特别可爱。”  
我心里明白对方真有可能干得出这样的事，趁着此时没被牢牢束缚住，用最后一点力气拨开搭在我脖子上的手后便往大门口踉踉跄跄地跑去。  
快一点！  
再快一点！  
我额上和掌心全是冷汗，拼命驱使还打着颤的两腿往前挪动——  
腰被一把揽住。  
一股大力将我直接拽回了那人怀里，我勉强稳住身形，不死心地又挣扎了好几下。  
“小时候你闹起脾气来也是这样。”钟涵泽轻轻叹了口气，“气得狠了的时候，怎么哄都哄不好，总得等你自己气消了才成。以前我当然可以等，可以把所有的耐心都耗在你身上，但现在……看来该收拾还得收拾。”  
这人执起我的手，将那枚戒指利落地褪了下来，旋即用力掷了出去。  
我完全没想到他动作这么快，茫然地看着自己的手指愣了会儿，过了几秒才骤然反应过来：“钟涵泽！”  
这人先是意味不明地轻笑了声，随后神色忽然一冷。

简直是噩梦……  
我扭过头，看着门口正一左一右站着的俩人，深感要糟。  
谭尧面色阴沉地抿着唇，乌沉至极的目光在我的腰和脖子两处反复流转，看得我胆战心惊。  
贺谨则冷着脸站在大门处，视线凝在满地的照片上，随后又缓缓移到我此刻空无一物的无名指上，这才推了推眼镜，面无表情地盯着我。

“……戒指呢？”

49  
我正想解释清楚，就被猛地捂住了口鼻，后脑也被用力按着重新转了回去：“唔！”  
钟涵泽注视着我，缓缓勾了勾唇角。  
他微低下头，温热的下巴抵着我的头顶蹭了蹭，传入我耳畔的声音轻柔极了，却足以让不远处的那两人听见：“现在被人家找上门才知道心虚害怕了？之前扔戒指时的脾气可不小。”  
“唔？！”我先是愣了片刻，反应过来这人刻意颠倒黑白的举措后急着辩解，却怎么也说不出清晰的话语，只能恼怒地瞪着他，“呜呜呜呜——！”  
这人眼睫微垂，灿若春水般的眸中满是宠溺：“不过不要紧，哥哥会护着你的。所以，随便找个借口打发掉别人就行。”  
他笑了笑，揉了把我的脑袋又在我额上亲了口，这才缓缓松开了手。

我气得磨了磨牙，急忙想去找贺谨，只是一转身对上那人镜片后的眼神——  
心头便涌起一股难以言喻的寒意。  
“我……没有扔。”我一时不知道该说些什么，只能因紧张而挺直了脊背，干巴巴地给出这么一句。  
贺谨单手推了下眼镜，凌厉的眸子似淬了层寒冰：“还没想好借口是吗？要不要再给你些时间？”  
他垂眸褪下了自己无名指上的戒指，以大拇指和食指捏着那东西端详了会儿，清俊的眉眼透着几分冷淡的意味。  
“行吧，随便你怎么做，我都由着你。只是来都来了……”贺谨神色漠然地将那枚戒指套了回去，抬眼看我，“你就打算让我在这儿干站着，不请我进去坐坐？”  
我看这人摆明要收拾我一顿的架势，真是一点都不想引狼入室。  
“照片。”贺谨面无表情地开口，“五、四、三——”  
“知道了知道了！”我迫不得已同意了这人的要求，“……你进来吧。”  
“那我呢？”好不容易暂时解决了一个，我刚松了口气就听到句冷沉的问话。  
在旁站着的谭尧拧着眉看我，表情不满极了：“凭什么只让贺谨进去？为什么不邀请我？”  
“闭嘴，自己滚进去不就好了。”我头疼地按了按眉心，总觉得这人在袒露心迹后变得越来越幼稚……不过以前那种畏惧感倒是消退了不少，便大着胆子直接凶了回去。  
谭尧眉一挑，眸底暗流涌动：“嗯？”  
我咽了咽口水：“……请进。”  
“真的是越来越乖了。”钟涵泽意味不明地轻声道，“那下面是不是轮到我了？”  
“你有钥匙还要我邀请什么！”我被这人捏着后颈缓缓抚摸脊背，声音有些轻微的发颤。  
“也对。”钟涵泽低笑了声，愉悦地牵过我的手，“那哥哥和你一起招待一下这些……客人？”

……  
这里面到底有没有下药。  
我盯着眼前的热牛奶看了好一会儿，最终还是在钟涵泽温柔的目光下，无比憋屈地端起杯子一饮而尽。  
他这才满意地挪开视线，一直藏在桌子底下用力揉捏着我腰的手也终于稍稍卸了几分力道。  
我忍着一阵阵的酥麻和酸痛，颤着指尖将照片递给贺谨：“说吧，到底怎么回事？”  
“你应该能看出来我曾是你的心理治疗师。”对方闭了闭眼，再睁开时眼底情绪翻涌，晦涩难懂，“但是，我在关于你的事情上……犯了难以挽回的错。”

“我克制不住想要见你的欲望。”他轻声道，“这就是……一切错误的开始。”

50  
“故事比较复杂，从头开始吧。因为一些原因，我小时候除了看书也没别的爱好。”贺谨食指一下下轻叩着桌面，表情冷淡得如同在叙述别人的故事，“直到你个小混蛋在某一天的下午穿着小碎花连衣裙……莫名其妙地闯进了我的视线。”  
“挑重要的说……裙子这种细节不用提，提了也别描述得那么详细……还有都这么久了你为什么还记得！”我被另外两人若有所思的目光看得有些羞恼，禁不住磨了磨牙。  
贺谨笑了笑：“因为我在那一天之后要来了周边监控的权限，每天和你道别后都抽空把你当天的视频资料导出来存好，累了就放点视频调剂一下。”  
我心里那句变态还没骂出口，就听得钟涵泽忽然出声，语气温柔中颇带着几分遗憾：“顾鸿旭是直接从国外把人带回来的，所以我没见过修明特别小的时候……你把资料发我一份，我拿他长大后的部分录像来换。”  
贺谨微微眯起了眼，似乎在认真评估交易的可行性：“录像的质量怎么样？”  
钟涵泽坦然自若地笑着伸手捏了捏我的脸颊：“监控范围覆盖了校园宿舍和这里的卧室。至于内容……你问问本人就行了。”  
我震惊地看着钟涵泽，头皮一阵阵地发麻。  
如果说小时候的女装录像只是单纯的丢人，那成年后的偷拍视频简直就是……  
“够了！”我只觉得耳朵烫得惊人，忿忿地拍开钟涵泽的手，又瞪了眼贺谨，“你们这样当着我的面交易我的隐私是不是太过分了！”  
“这不是给了你知情权吗……不用担心。”钟涵泽笑着低头，在我鼻尖上亲了一口，“你以前小声叫着我名字做的那些事……”  
这人压低了声音，贴着我的耳廓缓缓吐气：“我会自己留着，谁也不给看。”  
贺谨轻轻啧了声，眼神微冷：“顾修明你背着我做过哪些事？给我说清楚！”

……这两个混蛋！  
我在即将爆发的边缘徘徊了会儿，刚要拍案而起，就被小腿上奇怪的触感激得哆嗦了一下，惊慌失措地抬眼看向那人：“嗯……？”  
谭尧面无表情地垂眸看我：“我什么都没舍得做……所以现在看来我最吃亏？”  
冰冷的硬物沿着小腿的曲线一点点上移。  
最终挪到我毫无防备地敞开着的两腿间，贴着我的下身缓缓磨蹭了起来。隔着衣料的若有若无的戳弄让我有些难以抑制的发颤，却又根本不敢让另外两人知道桌子底下发生了什么，也不能做出太过明显的闪躲的动作，只得绷紧了脊背忍耐。  
“所以……以后我想做什么，你会配合吗？”谭尧冷着脸用银匙搅了搅面前的咖啡，将其放到碟子外侧后，一边将目光锁定在我身上，一边慢慢端起杯子喝了口。  
我注视着对方喉结滚动的样子，不可抑制地联想到了许多糟糕的画面，刚想摇头就被加重力道碾了碾微微抬头的下身，顿时脊背一麻，被迫妥协：“……我、我尽量。”  
“好。”这人深深看了我一眼，终于收回了踩在我身上的皮鞋。

我松了口气，立刻站起来，身体前倾越过大半个餐桌后用力揪住了贺谨的领带。  
他愣了一下，顺着我的力道配合地低头：“怎么了？”  
“跟我来。”我一开始还幻想着这几个人凑在一起后能收敛一点，结果发现遭殃的还是我，只能两害相权取其轻，“我觉得还是单独聊的效率更高。”  
“给你一点时间单独聊也不是不行……但提醒你一下，如果你敢在哥哥面前带别的男人去卧室……”肩膀被用力按住，我扭过头看向不知何时也站起身的钟涵泽，他琥珀色的澄澈眸子含着笑意，温柔又无害地凝望着我，“我肯定会做出一些不太好的事情。”

……  
最终结果就是我被迫来了平日甚少踏足的书房，而那俩人在门口站着监听。  
我已经全然忘了当初为什么会设计这样一间明显不符合我个人偏好的屋子。整体风格简洁冷淡到了极致，透着金属光泽的银白书柜占据了大半的空间，上头满满当当放着各类我不曾翻阅过的书籍，医学类的更是莫名占据了一整块墙面。  
贺谨倒是看上去非常喜欢这里。  
他在几架书柜间随意逛了逛，抬手从书架上抽了本书，修长的指缓缓抚过靛蓝封皮上的白色字母。  
“DSM……”他轻轻念了出来，又打量了下并排放在一起的各版本诊断手册，意味不明地抬眼看我，“没想到你潜意识里还记着——”  
“才不记得！”我实在讨厌极了这种一无所知的状态，明明是我自己的记忆，却只有我一人彻头彻尾处于状况外。  
贺谨被我打断也没生气，推了推眼镜便笑着伸手将我拥进了怀里。  
我猝不及防被这人牢牢圈住了腰，又被带着一把贴近对方，顿时有些惊慌地抬头看他：“呜？！”  
“我不做什么……别这么害怕。”这人又收紧了几分怀抱，轻声叹息，“我只是想抱着你……这样才有勇气把以前的故事讲完。而且……我好久没有像这样好好抱过你了。”  
我再一次发现自己对温柔下来的这人完全没有半点抵抗力，犹豫半晌后哼了声，勉勉强强停止了抗拒。  
温热的体温从肌肤相贴处一阵阵传来，令我不太自在地侧了侧头：“快说……”  
贺谨揉了揉我的头发，声音再一次沉了下来：“我们第一次见面是在诊所外的花坛，你刚六岁，你的身份算是……病人的家属。我当时不够敏锐，没发现一些不对劲的地方，所以什么忙都没帮上，等你回国了才后知后觉地调查清楚你和我呆在一起的那些日子……实际上都经历了些什么。”  
我莫名有些心慌，连带着指尖也没由来地轻颤了一下：“我……”  
“乖，听我把所有的事情说完。”贺谨轻轻将食指点在我的唇上，“如果我说完了你还有想问的……或者说还愿意和我说话，那你可以随便问。”

他笑了笑，低声道：“经历了小时候的事后，我一直都觉得自己没资格去找你……直到你上高中时割腕，钟姨将你带了过来才第二次见到你。鉴于上一个病人的事，所里本想拒收你的病例，我出面协调，把你的档案接了过来。”  
“一开始这么做，只是愧疚使然。”  
“当你一步步往深渊滑落时，我这个近在咫尺的人却一无所知，未曾伸手拉住你。”  
“我推了所有的事，每天陪在你的身边引导你走出来。然而传统的温和治疗在你身上收效甚微。鉴于你童年的创伤，我……不得不采取了些不该用的方法来让你对我产生依赖感。毕竟得先让你愿意听我说的话，才能重建沟通的桥梁，让你愿意通过我，试着接收外界的信息。”  
“再到了后来……我也不知道是什么时候发生的变化，我发觉自己再也不能用看孩子的目光来看待你。在你又一次主动牵着我的手抚摸你脖子上的项圈时……”  
“我勃起了。”  
“我不得不承认，我对长大后的你产生了欲望和掌控欲……这是绝对不该存在于医生和患者间的危险情感，因为它会让我失去职业判断的能力，也就无从为你及时调整治疗方案。”  
“钟姨委婉地警告了我，在确认过你的状况后让我挑个时间为你做催眠。”  
“我知道自己别无选择下采取的方法虽然有效，但终究不太妥当，也明白这确实是为你好。所以我答应了。”  
“你恢复得挺好，情况稳定下来后喜欢拽着我到花坛边晒太阳。那天你又随手把没啃完的苹果丢给了我。只是我没再把它丢进不远处的垃圾桶，而是当着你的面一口口将剩下的果肉解决干净。”  
“你愣了半天，耳朵快要红透。我没忍住低头吻了你。随后推你进了诊所。再亲自一点一点地清理掉……自己在你生命中存在过的所有痕迹。而且为了降低催眠被唤醒的概率，我不能再出现在你的面前。”  
“我隔着单向玻璃，看着你被转手到其他医生那里进行简短的后续治疗，看着你出院，看着你牵着钟姨的手，仰起头笑得依旧像个孩子。”  
“我知道自己不该去打扰，也再没有回过一次国……但是在酒吧里第三次见到你时，我再也按捺不住了。我送了你杯鲜少出现在酒吧里的苹果酒试探，看到你恼怒地退了酒，我终于放下心来，装作不认识的样子出面道歉。”  
“我该为你忘了那一段记忆而感到开心，还是该为你彻头彻尾忘了我而难过呢？我……完全不知道。只是觉得每多看你一眼，好像就会又多陷下去一分。”  
“你似乎心情很糟的样子，在我身边喝了一杯又一杯，然后不胜酒力地栽倒在沙发上，只是哪怕醉了也依旧安安静静的特别乖巧。我把大衣脱了盖你身上，然后在旁边守了你一整晚，打发走了无数不怀好意的觊觎者，想着你还是和小时候一样半点防备心都没有。”  
“这一觉直接睡到了次日上午，你迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，问我要不要试一试。我被惊喜砸中，还没来得及回应，你就又打着哈欠睡了过去。”

“只是这回我可以不用在酒吧里守着，而是可以名正言顺的以男朋友的身份……把你带回家了。”

51  
“但是我刚把你抱到床上，就发现床头柜上还摆着当初我跟你的合照……匆忙收进柜子里后发觉家里关于你的东西实在太多，一时半会收拾不完，只得又在外头临时找了个地方。”贺谨轻轻叹了口气，“我藏起所有和过往有关的东西，装作初次见面的样子。又收敛起本性，舍不得对你做些什么，只小心翼翼地守在你身旁。”  
怀抱骤然收紧到难以忍受的地步，我不适地挣扎了几下：“阿谨？”  
这人自嘲般笑了笑，缓缓松开了手：“却在生日那天等来了一条分手短信。不过也是我罪有应得。”  
“再接下来的……你应该都有印象。”他抿着唇往后退了一步，单手扶着金边镜框轻声道，“所以还有什么想问我的？”

“为什么你要说自己……”我迟疑了一下，仰起头看他，“罪有应得？”对方似乎有些诧异，垂下眼睑：“我的事不是很重要……你不先问自己小时候发生了什么吗？”  
“过去的一切怎么都无法改变。”我往前迈了一步，有些不知道该怎么表述此刻的心情，“我只是不想一无所知地活在迷雾中，才迫切地想找回过往的记忆。所以……”  
我见这人还是没理解我的意思，一把按住对方的肩，气得踮起脚咬了口眼前抿成直线的薄唇：“你当然比那些已成定局的东西重要，我也肯定先问关于你的事！明白了吗？”  
贺谨沉默着抬手按了按被我咬破的唇角，随后垂眸看着指尖嫣红的血迹，不知道在想些什么。  
“顾修明。”他抬起右手当着我的面将那血色一点点舔了个干净，金丝眼镜后的眸子微微眯起，声音莫名沙哑，“……我现在真想抱你。”  
我完全不知道这有什么好犹豫的，又见这人垂在身侧的左手攥得用力到指骨发白，忍不住伸手握住，在青筋凸起的地方轻轻吹了口气：“那就抱啊。”  
贺谨按了按眉心，表情隐忍又极为无奈地看我：“你根本不懂我在说什么。”  
“唔？”我猝不及防被用力压在书架上，睁大了眼看着对方。  
“我的抱指的是这种……”这人靠了过来，牵过我的手缓缓拉开了拉链，“不做到最后，只是简单地帮我一下……可以吗？”

我肯定是疯了。  
明明知道门外还有俩人站着听墙角，却还是颤抖着靠进了眼前这人的怀里，任掌心被带着腥膻气息的体液逐渐打湿。  
耳畔的低沉喘息一声接一声，听得我面红耳赤，羞恼地伸出空着的那只手捂住了对方的唇：“……不准发出这种声音，闭嘴。”  
贺谨轻笑了声，攥过我的手压在头顶，俯身就用力亲了上来。  
被勾着下巴接吻时，我莫名燥热起来，也就没有推拒对方伸进我衣服下摆的手。

“虽然我并不完全确定分手的原因……”他叹息着咬了口我汗湿的锁骨，指尖顺着脊背的凹陷处缓缓下移，抵着穴口轻揉了几下，“但我很清楚这一切都是咎由自取。”  
“因为我不该来见你的，不该再出现在你的面前。”这人埋在我的脖颈处，湿热柔软的舌一下下轻轻舔弄着裸露的肌肤，引发我难以自禁的战栗，“我一直在想，如果你是因为我而重新想起了过去痛苦的一切……所以才提的分手，那我还有什么资格来指责你……”  
“所以我不清楚你消失的两年里到底做了些什么……也不太敢去查个明白。”贺谨的目光凝在我空无一物的无名指上，“是得到后再彻底失去更残忍，还是从未拥有更绝望？我分不清。所以我回国来找你了，然后发现你的身边已经有了别人……”  
“我没控制住自己的怒火和妒意，狠狠地……侵犯了你。”随着这句话，骨节分明的指用力插入了我的体内。  
被揉按得软化下来的后穴顺从地迎合着侵略者，我颤了一下，却没再推开这人，而只是报复地以指甲拨了一下对方滚烫的欲望：“你……唔……也知道自己回国后……和疯了似的？”  
“当然知道。”贺谨亲了亲我的额头，手上的动作愈发快了起来，“我一直都很清醒，也知道自己越这么对你……就越容易引起你的反弹和抗拒。”  
“可是……”他一眨不眨地看着我被手指玩弄到眼眶湿润地射了出来，这才抽出手指低声道， “我做不到理智。我希望亲吻你的人是我，拥抱你的人是我，给你戴上戒指的人是我，能堂堂正正一直在站在你身边的人……也是我。”  
握在掌心的东西猛地跳动了一下，滚烫的白浊随即喷溅开来。  
我一时怔在原地，有些手足无措。  
“我知道你现在做不出决定，毕竟我回国后干的事确实比较混蛋……”贺谨笑了笑，握住我的手，抽了几张纸巾将那些东西擦拭干净，“我会等到你接受我。”

书房的门被推开。  
钟涵泽逆着光站在门口。  
这人眼角眉梢分明挂着温润笑意，看起来儒雅无害极了，琥珀色眸子里的情绪却是晦涩暗沉无比。  
“修明。”他歪着头看我，冲我伸出了手，“故事时间结束了，乖一点。自己到哥哥这儿来。”  
“我……还没问完……”我忍不住往后退了半步，“能不能……”

“我知道你想问什么，修明。这里不会有人比我更了解顾鸿旭，顾凌和钟昕的关系。”这人轻声道，“就像也不会有人……比陪在你身边十多年的我……更了解你一样。”

52  
温热的水逐渐漫过腰腹。  
其次是绷紧的脊背。  
直至堪堪没过了我的下颌，水面才终于停止上升。  
之前被揉得发皱的衣物已经尽数湿透，紧紧黏在身上难受得紧。  
我试探着伸手攥住光滑的浴缸内壁未果，又不太敢抽身离去，只能昂起头，小声叫了下自从把我抱进浴缸后就一言不发的那人：“涵、涵泽？”  
他意味不明地轻笑了声，动作优雅地解开自己的袖扣，又将袖子缓缓挽了起来。

这人整理完衣服后弯下腰，神色温柔地轻轻捏了捏我的鼻尖，无奈地低声道：“我费尽心思帮你掩藏起那些糟糕的回忆，你说你……为什么非要这么好奇？”  
“不领情也就罢了。”修长的指缓缓下滑，掠过我的唇瓣，一点一点探进了水中，“还直接越过我找别人求助？小混蛋。就这么不想和最疼你的哥哥说话？”  
乳尖被隔着湿透的衣料反复揉搓，触电般的感觉让我颤了颤，禁不住想要往后躲开，只是刚动了动便被一把按住后颈用力拽了回去。  
飞溅的水花打湿了对方的衬衣。  
他毫不在意地弯了弯眉眼，将湿漉漉的我搂进怀里，亲了亲我的额头后又将我从浴缸里打横抱了出来。  
我被放到淋浴间的地板上，看着钟涵泽侧过身缓缓合上了平移门，心头突地一跳。  
虽然在我别无选择地握住对方的手，跟着从书房出来却被抱到浴室时……就有了不好的预感，但始终还是心存了几分侥幸。

我忍不住曲起膝盖，两手撑着湿滑的地面一点一点往后挪去，直至背部贴上了冰冷的瓷砖。  
毕竟这场景实在是……  
太过熟悉。

“修明，你为什么看起来那么害怕？我就是来给你讲个睡前故事而已，你是不想听吗？”对方弯了弯琥珀色的眸子，见我往远离他的位置又退了几分，按了按眉心温声道，“如果再这样任性，哥哥可就要生气了。”  
我实在是怕极了触怒这人的后果。  
内心挣扎许久，终于按捺住逃跑的冲动，浑身僵硬地朝着这人站着的位置挪了过去。我被对方注视着，莫名不太敢站起身，只跪着膝行。  
但离他越近，我就越止不住身体自发的轻微颤抖。  
见这人笑得越来越温和，我心头警铃大作，只得示弱地抱住对方的小腿，用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭，忍着满心的羞耻小声道：“修明……想听涵泽哥哥讲故事……”

“真狡猾。”这人弯下腰揉了揉我的头发，语气温柔到了极点，“明明都是装出来的乖巧，却总能让我忍不住心软。”  
我刚松了口气，就被对方揪着头发而被迫抬起了头：“唔？”  
“但你是不是忘了自己刚刚在书房里都做了些什么？”他笑了下，单膝跪在了我的面前，“所以哥哥还是得给你个教训。”

……  
“今天的睡前故事……是一个性别颠倒的童话故事。家境清寒、仅够维持温饱的俊秀青年遇上了名离家出走，全然不知人间疾苦的豪门千金。两人一见钟情，背着家里人私定了终身。”  
汗湿的脖颈被对方时轻时重地抚摸着，见对方不再往下说，我咬紧了齿关，屈辱地伸手握住自己的分身，生涩地抚弄了起来：“……继续。”  
“不能这么敷衍，不然我就不讲故事了。”他歪着头凝视我，“还是说……你其实没怎么自慰过，所以不太会？”  
我低下头避开对方意味深长的目光，浑身都因极度的羞耻而僵硬了起来：“关、关你什么事……你说了只要我做就会继续讲的！”  
“我只是想教一下你。”这人眨了眨澄澈又无害的琥珀色眸子，五指覆上了我的缓缓动作起来，“这样更舒服。”  
“呜！”我被这人的指尖撩拨得浑身滚烫，脚趾蜷紧后又脱力地重新舒展开，无助地伏在对方肩上发抖，“嗯……涵泽……”  
“现在知道该怎么做了吗？”他轻声问道。  
我别无选择，只能喘息着点了点头，照着先前的手法刺激敏感的地方，不多时便压抑不住呜咽声，在这人怀里颤抖着射了出来。  
对方这才又笑了笑，温柔地抚着我的脊背：“豪门千金的家长自然不肯女儿下嫁给一穷二白的人，但是千金以死相逼，爱女心切的老爷子只得寻了个折中的方法。他要求女儿和另一个世家联姻，再用代孕的法子留下一个孩子，并且独立接手海外事务来证明自己的能力，就允许女儿和她爱的人在一起。”  
“老爷子以为这样能保证女儿的后半生有所依仗，也能让她获得幸福，是个两全其美的办法。但他没有想到……自己为女儿千挑万选出来的联姻对象，外表光风霁月，实质上却是个彻头彻尾的败类。”  
“联姻的那人看中了青年，趁代孕结束，千金被老爷子派去国外接手家族事务的那段日子将人强行弄到了手，囚禁起来。青年不堪受辱，但为了自己爱的人忍下了自杀的念头。”  
“再然后，那畜生把人伤到进了医院的地步，机缘巧合之下发现，那是他流落在外的……同父异母的亲弟弟。”  
我猛地抬起头，睁大了眼看向表情依旧温柔极了的这人。  
“他发现这一点后非但没有停手，反而变本加厉地给本就处于崩溃边缘的青年下了药，又强行进行了身体的改造。所以当千金花了两年多的时间处理完所有事情满心欢喜地回国，看到的就是重度抑郁、三番几次想要自尽的爱人。”

“钟昕，顾凌，顾鸿旭，我，还有你……分别扮演了什么样的角色，明白了吗？”

53  
这则所谓的童话太过沉重，字里行间漫出来的冷意渗得我不受控制地发抖。  
我闭了闭眼，努力想止住这种神经质般的颤栗，却怎么也停不下来。  
钟涵泽无奈地叹了口气，用力将我搂进了怀里。  
这人温热的掌心贴上我不住颤抖的脊背，一下下轻轻抚着：“都过去了。”  
我沉默着点了点头，颤抖着将下巴抵住对方的肩膀，一时说不出话。

就像是幼年时采取蜷进被子、蒙住头的方式来抑制名为恐惧的情绪进一步发酵一样。  
此刻被这人紧紧地拥抱着，被那股淡淡的松木香气温柔地裹着……  
就足以隔绝记忆中黏稠潮湿，还泛着股血腥气的黑暗。  
直到此时，我才发觉纵使被对方一手设计到失忆、被囚禁起来经历了那么多糟糕的事情……  
我对眼前这人的情感确实也不复当初那般纯粹的喜欢……  
但是……  
深入骨髓的依恋似乎依旧没有减退半分。

我抬头望进那双盛满担忧的琥珀色眸子，又后知后觉地想到——  
如果我的童年是场可怖的噩梦，那眼前还在安抚我的这人所经历过的一切……  
又能好到哪里去呢？  
我无形中迫使了对方再回忆一遍那些过往的行为……  
又有多残忍？

“好点儿了吗？”这人见我不再发抖而是盯着他看，揉了揉我的头发，低头吻上我被冷汗濡湿的额头温声道，“既然睡前故事讲完了，那我带你回卧室好好休息。有什么事随时喊我，我会一直在。”  
“……那你呢？”我昂起头问他，反手抱紧了对方，“你就不用休息会儿吗？”  
“要是你一觉醒来，找不到我怎么办？”钟涵泽深深叹了口气，注视着我的目光温柔极了，“你被顾鸿旭领回来的那晚，我就向你承诺过……以后哥哥会照顾你。”  
他顿了顿，眼睫微垂着轻声补充：“直到我死。”

我实在对这个字眼有些敏感，心底一慌便忍不住更用力地抱住了对方：“你胡说什么！”  
这人轻轻点了下我的鼻尖，唇角一点一点扬起，又缓缓弯了眉眼，露出个格外宠溺的笑容：“没什么，我就……随便说说。”  
我移开视线哼了声：“不准乱说。而且有你这么照顾到床上的吗？”  
“你要是不喜欢床，沙发也可以。”这人神色自若地在口头上耍着流氓，一手托着我的腿弯，一手稳稳揽住我的肩将我抱了起来，“听哥哥的话，去卧室把衣服换了然后好好睡觉。”

我知道自己在做梦，却怎么都无法醒来。  
催眠解除后，那些逐渐自回忆深处复苏的记忆碎片一遍遍循环播放着，如同一场永无休止的噩梦——  
顾鸿旭在家的时候，我是从不敢上二楼的。  
每当那人沉着脸走进主卧，里头便会传来激烈的争吵、歇斯底里的尖叫，以及伴着锁链撞击声响起的……沙哑隐忍的哭喘求饶。  
再后来，病房成了我的新家。  
我看不懂病历上到底写了些什么，只知道躺在床上的那人生了很严重的病，状况一日糟过一日。  
我抱着膝盖窝在墙角，看着纯白的墙，闻着刺鼻的消毒水味……  
在压抑的一片死寂中快要窒息。

正当我陷进愈发沉重冰冷的回忆无法自拔时，头顶被格外温柔地抚摸了一下。  
那力道轻柔无比，却令我霎时从近乎梦魇的状态中惊醒过来。  
我因太过疲惫没有睁眼，只低低呜咽了声，随后将自己往温暖熟悉的怀抱里缩了缩。  
对方以为我没醒，安抚地拍了拍我的后背，又替我把额前被冷汗浸湿的碎发捋起，轻声道：“……不行。”  
什么不行？  
我疑惑地刚想睁开眼，就听到了贺谨的声音。  
那人声音压得极低，语气冷到极致：“如果你不想见到修明第二次自杀，就最好让他趁早接受完整的心理治疗。”  
“不。”怀抱被收紧了几分，“我更喜欢别的方法。”  
“……比如说再催眠一次，把记忆洗了？”谭尧沉声道，“如果他还是想要知道真相，你又打算怎么做？再来一次催眠？钟涵泽你当所有催眠都是万无一失的吗？”  
抱着我的这人沉默良久，嘲讽道：“我好好地瞒了这么多年，如果没有你们多嘴，修明根本不会生出探究的心思。崩溃后重铸的心理防线有多脆弱，贺谨，你作为医生应该比谭尧清楚。现在修明应该还没想起那件事，就已经开始做噩梦发抖了。你作为间接提供凶器的人，是不是——”  
贺谨冷声打断：“你为什么会知道？”  
“我为什么不能知道？我只是担心会让修明想起不好的回忆，才一直没特意告诉他。”  
又是许久的沉默。  
我僵着身子不敢动弹，总觉得自己好像错过了最合适的醒来时机。  
“走到现在这一步，虽然我并不后悔曾把人囚禁起来，但也自认不太可能再让他心无芥蒂地接受我。”钟涵泽叹了口气，“至于你们自己都做过些什么，心里应该也有数。”  
“你打算让他忘掉多少？”谭尧啧了一声，似乎是做出了妥协。  
“当然是……”耳畔的声音格外温柔缱绻，里头流露出的掌控欲却从未如此鲜明过，“那些不太好的事情。”

极其细微的、如同触电般的滋味自后颈处蔓延开来。  
似曾相识的感受让我立刻意识到了之后将会发生什么，不安地睁开眼，不住挣扎起来。  
然而那药效发挥得太快，被逐渐麻痹的四肢根本使不上力气。  
钟涵泽似乎并不意外我清醒着。  
他注视着我徒劳的反抗，只轻声道了声：“乖。”  
我用尽最后一丝力气恨恨地咬上对方抚着我唇瓣的修长食指，随后颓然地垂下了头。

 

 

……  
当我在自己床上醒来时，只觉得浑身上下都疼得厉害。  
我本打算下床洗漱，但刚直起身，就因牵扯到身后某个难以启齿的部位而倒抽了一口冷气，登时脑海中闪过了众多不妙的推测。  
我一把掀开被子脱了睡袍，背对着卧室门两腿分开着跪坐在床上，急切地顺着脊背往下摸去——  
清清爽爽，似乎并无异常。  
我还没来得及把手收回去，便听到有人轻叩了几下卧室门，随即连半秒都未停顿地一把推开。   
“修明，你现在——”  
剩下的话语似乎是被对方咽了回去。

这可能是我和暗恋对象经历过的……  
最尴尬的会面。  
我僵着身体扭过头去，只见对方眸中一贯含着的温润笑意不见踪影，甚至眸色还有点暗沉的意味，顿时更紧张了：“涵泽……我……”  
可能是太过紧张，我直到被对方走到床边垂眸一把攥住手腕，才后知后觉地想起自己放得颇不是地方的手一直没收回来。  
“头还疼吗？”他扶着我的肩让我躺回床上，俯身替我盖好被子，对刚刚的尴尬只字不提。  
我嗯了声，抬手揉了会儿后脑：“疼……我只记得昨晚和你外出参加了一个什么聚餐……然后我就什么都不清楚了。”  
“你昨晚喝多了。”这人无奈地按了按自己的眉心，“那群人起哄让你玩大冒险，你也还真玩上了，我怎么拉都拉不住。之后我扶你上楼梯，才上了三级台阶，你又忽然低头咬我，然后蜷起来自个儿滚了下去，还笑得特别开心。”  
我扯过一旁的枕头，将自己的脸严严实实地遮了起来。  
行吧，这种事情简直比刚刚发生的一切还尴尬……  
“之前一直给你看病的医生家里有事，文叔临时请了位新的。”钟涵泽没好气地抽走我抱着的枕头，弯腰弹了一下我的额头，“给你看看脑袋撞坏没。”

卧室门再次被推开。  
身形颀长、眉目清俊的一人提着医药箱踱了进来。  
我一对上那人镜片后锐利的双眸，顿时惊得叫出了声：“阿、阿谨？”  
“你们很熟？”钟涵泽垂眸盯着我，语气轻柔和缓，“……那不如给我介绍一下。”  
“不不不，一般熟。”我咽了咽口水，根本不敢提及自己去国外酒吧疯了一趟还谈了个前男友的故事，“只是没想到能再见到一次，觉得很……有缘。”  
贺谨目光沉静地看着我，并未拆穿我的谎言：“确实有缘。”  
我本以为会被这人暴起收拾一顿，但眼见对方不仅没当着钟涵泽的面给我难堪，反而还紧抿着唇替我查看伤口，心里那点小小的愧疚便逐渐发芽抽枝了起来。

待这俩人处理完事宜后，我刚打算补个觉，就不期然地又看到了位熟人。  
谭尧面无表情地抱着捧还沾着露水的红玫瑰走了进来，动作格外自然地插在了我床头的花瓶里：“早上好。”  
“……早。”我有些没反应过来，愣愣地看着对方靠近。  
额头处印下一个吻。  
“？！”我惊得差点从床上弹起来，不顾浑身的酸痛裹着被子直往后退，“学、学长？”  
“怎么了？”对方皱着眉看我，似乎完全不知道我为什么会有这样的反应，“你不喜欢玫瑰？那我现在给你换掉。”  
“不、不是！”我只觉得刚刚被亲过的地方还在发烫，说话都不利索了起来，“你……你为什么送花……还、还亲我？”  
谭尧微微眯起了那双乌黑深邃的眸子：“顾修明，你还记得昨晚的大冒险吗？”  
“不记得。”我禁不住瑟缩了一下，总觉得接下来会被告知什么不好的消息。  
“没事，我记着就行。”谭尧挑了下眉，骨节分明的手指缓缓捏住了我的下颌，迫使我抬起头来，“反正我们现在是恋人关系，所以我给你送花，所以我有权利……亲吻你。”  
余下的话语隐没在了贴合着的唇齿间。  
我已经彻底懵了，近乎顺从地配合着对方的所有举动。  
直到对方垂眸，以指腹将我唇边的水渍一点点抹去时才反应过来。  
我看着这位大学时期对我照顾颇多的学长，脑子里混乱一片：“这个……大冒险有规定期限吗？”  
“没有。”对方沉了脸色，“你问这个干什么，是想和我分手？”  
这人本就是格外冷硬的那种俊朗，此刻又眸光冷沉、神色不愉地低头看我，那种慑人至极的压迫感让我根本不敢点头，生怕不能活着见到第二天的太阳。

好不容易熬到谭尧离开了这里，我万分心累地扯过被子，将自己整个盖了起来。  
以后的日子……  
似乎会很不好过啊。


End file.
